


Boys Like You.

by Luka_Crosszeria



Category: South Park
Genre: Eric ama a los gatos, Eric va a terapia, Kyman VS Stanman, M/M, Malentendidos, Posible Ooc, ningún gato fue herido
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-29
Updated: 2019-12-29
Packaged: 2021-02-25 03:28:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 25
Words: 34,543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22009240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luka_Crosszeria/pseuds/Luka_Crosszeria
Summary: ¿Por qué Stan está tan desesperado por alejarse de Kyle?Cuando Stan escucha la conversación equivocada, termina alejándose de Kyle y pasando una linda -a su manera- tarde con Cartman.Y así, es como los malentendidos comienzan a tejer esta historia.
Relationships: Eric Cartman/Stan Marsh, Kenny McCormick/Leopold "Butters" Stotch, Kyle Broflovski/Eric Cartman
Comments: 21
Kudos: 77





	1. I

—¿Stan? — Para Cartman fue una verdadera sorpresa ver al chico de cabellos negros, sonrisa idiota y su sempiterno gorro de pompón rojo, frente a la puerta de su casa después de haber tocado su timbre.

—Hola amigo. — Stan quiso sonreír, pero la mueca que se formó en sus labios distaba de ser una sonrisa, el castaño pensó en alguna buena razón para que el pelinegro estuviera ahí y no en casa de Kyle o Kyle en casa de Stan, como era costumbre.

— ¿Qué haces aquí? — Cuestionó finalmente, usualmente intentaba utilizar sus neuronas para cosas mucho mejores que, probablemente, una tonta pelea de súper mejores amigos. Sin embargo, era Kyle quien venía a él cuando eso sucedía, pero por supuesto, se recordó, eso quedó en el pasado. Observó el reloj en la pantalla de su teléfono celular, — No es que te eche... — Totalmente, lo estaba invitando a regresar por donde vino, si había peleado con Kyle, no le importaba en absoluto, — estoy por salir ahora mismo. — Pero, también era verdad que estaba a punto de salir de casa antes de que Stan llamara a su puerta.

— ¡¿Puedo acompañarte?! — Stan sonaba completamente desesperado. Y lo estaba, para acudir a Cartman en esta situación, listo para rogarle de ser necesario que lo dejara estar a su lado durante el resto del día, y, no importaba qué planes macabros estuviera a punto de ejecutar, no lo detendría y si su ayuda era necesaria, la daría.

—¡Woo! ¡Alto ahí hippie! — Cartman retrocedió un paso, cuando Stan avanzó dos. Había fuego en los ojos del hippie, desesperación y terquedad. Cartman suspiro, en otro tipo de circunstancias le habría dicho que no, mil veces no, pero la ayuda de Stan era más que requerida y bienvenida. — Ok, bien. — Escucho el suspiro de alivio del pelinegro y no pudo evitar sonreír. — Te lo advierto Stan, vas a ensuciarte un poco las manos.

—Amigo, eso no me importa. — Cartman rodó sus ojos y comenzó a caminar siendo seguido por Stan. — Haré lo que sea. — Los hermosos ojos azules de Cartman se empañaron de un misterioso brillo, por un segundo Stan se arrepintió de sus palabras, pero enseguida, la voz Kenny y de su súper mejor amigo resonó en su mente. — Vamos, no quiero que llegues tarde y después me culpes a mí.

—Tú conduces hippie. — Antes de que lo notara, Stan tenía las llaves del viejo automóvil de Liane en sus manos.

— ¿Tu madre te sigue prestando su auto después de lo que ocurrió el verano pasado? — Viejos recuerdos del lago Stark, alcohol, exceso de velocidad y multas de tránsito llegaron a su mente.

—Técnicamente, aunque ella no sepa que me lo está prestando. — Cartman se alzó de hombros, abrió la puerta del copiloto y se subió al auto, Stan se quedó de pie algunos segundos antes de procesar lo que dijo Cartman, y sonrió, corrió hacia el auto y encendió el motor, esto era lo que necesitaba, simple y pura locura.

¿Quién mejor que Eric Cartman para hacerle olvidar la cordura?

— ¿A dónde? — Stan le pregunto a Cartman por su destino, estaba emocionado, inexplicablemente...

Con Cartman todo era un jodido desastre, a veces divertido, a veces peligroso, algunas otras incontrolable e impredecible.

Cartman sonrió.

—Ni siquiera lo imaginas, hippie. Ni siquiera podrías imaginarlo. — Las manos del pelinegro temblaron sobre el volante del vehículo, ¿Qué iban a hacer? ¿Robar un banco? ¿Iniciar la tercera guerra mundial? ¿Liderar una revolución contra las minorías? ¿Matar a Kyle? Uhg... — Date prisa Stanley.

El teléfono de Stan sonó, era el tono de llamada para Kyle, Cartman alzó una de sus cejas interrogativamente cuando el pelinegro lanzó su teléfono a la parte trasera del vehículo y si había visto duda en los ojos del hippie, en menos de un segundo desapareció, pisando hasta el fondo el acelerador.

Algo realmente malo debió pasar con Kyle.

Cartman le dio un rápido y último vistazo al teléfono de Stan, antes de regresar su mirada al frente y comenzar a darle indicaciones para llegar a su destino.


	2. II

—Soy gay.

Stan se río, pero Kyle no se sintió insultado para nada, no era una risa cruel o de desprecio, no. Era una risa jovial, juguetona, acompañada de una mirada que parecía decir: _amigo, ya lo sabía_.

El único que parecía no saberlo era el mismo Kyle, que, por los últimos cinco años había afirmado hasta el cansancio que amaba a las chicas, pero al mismo tiempo rechazaba a todas aquellas que tuvieron el valor para confesar su amor.

—¿Y? ¿Cómo te diste cuenta? — Era una pregunta bastante personal, pero en su amistad nunca hubo ese tipo de limitaciones, Kyle fue el primero en saber cuándo él y Wendy tuvieron su primera vez, sin muchos detalles claro; así mismo Stan fue el primero en saber sobre su pequeña aventura en el laboratorio de química, hace dos meses con _alguien_...

Esa fue, quizás, la primera vez que Kyle le oculto algo deliberadamente, pero para ese entonces Stan ya sabía sobre las preferencias sexuales de su súper mejor amigo, así que el lugar de hacer un drama sobre ello, lo dejo pasar.

Solo tenía que esperar.

— ¿Es por lo que pasó en el laboratorio de química? — Desde hace tiempo, exactamente dos meses, Kyle actuaba un poco raro, distraído, como si estuviera en su propio mundo, así que sea quien sea el que haya estado ese día con Kyle, debió ser el botón de inicio, debió ser importante. 

Kyle suspiró.

—Sí. — El pelinegro asintió, y palmeo el hombro de Kyle en señal de apoyo. — Me di cuenta que me gustan los chicos, Stan... me gusta alguien... — Kyle lo observó fijamente, había indecisión en su mirada y posiblemente miedo, pero, ¿miedo a que? ¿a qué lo rechace por decirle que le gusta un chico?

— ¡Vamos Kyle! ¡Sabes que tienes mi apoyo! —Stan sonrió, tratando de darle confianza al pelirrojo. — El amor es amor, en cada una de sus versiones... ¡uhgg! Amigo, dime que no fue tan cliché como se oyó... — Kyle se río.

—Eso fue tan gay, Stan. — Pero Kyle, estaba completamente agradecido con su amigo.

—Ok, ¿terminaron su charla?, me siento excluido en la cocina... — Kenny salió de la cocina con un bol lleno de palomitas de maíz y algunas sodas, tomó asiento junto a Kyle y dejó en la mesa de centro el bol y las sodas.

—¿No había Coca-Cola? — Stan frunció su ceño cuando vio las latas de Pepsi en la mesa, Kenny rodó sus ojos. Seriamente para él no había diferencia alguna entre una bebida o la otra, ambas sabían igual y te mataban lentamente con tanta azúcar y químicos.

—Creo que quedaba una. — Kyle extendió su mano para tomar algunas palomitas de maíz y comerlas.

Stan suspiro después de algunos segundos, Kenny se había acomodado en el sofá y claramente le había dicho, sin decirle nada, que él no se movería de su lugar para traerle su puta Coca-Cola. Lanzó una última mirada reprobatoria a Kenny y se puso de pie.

—No empiecen sin mí. — Advirtió, incluso si sonaba exagerado, no quería perderse la aburrida introducción de la película.

Stan se detuvo en su camino hacia la cocina, decidiendo que primero iría al baño. Regreso en su camino hacia la sala, pero ni Kenny o Kyle estaban ahí, Stan se alzó de hombros y siguió su propio camino al baño, conocía la casa de Kyle como si fuera la suya.

—¿Le dijiste? — Ese era Kenny.

Stan se detuvo, solo había una pequeña pared separándolos, solo un paso hacia la derecha y estaba seguro que Kyle notaría su presencia.

—Sí.

—También le dijiste ¿lo otro? — _"¿Lo otro?"_ ¿De qué carajos estaban hablando?

—Vamos Kenny, dame un respiro... ni siquiera yo termino de creer que este enamorado justamente de...de... de _él_... ¡joder! — Kyle se escuchaba completamente desesperado, Stan estuvo a punto de dar ese maldito paso y preguntar qué sucedía. No le gustaba escuchar conversaciones que no eran suyas, así que simplemente tenía que incluirse a ellas.

Kenny volvió a hablar y Stan no pudo moverse.

—Es fácil... solamente tienes que decirle "¿Sabes que Stan?, me gustas." Y después... — Pero Stan ya no escucho más, simplemente sus piernas comenzaron a llevarlo en todo el camino hacia la puerta, sin creer lo que acababa de escuchar, muy asustado y mucho más confundido que nunca. — ... del shock inicial, le dices que quien en verdad te gusta es Cartman, se sentirá tan aliviado que poco le va a importar que te guste el culón.

Media hora después, Stan tocaba el timbre de la casa de Cartman.

—¿Stan?

—Hola amigo.


	3. III

—Solo dime porque estamos arruinando este precioso auto deportivo. — Stan vio con lástima el hermoso auto rojo y con verdadero asco la sustancia que él y Cartman estaban vertiendo a través de una de las ventanas, que, anteriormente Cartman había roto.

— ¿Por qué odio al tipo? — Stan rodó sus ojos, no podía esperar una respuesta menos infantil que esa. Su estómago se revolvió, esa cosa viscosa de procedencia desconocida y preferiblemente esperaba se quedará así, apestaba. — ¿Asqueroso verdad? — Cartman dijo con orgullo.

Habían conducido casi dos horas en el vehículo de Liane, después, en una vieja estación de gasolina Cartman le dio la indicación para detenerse, ambos bajaron del auto y el castaño en seguida hizo una llamada, estaba a punto de preguntarle qué estaban haciendo allí, cuando el fuerte sonido de un claxon se escuchó.

Así, diez minutos después conducían una pequeña pipa con esa sustancia viscosa, asquerosa y maloliente hasta Denver.

—Una vez al mes me gusta sentirme generoso, hippie. Así que ayudo al refugio para animales a deshacerse de los desperdicios y desechos. — Stan hubiera deseado quedarse con la duda, seriamente.

—¿Qué te hizo el tipo para merecer esto? — No debió ser algo tan malo, en lugar de tener para la cena a sus padres en chile, tenía excremento en su auto deportivo, para ser Cartman era una broma que parecía hasta inocente. — Esto apesta.

—Lo sé... — Cartman sonrió, una sonrisa tan engañosa, inocente como un niño sin malicia alguna. — Este idiota ama a su jodido auto de mierda, más que a su familia o cualquier otra cosa. — Un escalofrío recorrió la espalda del pelinegro, era Cartman de quien estaba hablando, por supuesto que sus acciones tenían un por qué. Si este auto era la posesión que más amaba, tenía sentido que Cartman quisiera destruirlo. Afortunadamente, era un auto y no una persona. — Es un imbécil, Stan. Se merece esto y más.

—Bien. — Si Cartman decía que se lo merecía, probablemente no lo hacía.

Resulta que si lo merecía...

Stan pateo con rencor uno de los neumáticos del asqueroso deportivo rojo, no estaría satisfecho hasta que la última gota de excremento cayera en los asientos tapizados en cuero, ¡mira, y él había pensado que era un auto bonito!

—Cálmate Stan no eres el maldito Hulk ¿sabes? vas a romperte el pie, y no pienso cargar con un hippie malhumorado y herido hasta South Park.

—¡Hirió a un gatito y lo posteo en Facebook! —Gritó.

—¡Lo sé, idiota! ¿Por qué crees que estamos llenando su auto de, literalmente, un montón de mierda? — Stan observó en silencio al castaño, sabía que Cartman tenía cierto apego con los felinos, después de todo él había tenido a un gato y lo había querido mucho.

Inconscientemente Stan sonrió.

Una hora y cuarenta y cinco minutos después, regresaban a casa en el viejo auto de Liane, satisfechos con su arduo trabajo y el resultado, un video grabado con el celular de Cartman que planeaban subir a internet.

Cartman se encargó de perpetuar el sufrimiento del hombre en un video, desde que se da cuenta de que su auto está lleno de mierda, hasta cuando se pone a llorar y gritar como un niño pequeño, lanzando al suelo la hoja de papel con su publicación, que, Cartman había colocado en el parabrisas y la cereza sobre el pastel, que ciertamente ninguno de ellos planeó y que Stan llamo karma, fue que cuando llamo a la policía terminaron llevándose su auto, por aparcar en un lugar prohibido.

— _¡Malditos hijos de puta!_ — El video terminó cuando el sujeto corrió tras su pestilente vehículo.

Cartman sonrió.

—Dime hippie — El castaño enfocó su cámara hacia el perfil del pelinegro y los colores del atardecer, Stan desvió brevemente su mirada del camino y le dio una sonrisa llena de satisfacción a su amigo. — ¿Qué tal se sintió tomar venganza?

—Se sintió bien. — Aceptó.

—Awww, hippie se supone que aquí es cuando me dices que no debimos hacer esto... me atacas con todos tus principios moralistas y más mierda que iba a fingir escuchar para después mandarte al carajo. — Stan asintió, eso es lo que habría hecho si Cartman no le hubiera dicho la verdad.

¿Cuántas veces había juzgado mal a Cartman sin conocer la razón de su comportamiento? Ellos eran amigos, pero... ¿Alguna vez se había tomado el tiempo suficiente para conocerlo? ¿Conocerlo realmente?

—Deberíamos hacer esto más seguido.

— ¿Qué? ¿Llenar de mierda autos deportivos de imbéciles que maltratan a indefensos animales? No lo sé hippie, no todos tienen autos bonitos...

Stan sonrió suavemente.

— No sonrías así, es espeluznante.

_—No seas tan... adorable, entonces._


	4. IV

La noche había caído para cuando Stan bajo del viejo SUV de Liane.

—Nos vemos el lunes. — Stan se despidió de Cartman, antes de que el castaño encendiera el motor de nuevo y se alejara.

Suspiro.

Camino lentamente hacia la puerta de su casa y se dejó caer en el primer escalón, su celular no había dejado de sonar en todo momento, casi todas las llamadas eran de Kyle, seguidas por algunas de Kenny y una de su madre, la cual respondió con un mensaje diciéndole que estaba con Cartman, no le dio muchos detalles, su madre no apreciaría saberlos, de todos modos.

El sonido ambiguo de la televisión llegó hasta sus oídos, su padre seguramente estaría viendo la televisión con una lata de cerveza en la mano, su madre en la cocina preparando la cena mientras charlaba con Shelly por teléfono y le preguntaba qué tal le iba lejos de casa en la universidad. Una noche como cualquier otra en su casa, pero Stan no quería ser parte de esta normalidad, no esta noche por lo menos, se sentía demasiado extraño entrar y sonreír como si nada raro hubiera pasado.

Fingir que regresaba de casa de un amigo cuando en realidad había estado en Denver llenando de mierda el auto de un maldito imbécil, fingir que nunca había escuchado a Kenny decir que le gustaba a Kyle, fingir que nunca escapó sintiéndose tan malditamente asustado, confundido e incluso traicionado.

Y era estúpido y egoísta, era...

—Un maldito hipócrita. — Sabía que no era culpa de Kyle, el amor es tan jodido y complicado, Stan lo sabía, porque alguna vez estuvo tan perdidamente enamorado de Wendy que pensaba moriría sin ella cada maldita vez que rompían, alguna vez pensó que ellos estarían juntos hasta que la vida se escapara de sus manos, pero ahora, Wendy salía con otro tipo que había conocido por internet y él disfrutaba sus días de soltería tonteando con las chicas.

Su celular sonó de nuevo, era Kyle por millonésima vez en ese día.

Pero...

¿Qué haría ahora? Kyle quería confesarle sus sentimientos, incluso Kenny lo apoyaba, maldita sea que Stan lo apoyaría también si no estuvieran hablando de él. Sabía que debidamente tenía que rechazar los sentimientos de Kyle, pero no quería lastimarlo, tampoco quería perder su amistad.

No podía simplemente pedirle que las cosas siguieran como si nada hubiera sucedido después de que Kyle le haya dicho, con el corazón en la mano que estaba jodidamente enamorado de él.

Suspiro una vez más, la llamada terminó y de inmediato el mensaje de llamada perdida apareció en la pantalla de su celular, un segundo después, un mensaje.

**Kyle**

_¿Estás bien? ¿Qué sucedió?_

_Estuve llamándote toda la tarde, tu madre me dijo que estabas con Cartman..._

_8:53 p.m._

_¿Por qué estabas con él?_

_8:54 p.m._

¿Por qué eligió a Cartman de entre todas sus opciones? ¿Por qué después de salir corriendo de casa de Kyle, la primera persona que llegó a su mente era Cartman? La respuesta era fácil y malditamente absurda:

_—No lo sé._

Lo que si sabía es que al final, aquella elección había sido la mejor; si hubiera tocado el timbre de Wendy, la pelinegra le habría hecho preguntas que Stan no quería responder, si hubiera huido a casa: Sharon no dejaría de molestarlo sobre lo que había ido mal con Kyle, porque los viernes solían quedarse hasta tarde viendo películas de mierda y comiendo pizza.

Además, no quería que Kyle lo encontrara tan fácilmente.

Intentó responder el mensaje de Kyle, pero mientras veía el teclado de su teléfono, su mente no lograba encontrar la mentira correcta para explicar porqué había desaparecido de su casa y estuvo con Cartman todo el día.

—¿Stan? — Stan alzó su mirada, a pocos metros, sobre la acera Cartman estaba parado con sus manos metidas dentro de los bolsillos de su chaqueta y lo observaba. — ¿Qué haces ahí? — Cuestiono.

Stan se levantó de la escalinata y se dirigió al castaño rápidamente, guardando su teléfono en su bolsillo.

—Nada, ¿A dónde vas tú?

Cartman se alzó de hombros y comenzó a caminar, Stan regreso su mirada por algunos segundos a su propia casa, después siguió a Cartman a donde sea que esté fuera.

—Voy a Denny's hippie, me conseguiré un poco de comida. — Stan se acoplo al paso lento del castaño, y se mantuvo a su lado en silencio.

El estómago de Stan gruño, recordándole que no había ingerido alimento alguno desde el almuerzo del medio día, aparentemente su estómago no estaba en sintonía con los caóticos pensamientos en su cerebro, exigiendo comida y tal vez una Coca-Cola.

Stan siguió caminando junto al castaño, observando las calles, a esas horas casi no había nadie fuera y las estrellas en el cielo, estaban en su máximo esplendor, era extraño pero hermoso.

Y todo se sintió... normal de nuevo.

—¡Date prisa Stan tengo hambre, carajo!

—¡Eres tú quien camina como una tortuga, Cartman!

—¿Quién llegue primero a Denny's recibe una cena gratis? —Cartman se detuvo y giró para ver a Stan, una de sus cejas estaba levemente arqueada y estaba sonriendo. El pelinegro sabía que hacer apuestas con Cartman, casi nunca dejaba nada bueno, pero...

Era solo la cena y Stan sabía que ganaría, una cena gratis no sonaba nada mal.

—Bien, pero sin trampas. — Advirtió.

Cartman rodó sus ojos.

—Sin trampas. — Aceptó.

* * *

—... y para el postre una malteada de chocolate, ponle extra crema batida. — Así la orden de Cartman fue tomada y Stan trataba de recordar si traía suficiente dinero en su billetera para pagar la cena de esta noche. — Gracias por el patrocinio, hippie ~

—Hiciste trampa.

—Claro que no. —Cartman ladeo su rostro, mejillas de querubín, sonrisa inocente y sus grandes y expresivos ojos azules. Era injusto que un adolescente pudiera mantener esas características sin lucir ridículo. Y en Cartman eran también un arma de doble filo, podía pasar de ser lindo y gordito Cartman a un jodido manipulador y aterrador Cartman.

El celular de Stan volvió a vibrar dentro de su bolsillo, Cartman no lo noto por supuesto, Stan se encargó de ponerlo en modo vibrador.

— ¡Ugh! — La cena llegó. — Como sea... solo vamos a cenar.

Sabía que no podía ignorar a Kyle por siempre, pero solo por esa noche, quería que todo siguiera igual.

Mañana hablaría con Kyle. 


	5. V

Usualmente cuando tenía libre el día domingo, porque no había tareas o proyectos que entregar el lunes, o su madre no lo había obligado a hacer algunas cosas en casa o no tenía ninguna cita pendiente con alguna chica, Stan pasaba el día con Kyle, jugando videojuegos, leyendo comics o viendo alguna serie policial en la TV.

— ¿Desde cuándo vas a terapia? — Stan preguntó, mientras abrochaba su propio cinturón de seguridad en la parte trasera del SUV de Liane.

—El consejero escolar me había dicho que sería bueno para él desde que era un niño, pero nunca quiso ir... — Liane acomodo el espejo retrovisor y espero a que su hijo terminara de lanzar algunas maldiciones y se colocará correctamente el cinturón de seguridad, observó a Stan a través del espejo y le sonrió. — No fue hasta que su amiguito, Kyle, lo convenció el año pasado.

Stan intentó sonreír, pero escuchar el nombre de Kyle lo ponía nervioso o mejor dicho, lo hacía sentir culpable.

—Oh...

Liane encendió el motor de su vehículo y en seguida los tres partían del estacionamiento del consultorio médico en Denver, de regreso a South Park.

—Así que... ¿fue Kyle? — Cartman se giró hacia atrás, entrecerró sus ojos y soltó un largo suspiro.

—Cuando quiere, es un maldito dolor en el trasero... —Stan asintió, sonriendo, ese era el tipo de persona que era Kyle. Porque incluso cuando decía que odiaba a Cartman, nunca pudo dejarlo solo, para bien o para mal, Kyle era la única palanca de seguridad que Cartman tenía. — ¿Y tú? ¿En qué forma está Kyle, siendo un dolor en el trasero para ti?— Si era justo, Cartman se había tardado en preguntar qué es lo que pasaba con él y Kyle.

No podía mentir y decir que nada estaba pasando, no era un buen mentiroso y Cartman era el maestro de las mentiras.

Stan vio el atardecer que se pintaba frente a él, a través del parabrisas del automóvil. Había evitado a Kyle todo un fin de semana y gran parte del día viernes, más de sesenta horas, de las cuales más de la mitad las paso en casa de Cartman o saliendo con Cartman.

Liane parecía curiosa también, después de todo incluso para ella fue una sorpresa que Stan se uniera a ellos ese domingo, especialmente porque Eric no se sentía completamente cómodo hablando de la terapia con nadie que no fuera...

Kyle.

—Yo... yo... no sé...

—Bien, — Cartman regreso su mirada al frente y, después añadió: —no me digas nada, pero ¿sabes qué? Stan, no puedes evitar a Kyle por más tiempo. Vas a tener que ir y arreglar las cosas con Kyle, tarde o temprano.  
  


* * *

Cartman tenía razón, incluso si podía fingir que estaba enfermo, solo podía faltar dos o tres días a la escuela antes de que su madre lo lanzara lejos de la cama y llevarlo ella misma a la escuela, en pijama si era necesario.

Stan se removió incómodo en su cama, lanzo y pataleo las mantas más de una vez, cerró sus ojos y trato de dormir, desearía tanto detener el tiempo en ese instante o regresar el tiempo y evitar el momento en que escuchó esa conversación, hubiera sido mejor esperar en la ignorancia y ser feliz lo que le restaba de aquel fin de semana.

Stan apreciaba a Kyle, lo quería y lo extrañaba en momentos como este, donde Stan no sabía qué hacer y Kyle lo ayudaba, más que su súper mejor amigo, Stan consideraba a Kyle como su hermano...

Stan, lanzó una vez más sus sábanas y salió de su cama, con prisa... encendió la luz de su habitación y se dirigió hacia su escritorio para encender el CPU de su computadora.

— ¿Cómo se llamaba ese estúpido foro al que Shelly se metía a preguntar sus estúpidas cosas de adolescente enamorada? — Stan abrió la pestaña y probó con varios nombres que venían a su cabeza, está seguro que alguna de sus malditas neuronas tenía que tener esa información, no iba a rebajarse más de lo que ya lo estaba haciendo, para llamar a Shelly y preguntarle por el nombre, esos sitios en internet era una mierda.

— _¡Cállate Stan, Bad Irene es una diosa! ¡Ella es la mejor!_

—Bad Irene... — ¿Por qué había algo en ese nombre que le sonaba malditamente familiar?

Tecleo letra por letra en la barra del buscador, después dio clic y mil opciones aparecieron en la pantalla, no fue demasiado lejos al volver a dar clic en la primera opción del buscador y para su completo alivio, parecía estar en el lugar correcto, y se sintió realmente estúpido al ver los colores llamativos del foro, predominando el color rosa y el fondo malditamente femenino.

¿Qué demonios hacía en este sitio a las dos de la mañana? ¡Ah, sí! Preguntarle a una completa extraña que debería hacer con los sentimientos de amor de su mejor amigo.

_**Anónimo, preguntó:** _

_**Hola, es la primera vez que hago esto.** _

_**Mi mejor amigo me dijo que era gay, no me importa en realidad. O no me importaba, accidentalmente ese mismo día escuche una conversación donde otro de mis mejores amigos le decía que debía decirme que yo le gustaba...** _

_**¿Qué debería hacer?** _

_**No quiero lastimarlo, ni perder su amistad.** _

Afortunadamente no tenía que registrarse para hacer una pregunta en el foro, después de leer varias veces lo que escribió, y mucho tiempo más para darse valor y pensar que eso era realmente una pérdida de tiempo, terminó enviándolo.

Cinco minutos después había una respuesta.

**Bad Irene, respondió:**

**¡BIENVENIDO, SR. ANÓNIMO!**

**Es una pregunta difícil, con una respuesta aún más difícil, ¡Es lindo de tu parte no querer dañarlo o no querer perder su amistad!**

**Pero, tienes que entender que tarde o temprano, inevitablemente tendrás que responder a sus sentimientos y es mejor rechazarlo debidamente o terminaras lastimando a tú amigo más de lo que imaginas, posiblemente ahora estés evitándolo como la peste.**

**¿Has considerado que tal vez él, ahora mismo también esté asustado? Imagina, acababa de decirte que es gay y de pronto estás evitándolo sin explicación alguna.**

Stan mordió su labio, esta chica era mucho más elocuente de lo que pensaba, Stan ya lo sabía, pero había necesitado que una extraña se lo dijera.

**O...**

**Puedes fingir que no escuchaste nada, hacerle ver lo mal partido que serías como un novio y de paso conseguir que se enamore de otra persona.**

**En pocas palabras, pasarle la** _**pelota** _ **a alguien más.**

**Eso es lo que Bad Irene, haría.**

**Suerte <3~~**

**XOXO**


	6. VI

— ¡Lo siento mucho Kyle! — Cartman alzó ligeramente su cabeza del escritorio en donde pretendía tomar una pequeña siesta antes de que las clases comenzarán ese día, rodó sus ojos cuando vio a Stan y a Kyle volver a sonreírse el uno al otro.

Así que una vez más, el dúo dinámico de súper mejores amigos idiotas, estaba junto.

Y ni siquiera les tomó más de quince minutos volver a ser los mismos de siempre, ¿Qué demonios había significado su fin de semana perdido? La ayuda del viernes, sin embargo, Cartman la agradece.

Cuando su mirada se topa con la de Kyle, hay algo en ella que Cartman ha visto antes: _lo está culpando._

Como si él hubiera hecho que su súper mejor amigo lo dejara plantado para su estúpida noche de películas de mierda y pizza, como si hubiera sido culpa suya que Stan lo ignorara por todo un fin de semana.

Cartman suspiro, por lo menos Stan se acercó a Kyle antes de que Kyle viniera a él, otra vez, y lo acusara sin razón alguna...

_¡Es tu culpa Cartman!_

—Así que... ¿Por qué Stan estaba contigo? — Kenny alzó una de las sillas continuas a su escritorio y la arrastró junto a él, después Kenny se sentó en ella, Cartman desvió su mirada de la emotiva reconciliación y fijó sus ojos en los ojos de Kenny.

Azul vs azul.

—No tengo idea, se me pego como lapa...—Cartman se alzó de hombros, él había pensado que fue una tonta y estúpida pelea, como siempre, como normalmente era, por esa misma razón no intento comprender el comportamiento de Stan, tampoco quiso averiguar realmente qué sucedió, por eso dejó pasar tantas cosas. — Pensé que habían tenido otra tonta y patética pelea matrimonial.

Kenny ladeo su rostro.

— ¿No es Kyle quien va a ti cuando eso pasa?

_No, ya no..._

—Déjame en paz, Kenny.

Cartman volvió a recostar su rostro sobre la fría superficie de madera cuando Kenny se alejó. Todo estaba volviendo la normalidad, tanto como se podía en el pequeño pueblo de mierda perdido entre montañas y nieve.

* * *

— ¿Puedo sentarme contigo? — Justo cuando estaba mordiendo su papa frita, Stan dejó la bandeja de su almuerzo junto a él en la mesa de la cafetería, Cartman dirigió su mirada inmediatamente hacia la mesa que Kyle, Kenny y Butters ocupaban.

—Así que, hippie... mi terapeuta también ayuda a las estúpidas y jodidas parejas y sus problemas amorosos de mierda, ¿quieres que te de su número? — Stan se tensó visiblemente, siempre había estado bien con ese tipo de bromas, porque eran solo eso BROMAS, que muchas veces también había seguido y se había reído de ellas.

—SÍ, BUENO, DÉJAME CONSEGUIR UNA _CHICA_ Y DESPUÉS HABLAMOS DE ELLO. — Cartman frunció el ceño cuando Stan grito en lugar de hablar, y le dio un énfasis forzado a la palabra chica, inevitablemente todos centraron su atención en ellos, incluso Kyle.

El pelirrojo había entrecerrado sus ojos y ahora lo veía como si quisiera matarlo.

Es normal.

— ¿Qué carajos te pasa Stan? — Cartman lo obligó a sentarse. — Has estado actuando como un imbécil.

Si Kenny alguna vez hubiera desaparecido con Kyle durante más de sesenta horas y después este comienza a actuar como un jodido moralista, con principios de mierda y pretensiones hipócritas de querer que todo se haga siempre bajo la luz de lo que es políticamente correcto, Cartman hubiera estado muy molesto.

Ahora, imagina que paso algo similar con Stan y Cartman.

—No me pasa nada, Cartman. — Stan sonrió, no su usual sonrisa de hippie idiota, era una muy forzada sonrisa.

—Amigo, estás haciendo que mi reputación como el mayor hijo de puta esté en peligro.

Todo comenzó el lunes, justo después de la primera hora con el profesor de matemáticas. Cartman habría hecho un chiste de mierda sobre Kyle y Stan se rió de él... y esto hubiera sido normal, cuando eran jodidos niños, pero ahora Stan jamás se burlaría de Kyle, por su aspecto, su religión o cualquier otra mierda más.

Pero lo hizo, y Cartman pudo ver que tras la sonrisa de Kyle había dolor.

Después, el siguiente miércoles Stan aparecía en el salón de clases con evidentes marcas de besos en su cuello, que había dejado visibles, y no parecía ser por casualidad, es como si quisiera que las vieran, y como todo un patán, señalaba a las chicas y hablaba sobre sus épicas aventuras nocturnas.

El jueves, Stan recibió una cachetada de la chica que, había rechazado de la forma más cruel que se haya podido imaginar, ni siquiera Cartman hubiera tenido el corazón de decirle todo lo que Stan le dijo a la pobre chica.

Hoy, media escuela odiaba a Stan.

—Voy a tener que esforzarme más. — Wendy, incluso lo había encarado esa misma mañana, cuestionándolo sobre el comportamiento de Stan y culpándolo, ya que estaba en ello.

—Dime Cartman, hipotéticamente hablando... si estuvieras enamorado de mí, y ves que estoy comportándome como un verdadero idiota... ¿seguirías enamorado de mí? — Cartman quiso reír, pero en cuanto vio la seriedad en el rostro del pelinegro se detuvo.

—Eres un jodido imbécil Stan, ¡Si no quieres salir con alguien, recházala! ¡Y de paso has que su autoestima se haga polvo, lo haces muy bien! — El castaño tomó una papa frita y la sumergió en la salsa de tomate.

— ¡Es una pregunta hipotética, idiota! –Stan sujeto su muñeca y lo detuvo cuando estaba a punto de comer su papa frita.

— ¡Sí! ¡Todavía estaría enamorada de ti, maldito hippie! Porque si yo fuera una chica, y de pronto comienzas a comportarte como un verdadero hijo de puta, me atraerías más.

_¡Mierda!_

—Pero eso solo se aplicaría a mí, no creo que ninguna chica esté tan jodida para seguir enamorada de ti. — Añadió, después de meditarlo algunos segundos.

Y Stan sonrió, levemente, pero era una sonrisa verdadera.


	7. VII

Kyle boto la colilla de su cigarrillo, siempre odio el sabor de esas cosas, pero últimamente comenzaba a acostumbrarse, no diría nada tan estúpido como que el cigarrillo lo relaja, o que es bueno para aliviar su estrés, eso es para estúpidos y un buen pretexto para idiotas.

La verdad es que, científicamente hablando, el tabaco no tiene propiedades relajantes porque es un estimulante y la aparente sensación de "alivio" se deba a que reduce los síntomas de abstinencia producidos por la falta de nicotina en el cerebro.

Bufó y finalmente apagó la colilla con la suela de su zapato, tampoco es que pudiera iniciar un incendio, no con tanta nieve alrededor.

Cerró sus ojos y dejo que los copos de nieve se derritieran sobre su rostro.

—Joder... — Kyle frotó sus manos para tratar de calentarlas, vio el vapor cuando exhalo aire por su boca, su cabello estaba húmedo, sus mejillas estaban completamente rojas al igual que su nariz, su fin de semana estaba siendo una mierda, otra vez.

Busco en el bolsillo de su chaqueta por el último cigarrillo.

Recordó a Stan y Cartman y el cigarrillo se partió por la fuerza de sus dedos.

— ¡Me cago en todo! — El caótico sentimiento de amor que lo hacía pensar sin razonar, hablar de más y actuar como un idiota. La abrumadora sensación de que estaba perdiendo a su mejor amigo, a su hermano.

_¡Es tu culpa Cartman, es tu jodida culpa! ¡Siempre es tu culpa!_

_¿Qué sucede contigo, Stan?_

Tal vez fue demasiado positivo, cuando creyó que todo saldría bien.

Kyle busco su teléfono en su bolsillo, sería tan fácil marcar su número y pedirle una disculpa, preguntar qué podía hacer para que todo volviera a ser normal, para que olvidara todo lo que dijo...

_Te extraño._

* * *

Stan camino lentamente hacia la casa de Eric Cartman, incluso si no tenía una invitación para llegar a su casa y Cartman le había expresado correctamente su nula intención de abrir la puerta; siempre podía convencerlo con una o dos bolsas se Cheesy Poofs, a pesar de los años, aquellas frituras de queso seguían siendo la golosina favorita de Cartman.

Stan sonrió, le gustaba que Cartman fuera un tipo simple, le gustaba la sincera y brutal honestidad del castaño, cuando eran niños Stan pensaba que ese era el defecto más grande de su amigo, ahora, amaría poder tener un poco de ello.

Ser capaz de ir a casa de Kyle ahora mismo y decirle todo lo que sentía sin omitir nada, quiere decirle que lo ama, pero no un amor romántico, porque si, hay nauseas en su estómago, pero no de buena manera.

No como cuando se sentía enfermo de amor por Wendy, cuando vomitaba al hablar con ella e incluso, solo por pensar en ella.

Las náuseas que provocan las mariposas revoloteando en su estómago.

Su tipo de amor era fraternal, un amor incondicional, que está más allá de un lazo consanguíneo, y que no puede ser de ninguna otra manera.

Kyle es su mejor amigo y un tipo genial, debería enamorarse de alguien que lo haga feliz.

Cuando finalmente la casa de Cartman estuvo a su vista, saco las dos bolsas de Cheesy Poofs de su mochila, podrían jugar algún juego en línea o ver alguna película por Netflix, tal vez solo hablar un poco, ¿hace cuánto que ellos no hablan de cualquier estupidez?

La sonrisa de Stan se borró, en serio... ¿Hace cuánto que no habla con Cartman? ¿Por qué él castaño no estaba aquel viernes en casa de Kyle para la tarde de películas? ¿Desde cuándo Cartman almorzaba en una mesa diferente? ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que los cuatro estuvieron juntos? ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que le prestó verdadera atención a Eric Cartman?

Stan alzó su mano para tocar el timbre, pero se detuvo cuando escuchó el sonido del vidrio al romperse.

Fue puro instinto, soltar su mochila y las bolsas de fritura, girar la perilla de la puerta y ni siquiera sorprenderse de que esta estuviera abierta, Stan corrió por el recibidor y busco por toda la sala a Cartman.

—¡ESA MALDITA HIJA DE PUTA! — Fue fácil dar con el adolescente de diecisiete años, lanzando el florero hacia una de sus paredes, destruyendolo, cayendo sus partes junto a los demás trozos de porcelana y cristal en el piso. —¡VOY A MATARLA! —Stan se mantuvo en silencio. —¡ESTÚPIDA, ESTÚPIDA! ¡ES UNA JODIDA RAMERA!

Parecía una de las usuales rabietas que tenía cuando era un niño de diez años: enojado, lanzando todas las maldiciones existentes y tratando de retener sus lágrimas. Frente a Stan no había un adolescente, había un niño.

—¡AY! — Stan reaccionó cuando escuchó el grito de dolor.

—¡Cartman! ¿Qué mierda hac...? —Las gotas de sangre cayeron en la alfombra polvorienta y deshilada, junto con las lágrimas que Cartman había tratado de retener.

—Ella dijo que no lo volvería a hacer... — Paso de los gritos a los susurros. — ¡ME LO PROMETIÓ STAN! Ella me lo prometió, dijo que no volvería a hacerlo, dijo que estaba limpia... — Stan noto el ceño fruncido de Cartman, así como la mueca de dolor y el cristal roto que había en su mano, de donde no dejaba de brotar sangre.

Era la primera vez que veía a Cartman así y no sabía qué jodidos hacer.

—¡Ya sé! _¡SOLO TENGO QUE MATARLA!_ — Stan abrió sus ojos con sorpresa, cuando sus ojos se conectaron con los ojos de Cartman, tan fríos y vacíos, carentes de cualquier rastro de calidez y amor. El amor profundo que Cartman sentía por su madre. — _SOLO MATA A MAMÁ._

El mismo amor que lo estaba rompiendo.

El amor siempre era doloroso, por eso Eric no lo entendía... ¿no sé supone que el amor era maravilloso, hermoso, lleno de luz y calidez...?

—Solo espero que no quiera joderse a San Pedro. — Cartman se rió de sus propias palabras, primero era una risa suave, gradualmente se convirtió en una carcajada, haciendo contraste con las lágrimas que se deslizaban sobre sus mejillas.

Seguramente Kyle sabría qué hacer...

Stan camino directamente hacia Cartman, sin pensarlo, simplemente lo abrazo. Era todo lo que quería hacer desde que lo vio llorando, destrozado de esa manera, por la única persona que se supone debería protegerlo.

—Shhhh, está bien... estoy aquí. — Sus manos se deslizaron hasta la mano herida del castaño y apartaron el cristal.

—¿Kyle?

—Sí, estoy aquí Cartman. — Eric sollozo, Stan era un idiota.

—Me gustas, Kyle... estoy tan jodido por ti.

* * *

Stan atendió en silencio la herida de la mano de Cartman, el botiquín de primeros auxilios apenas tenía algunas gasas estériles y un poco de desinfectante, pero por el momento era suficiente.

Eric se había aferrado a una vieja y pequeña manta que sacó debajo de las sabanas de su cama, el color ya estaba deslavado, pero por la forma en que Eric se envolvía en ella, y su rostro se relajaba cuando la frotaba contra su mejilla, hizo que Stan sonriera un poco.

Eric seguramente amaba esa manta.

—¡Listo! — Afortunadamente el corte no había sido tan profundo. — ¿Te duele? ¿Quieres que consiga un poco de Advil?

—No...

Stan mordió su labio inferior, estaba seguro que Cartman prefería quedarse solo, pero al mismo tiempo no quería irse, no quería dejar solo a Cartman cuando minutos atrás había estado tan alterado. Y por lo que sabía Liane estaba en su recamara durmiendo por los efectos de lo que sea que se haya inyectado, tampoco es que confiara mucho en la mujer.

—No le digas nada a Kyle, hippie.

—No iba a decirle. — Stan se alzó de hombros, guardo las gasas que sobraron y dejó el botiquín en el piso antes de dejar la silla y sentarse en la cama, junto a Cartman.

Quería preguntar tantas cosas, sin embargo, no se sentía con derecho a preguntar nada.

Hasta hace una semana, se hacía llamar amigo de Cartman, pero no sabía nada de él. No sabía que iba a terapia, no sabía lo mal que estaba su situación en casa, no sabía que a Cartman le gustaba Kyle, incluso si era tan malditamente obvio.

De pronto y sin poder evitarlo, Stan comenzó a llorar.

—Marica. 


	8. VIII

**_Anónimo, preguntó:_ **

**_Hola, soy yo de nuevo..._ **

**_Yo..._ **

_**Me siento como un verdadero idiota ahora mismo, siempre pensé que era un buen amigo para mi pequeño grupo de amigos, siempre me jacté de ser un chico que se preocupaba por otras personas antes que por sí mismo.** _

**_Pero no me di cuenta que mi mejor amigo sentía algo por mi..._ **

**_No me di cuenta que había ignorado a otro de mis amigos, que ni siquiera sabía que estaba teniendo problemas en casa... o que estaba enamorado de mi mejor amigo, aun cuando era tan malditamente obvio._ **

**_Supongo que en realidad soy una mierda de amigo, ¿Eh?..._ **

Stan releyó por quinta vez la pregunta que había enviado, miró el reloj en la pared y suspiró, Bad Irene estaba tardando en responder.

Era extraño.

Ella solía responder casi de inmediato, Stan se preguntó porque esta chica era más rápida respondiendo a las dos de la madrugada, que a las tres de la tarde un fin de semana.

Stan cerró su laptop y la dejó de lado en su cama, se recostó completamente y como si fuera la cosa más interesante en el mundo, observo el techo por los próximos quince minutos; sin poder alejar de su mente la escena que vivió en la sala de la casa de Cartman.

El silencio que procedió a sus lágrimas, se sintió tan natural que ninguno de los dos dijo nada, no era necesario.

Stan bajo por las bolsas de frituras y su mochila más tarde, los copos de nieve habían humedecido su mochila, pero las frituras estaban a salvo, así que su plan de comerlas junto a Cartman siguió en pie.

E hizo lo mejor que sabía hacer durante el resto del día, pretender que no vio ni escuchó nada, fingir que no había abrazado a Cartman mientras este tenía un ataque de furia, pretender que de los labios de Cartman nunca salió la palabra "gustas" y que no iba dirigida a Kyle.

Su celular timbro, en ese estado Stan dejaría en visto a cualquier persona que lo llamara, no importando si era Wendy, Kenny, Kyle o su propia madre, no tenía ánimo de escuchar a nadie regañándolo, pidiendo explicaciones sobre su comportamiento o si se encontraba bien.

—Hola. — Respondió casi de inmediato al reconocer el tono que había asignado al contacto de Cartman. — Es extraño que me llames... — Stan escondió lo mejor que pudo su preocupación y se tragó las palabras que en realidad quería decir:

_¿Paso algo malo? ¿Estás bien?_

—Ahórrate tu preocupación hippie y métetela por donde mejor te quepa. — Pero era Cartman de quien hablaba, era imposible engañarlo.

Stan rodó sus ojos, una pequeña sonrisa... se escuchaba mejor.

—Escucha Stan... — El pelinegro se levantó de su cama y presto atención a lo que Cartman estuviera por decir, algo en el tono de voz del castaño lo alertó, Cartman suspiro y Stan sintió un pequeño revoltijo en su estómago. — Necesito...

* * *

— ¡Hola, Misha! — La campanita de la puerta tintineó cuando Cartman la empujo, el de cabellos castaños no había dado ni un paso dentro cuando escucho algunos maullidos e inmediatamente Cartman se había agachado para acariciar al meloso animal.

Stan se quedó en silencio, observando esto.

—Pensé que no vendrías esta semana Eric, estaba a punto de llamar a tu supervisor. — Cartman detuvo sus caricias, elevando su mirada, a Stan no le gusto el tono de reproche que aquella mujer utilizó.

—Vamos, Annie... dame un poco de crédito... ese video tiene más de doscientas mil reproducciones. — Hubo un pequeño silencio.

— ¡Eres un hijo de puta, realmente lo hiciste! — Annie se rió, una risa clara, juguetona y hasta cierto punto... cariñosa.

Stan vio la pequeña sonrisa en los labios de Cartman y ese pequeño brillo en sus ojos, como si la aprobación de esa mujer, fuera importante para él.

De todos los lugares a los cuales Cartman podría pedir llevarlo, tuvo que ser un refugio para animales, Stan vio alrededor, era un sitio limpio y ordenado, había cientos de fotos de animales que buscaban un hogar en una de las paredes del fondo y un poco apartadas de allí, había otro grupo de fotos, muchas menos, muy pocas en realidad, dónde Stan podía leer " _Adoptados_ ".

Mientras más tiempo pasaba con Cartman, Stan se daba cuenta de lo poco que lo conocía en realidad.

¿Por qué Cartman necesitaba venir aquí hoy? ¿Quién era esta mujer? ¿Quién era esta mujer para Cartman?

— ¿Hoy tampoco vino Kyle contigo? ¿Se pelearon otra vez?

¿Por qué _siempre era Kyle_?

— ¿Te gusta? — Cartman dejo de acariciar el mullido y suave pelaje del pequeño felino, Stan se sentó a su lado, —Ese gato, te gusta mucho, ¿verdad? — Añadió divertido al ver a Cartman levemente tenso.

—No me gusta, es solo que si no la acarició cuando se hecha en mi regazo ella comenzara a maullar como gata en celo y a morderme. — Acusó el castaño, el ronroneo de la gata lo hizo reír y Stan no creyó ninguna de sus palabras.

Aparentemente Cartman estaba haciendo trabajo comunitario en el refugio para animales, era todo lo que Cartman iba a decirle, ¿Por qué? ¿Cómo? ¿Cuándo? O ¿Por qué Kyle sabía sobre esto? Eran preguntas que estaban fuera de discusión y que Stan tampoco se atrevió a formular.

— ¿Fue de aquí de donde sacaste todos los desechos que sirvieron como regalo para el imbécil del deportivo rojo?

—Sí.

Misha abrió sus ojos, Cartman dejó de acariciarla y suspiro con resignación cuando el animal corrió hacia la habitación continúa.

Le gustaban los gatos, porque eran hermosos, elegantes, orgullosos e independientes, se quedaban cuando querían hacerlo y se iban cuando querían irse.

—Se parece un poco a Sir Kitty.

— ¿Por qué no lo adoptas? — Stan sugirió, sin poder evitarlo, quería ver más sonrisas como las que pudo ver hoy, casi todas ellas gracias a la gata que se llamaba Misha.

—Tener un gato cuesta dinero, hippie. — Cartman sacudió su ropa, estaba dando por terminada esa pequeña charla.

—Yo podría ayudarte, — Stan sujeto una de las muñecas del castaño, — Si el dinero es el problema, yo podría dártelo, comida, revisiones en el veterinario, yo puedo pagarlo. Solo llévatelo a casa.

Por un breve segundo, la mirada de Eric se iluminó con la idea, llegar a casa después de la escuela y escuchar los maullidos de Misha, recostarse en su cama y dormir con el relajante ronroneo, sostenerla en su regazo y rascar tras su oreja mientras veía la televisión.

—No.

— ¿Por qué no?

—Porque cuando tu pelea con Kyle termine, cuando toda esta estupidez acabe, volverás a ignorarme otra vez, Stan. Volverá a ser solo Stan y Kyle, nada más y así tiene que ser, esa es la mierda que nos toca a cada uno. E, incluso yo, el tipo más egoísta del mundo, no quiero que Misha pierda la oportunidad de tener una familia.

* * *

**Bad Irene, respondió:**

**Sí, eres una jodida mierda.**

Stan sonrió viendo la pantalla, es como si estuviera escribiéndose con una versión femenina de Cartman.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Pero supongo que incluso las mierdas tenemos sentimientos.**

**¿Qué tal eres haciendo de Cupido?**

**¿Recuerdas eso de pasar la _pelota_?**

— ¿Hacer que Kyle se enamore de Cartman? —Stan dejó de sonreír...

¿Quién...?

¿Quién podría enamorarse de Cartman?

¿Quién podría enamorarse del chico que llena de mierda un auto deportivo rojo en venganza por haber lastimado a un gatito?

¿Quién podría enamorarse de un tipo que hace trampa para ganar una cena y se ríe por ello?

¿Quién podría enamorarse de Cartman, el bonito y gordito Cartman que vio en Denny's?

¿Quién podría amar a alguien que está intentando ser una mejor persona y va a terapia?

¿Quién podría enamorarse del niño que necesitaba desesperadamente un abrazo y, que le declara su amor a otro tipo, cuando lo haces?

¿Quién podría enamorarse de alguien que ama a los gatos y te miente cuando le preguntas si le gustan, pero su sonrisa hace que sea imposible que le creas?

¿Quién no amaría a Cartman, el chico que _egoístamente_ dejó ir a Misha, aun cuando él quería llevarla a casa?

_Me gustas... estoy tan jodido por ti, Stan._


	9. IX

¿Qué sucede cuando tu profesor de historia te pide que escojas una pareja para el resto del año escolar? obviamente, tu mejor opción es tu súper mejor amigo, ¿verdad? Claro, hasta que descubres que tú súper mejor amigo está enamorado de ti y tú te has comportado como un idiota las dos últimas semanas. Además, descubres también que otro amigo tuyo, está enamorado de tu súper mejor amigo... y —...

Sin posibilidad de cambio, Stan está atrapado con Kyle lo que resta del jodido año.

Stan se sentía incómodo con Kyle sentado en la orilla de su cama, el lugar que siempre utilizaba cada vez que tenían que hacer algún trabajo escolar en su habitación, tareas, proyectos o simplemente estudiar para algún examen. 

Dos semanas atrás Stan estaría sonriendo junto a Kyle, harían su estúpida presentación en tiempo récord, y el resto del día lo gastarían en hacer nada: quedarse acostados en la cama y solo hablar, cualquier tema sería bueno, viejas anécdotas infantiles, ¿recuerdas cuándo?, Stan hablaría de chicas, no abrumaría a Kyle con sus citas, pero hablaría un poco de ellas; Kyle por otro lado hablaría de... 

_Cartman._

Eric Cartman.

_¿Por qué?_

—¡Waaaa! Chicos, ¿Qué sucede con esta tensión en el ambiente? — Kenny abrió la puerta de la habitación, mostrándoles a ambos una sonrisa nerviosa, sus manos estaban ocupadas con algunas frituras y tres latas de Coca Cola.

Stan entrecerró los ojos, acusando a Kenny con la mirada.

—¿No deberías estar haciendo la tarea con Cartman? —Siendo sincero, agradeció la presencia de Kenny, pero era injusto que el pelirrubio estuviera aquí, haciéndose el tonto y no ayudando a Cartman con la tarea, después de todo ellos dos eran pareja... _¡Pareja de estudio!_

Kenny se alzó de hombros.

—Amigo, Cartman y yo ya la terminamos, el culón adora la clase de historia... prácticamente solo me dejó acompañarlo mientras él lo hacía. — Kenny dejo las frituras en el escritorio, le dio una lata de refresco a Stan, Coca Cola, porque eran las únicas sodas en el refrigerador de la cocina y algunas latas de cerveza, pero Kenny pensó que no sería bueno que Stan o Kyle se emborracharán, no en las circunstancias actuales.

Y cuando entró de nuevo a la habitación de su amigo, se felicitó así mismo por su decisión.

—Eso no se hace, Kenny. — Kyle lo regaño, Kenny le mostro una sonrisa de disculpa, falsa.

No entendía qué mierda había pasado con Kyle, Stan y... aunque parecía ser el más inocente en todo esto y no sabía cómo entra en la ecuación: Cartman.

La semana después de que Stan los ignoró a todos, y desapareció junto a Cartman, fue rara, comenzando con las disculpas de Stan el día lunes, pero cuando Kenny pensó que todo volvería a ser como antes, Stan hizo todo lo contrario...

La segunda semana fue aún más rara, Kenny no dijo nada sobre Stan volviendo a ignorar a todo mundo el sábado y domingo, perdiéndose la fiesta de Token el domingo, tampoco Cartman asistió y, obviamente si Cartman no fue, Kyle tampoco...

¿Qué sentido tenía ir cuando no estaba el chico al que te habías propuesto cuidar desde cuarto grado?

De lunes a viernes, Stan se mantuvo coqueteando con chicas, dentro de todo habría sido normal para el nuevo comportamiento de Stan, un completo imbécil... pero había una, no, dos cosas que lo hacía diferente, lo primero es que, siempre que Cartman lo llamaba, Stan dejaría todo y a todas las chicas de lado, ¿Estaban en una cita? Stan se iba, ¿Estaba coqueteando con un posible ligue? Stan corría junto a Cartman si lo veía...

La segunda, es que cada uno de sus nuevos ligues... tenía algo en común, ojos azules, cabello castaño y aunque cada una de ellas era digna de aparecer en una de esas revistas de modelos, donde las chicas se matan con dietas y cada mierda, Stan había dicho muchas veces que prefería a una chica rellenita y acto seguido, regresaba a Cartman con una sonrisa de idiota enamorado...

_¡Mierda!_

¿Por qué demonios no lo noto antes?

Era como estar viendo a un segundo Kyle.

— _¡YO TAMBIÉN LO SÉ!_ — El gritó de Kyle hizo a Kenny regresar a la realidad, una dónde Stan se veía furioso y Kyle no se quedaba atrás.

¿Qué demonios había pasado?

Se perdió en sus pensamientos cinco minutos. SÓLO cinco minutos. Fueron SÓLO CINCO PUTOS MINUTOS de mierda.

Kyle suspiró, Stan no se había atrevido a dirigirle la palabra ni a verlo directamente durante los últimos minutos.

—Stan yo... — Al carajo, Kyle quería saber qué demonios le pasaba a su amigo, pero más importante que eso, quería saber qué pasaba con su amigo y Cartman.

—Cartman ha cambiado mucho... — Stan dijo, las palabras que Kyle había querido decir, se quedaron atoradas en su garganta, busco inmediatamente la mirada de Stan, sin embargo el pelinegro ya le había dado la espalda. — Él va a terapia ¿no?

Por supuesto que Kyle lo sabía, fue él quien lo convenció en primer lugar; lo que desconocía es que Stan lo supiera.

—Él está haciendo su mejor esfuerzo, tratando de cambiar, incluso si sigue haciendo trampa para ganar una cena en Denny's o si se sale un poco del camino para tomar venganza por un pequeño gatito.

_Tonterías._

Era imposible que a Stan le gustara Cartman, simplemente estaba confundido, no había manera, durante toda su vida, las únicas que llamaban su atención eran las chicas. No había manera en que pudiera _parársele_ por un chico.

Mucho menos por Cartman.

Ese revoltijo en su estómago cada que veía a Cartman, era... ¿Compasión? ¿Pena? ¿Dolor por qué su sonrisa cuando veía a Kyle era hermosa y triste a la vez?

Kyle frunció su ceño y sus palmas se cerraron en un puño, los celos y la ira, nunca fueron una buena combinación para él.

Solía hacer y decir estupideces.

Y Kenny estaba perdido en sus propios pensamientos para detenerlo.

—¿Qué sabes tú de Cartman? Sigue siendo un estúpido niño gordo de mierda...

¡No! No era eso lo que quería decir, eran sus celos hablando... Porque Cartman le mostraba a alguien más, cosas que solo eran de ellos dos... incluso si solo Kyle lo pensó así.

—Es un jodido niño mimado y egoísta.

—¿Mimado? ¿Egoísta?... — Stan sintió la furia reptar desde su estómago hasta su garganta, esas dos palabras podrían haber descrito perfectamente a Eric Cartman cuando tenían diez, pero ahora... — ¡Cállate Kyle! — Stan se levantó de su silla y se dio la vuelta para encarar a Kyle. — ¡No sabes el esfuerzo que está haciendo para intentar ser mejor! No sabes cómo es cuando sonríe de verdad, sin malicia, sin segundas intenciones, ¡Sólo porque es feliz! ¡No lo has visto llorar! —Stan sabía que estaba mintiendo, posiblemente Kyle fue el único, hasta ahora, que había visto todo eso y más. — ¡No sabes lo amable, suave y feliz que se ve con un gato en su regazo!

¿Cómo era posible que Kyle no haya notado esto? ¡Él fue quien estuvo más tiempo con él! Como pudo no notar la forma en que Cartman lo miraba, como no se dio cuenta la forma en que Cartman se aferraba desesperadamente a cada cosa que Kyle le daba, por pequeña que fuera, su atención, su sonrisa, su mirada, una palabra.

—¡YO TAMBIÉN LO SÉ! — Gritó, y al igual que Stan se puso de pie para hacerle frente. — Yo lo sé mejor que tú.

—¿Chicos, que...? — Kenny dio un paso al frente, inseguro de interponerse entre ambos chicos. — ¿... sucede?

Era tonto preguntarlo, era tan obvio, Kenny se habría reído si Kyle y Stan no lucieran como si estuvieran a punto se asesinarse.

_¡YO TAMBIÉN LO SÉ!_

_Yo lo sé mejor que tú._

— _Y, aun así, ¿No puedes amarlo?_ —Stan cerró sus labios fuertemente, le prometió a Cartman no decir nada, sin embargo, elegir guardar silencio fue por una decisión mucho más egoísta.

_Tonterías._

Stan lo sabía.

Le gustaba Cartman...

—Me gusta...

Y se sintió bien, cuando vomito.


	10. X

_Era la una de la mañana cuando golpeó repetidas veces la ventana en ese segundo piso, la tenue luz que se escapaba entre las rendijas de las persianas, le hacían saber que aún estaba despierto, o pudo quedarse dormido frente a su computadora, no era la primera vez que eso pasaba, entonces Kenny tenía que golpear un poco más fuerte._

_Él siempre abría la ventana para Kenny._

_Justo como lo hacía ahora, Kenny sonrió cuando Cartman corrió las persianas._

_—Hola... —Dijo, aunque Cartman no fuera capaz de escucharlo._

_Era un gran contraste, Cartman dentro de su habitación como un niño cualquiera, con una cama caliente, con un vaso en la mesita de noche con leche tibia y un poco de miel, un pijama que olía a suavizante y donde la tela no tenía ningún remiendo; él por otro lado, era un niño que no tenía mantas calientes en casa, sin nada en el estómago que no sea agua del grifo y con una camiseta que ha heredado de Kevin._

_El castaño quitó el seguro de la ventana segundos después y la abrió._

_— ¿Qué mierda haces aquí? — El vapor que salió de la boca del castaño se desvaneció en la nada, Kenny alzó su mano y Cartman la sostuvo, no era nada nuevo para ninguno de los dos, Kenny se impulsó sin pensarlo dos veces y Cartman lo llevó con él, dentro de su cálida habitación. — ¿No puedes tocar el timbre como la gente normal? — Se quejó y Kenny volvió a reírse._

_—Estoy seguro que no ibas a abrirme. — Bromeó y Cartman se apresuró a cerrar la ventana, estaba haciendo tanto frío que, estaba seguro se le congelarían las pelotas si se le ocurría salir._

_—¿Y Karen?_

_—Se quedó a dormir con una amiga. — Kenny se alzó de hombros, Cartman no pregunto más, ese era el trato entre ellos: No había preguntas, no había quejas, sólo un lugar cálido y un abrazo confortante._

_Y no había recuerdos al día siguiente; era fácil para los dos, porque ninguno quería admitir que era débil, que tenía miedo o que había llorado, especialmente, Cartman. Fuera de estas cuatro paredes, jamás podría verlo con esa expresión de angustia o preocupación..._

_Tal vez, si fuera por Kyle..._

_—Tomate la leche y vamos a dormir, Kenny._

_—¿Y mi abrazo?_

_—¡Jodete pobre!_

* * *

Cartman deslizaba su dedo sobre la pantalla de su teléfono celular, buscando nuevos mensajes en su bandeja de entrada, sin embargo, hoy Bad Irene no obtuvo pregunta alguna, sólo había correos basura y publicidad.

Suspiro y cerró sus ojos, dejando de lado el teléfono celular; decepcionado porque Sr. Anónimo no ha hecho otra pregunta, por ende, no había actualización sobre su _jodida_ situación de mierda...

Cartman se rió levemente, quizás si escribía un libro podría venderlo y hacerse millonario o millonaria, si lo publica bajo el nombre de Bad Irene; a las chicas les gustan ese tipo de historias ¿no? Solo mira a las asiáticas y su negocio redondo con el Creek. Cartman podría hacer nacer una nueva ship: _AnónimoxMejorAmigo_.

¡Ah! Pero faltaba algo, esa chispa especial que encienda todo.

¿No es muy de cliché si al final Sr Anónimo termina enamorado de su mejor amigo cuando se da cuenta que posiblemente ese otro amigo suyo puede robárselo?

Un golpe seco, seguido de muchos más, alguien está golpeando su ventana.

Kenny está golpeando su ventana, esa manera tan inconfundible de golpear, un código que sólo era de ellos dos.

Cartman se apresura a correr las persianas y quitar el seguro para abrirla, hace mucho que Kenny no golpea su ventana y aunque es un poco solitario, es mejor así...

—¡Kinny! — Cartman extendió su mano y Kenny la sostuvo.

—¡Es por esto que no puedo dejarte solo, maldito hijo de puta! —Después de todo, Cartman era su mejor amigo.

Tenía que protegerlo; al niño que le ofreció refugio, un vaso de leche tibia con miel, una cálida cama y un hombro para llorar bajo las mantas de la cama.


	11. XI

**Un año atrás.**

— ¡CARTMAN! — La voz que gritó su nombre, era jodidamente familiar, pero debió ser sólo el efecto del alcohol, incluso si ya habían pasado más de veinticuatro horas desde que bebió la última gota de cerveza, tenía que ser el alcohol haciéndolo alucinar, de otra manera no podía explicar el rostro angustiado que veía en Kyle, ni a su jodido padre a su lado. — ¿QUÉ JODIDA MIERDA HICISTE ESTÁ VEZ?

Cartman se rió levemente, feliz de que una reja lo suficientemente fuerte lo separa de la furia del maldito judío.

— ¡Era una broma! — Dijo, se alzó de hombros y con fascinación vio las manos de Kyle sujetar los barrotes de la reja con fuerza, vio sus ojos centellantes y escucho los dientes del pelirrojo rechinar. —Además, ¿Qué mierda te importa a ti? — Su tono juguetón y despreocupado, pasó a ser uno de molestia, estaba seguro que había llamado a su madre cuando lo dejaron hacerlo, sin embargo, ciertamente su primer impulso fue: " _llamar a Kyle_ ", pero se detuvo a tiempo.

Cuando se metía en problemas, cuando estaba molesto o cuando estaba asustado, su primer impulso siempre era: _llamar a Kyle_. Pero eso fue cuando eran niños, cuando Cartman tenía diez años y no comprendía sus propios sentimientos de mierda y trataba de darles un nombre.

_Odio a Kyle porque es un maldito_ _judío pelirrojo de Jersey._

Gerald Broflovski suspiro, no entendía lo que Kyle quería lograr, tal vez ni siquiera Kyle lo sabía.

—Tú mamá me llamó, me dijo que estabas detenido... — La sorpresa inicial desapareció del rostro del castaño tras algunos segundos, sus ojos azules se tornaron especialmente fríos y se oscurecieron levemente.

Cartman sonrió, y Gerald retrocedió un paso, ese niño era aterrador, ese niño era un jodido monstruo.

El castaño asintió dos veces antes de volver su mirada hacia ellos:

—Seguramente estaba tan borracha y drogada como para confundir tu número con alguno de sus _amigos importantes_ , o... — Cartman se levantó de la vieja colcha que había en la celda, apestaba a orina, estaba sucia, pero era lo más cómodo que su trasero había tocado las últimas cuarenta y ocho horas. —... tal vez, su culo ya no es tan eficiente como antes, todas esas mierdas que se mete la están jodiendo. —Kyle no mentiría si dijera que estaba sorprendido por las duras palabras de Cartman hacia su madre, de pronto, toda la ira que sentía había desaparecido. —Entonces... ¿Cuál fue? ¿Opción A? ¿Opción B?

—Ella...

Gerald vio a Kyle dudar en responder la pregunta de Eric, pero con toda la experiencia que Gerald tenía al leer a sus clientes, sabía que Eric ya conocía la respuesta a su propia pregunta.

—Vamos Kyle, no necesito tu lastima. — Cartman se acercó al pelirrojo, injustamente Kyle había crecido y ahora era más alto que él, — Cuando la llame ni siquiera sabía que no estaba en casa, fue un milagro que me reconociera. — Kyle vio directamente en los ojos azules de Cartman. — Solo vete a casa y deja tu estúpida compasión de lado, no te necesito. Puedo arreglármelas sin ayuda.

Toda la furia que se había pagado, volvió a resurgir, para empezar, todo esto era sólo por culpa de Cartman, de su estúpida y jodida afición a joderlo todo, a su incapacidad de medir las consecuencias y a su inmadurez.

—No es tan fácil, Eric. — Gerald dio un paso al frente, decidido a ponerle un punto final a las cosas, no está aquí para ayudar al hijo de Liane Cartman y al amigo de su hijo, solo porque tuviera un corazón bondadoso. — En el pasado has podido salir de este tipo de situaciones porque los cargos eran por delitos menores, vandalismo, hurtos pequeños y conducir el auto de tu madre en estado de ebriedad.

Cartman rodó sus ojos, la última vez que condujo el auto de su madre con un montón de alcohol en su sistema, Kyle estaba con él y no hizo ni dijo nada para detenerlo, porque; estaba igual o más ebrio que él.

Es más, pudo haberlo escuchado alentarlo a pisar hasta el fondo el acelerador.

Kyle le advirtió con la mirada, Cartman se tragó sus palabras y Gerald carraspeo.

—Robar un auto, se considera un delito mayor. — Explicó. —Aun eres menor de edad, fue tu primer delito grave, estabas bajo la influencia del alcohol y el auto fue encontrado sin daño alguno, pero eso no te va a librar de pisar la correccional por lo menos hasta que cumplas la mayoría de edad...

—Supongo que sonreír y decir que no fue mi intención, no servirá esta vez ¿verdad? — Si las miradas pudieran matar a alguien, Cartman estaría doblemente muerto. El castaño rodó sus ojos, de tal padre tal hijo, no sabían reconocer una buena broma cuando la escuchaban. —Bien, tal vez... tal vez si necesito su ayuda, señor Broflovski.

Gerald asintió.

—Pero no tengo dinero para pagarle.

—Mis honorarios ya han sido cubiertos, Eric. — Gerald vio de reojo a Kyle, Cartman hizo lo mismo, antes de que el castaño pudiera decir algo, Gerald salió de allí, seguido de Kyle. No tenía ganas de discutir ni de explicarle a Cartman lo que su padre quiso decir.

Cartman dejó de lado su expresión de desconcierto cuando los Broflovski ya no parecían estar por ningún lado cercano, su ceño fruncido desapareció, junto con la furia que se había obligado a aparentar y una pequeña sonrisa apareció en sus labios.

Kyle había acudido en su ayuda, incluso si él no lo había llamado, pudo ignorarlo, pudo simplemente dejarlo, pero no lo hizo.

—Eres un idiota Kyle.

Ahora y desde hace un tiempo, podía darle un nombre a esos sentimientos:

_Amo a Kyle, el estúpido niño pelirrojo de Jersey._

_Y me odio por eso._


	12. XII

—¿Terapia? ¿Servicio comunitario? ¿Supervisión responsable? — Kyle enlistó, Gerald fue de los documentos en sus manos a la mirada angustiada de su hijo.

—Es lo mejor que pude conseguir Kyle, tuve que cobrar algunos favores, ¿sabes? — Dijo, no muy contento con tener que hacerlo, Gerald guardaba alguno de esos cobros para cosas más importantes, mucho más importantes que salvar el trasero de aquel niño que, había molestado muchas veces a su hijo por ser judío. — Tiene que ir a terapia, hacer servicios comunitarios y un adulto responsable tendrá que supervisarlo por los siguientes dos años, hasta que cumpla la mayoría de edad.

—¿Qué sucede si no lo hace? — Cuestiono, Gerald lo observó, como si él tuviera que saber la respuesta.

Gerald suspiro, cerros sus ojos por algunos segundos; Kyle conocía esa expresión, después de todo eran padre e hijo, esa manera tan característica en él cada vez que pensaba que alguien estaba siendo un completo imbécil.

—Obviamente, irá a la correccional. — Kyle mordió la uña de su pulgar, era un mal hábito que había adquirido desde hace tiempo, que solo aparecía cuando se sentía verdaderamente estresado, nervioso y preocupado.

En pocas palabras, era un mal hábito que había desarrollado por culpa de Cartman. Todas las cosas que tenían que ver con ese gordo de mierda eran tan malditamente complicadas, pero, Kyle simplemente no podía dejarlo solo.

Es un deber auto impuesto desde el cuarto grado.

Y Kyle aún sigue pensando ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué debe cuidarlo? ¿Por qué debe hacerse responsable de él? ¿Por qué tiene esa tendencia a proteger a Cartman de sí mismo? ¿Por qué simplemente no puede terminar con él? Su vida sería más fácil, más sencilla y mucho menos jodida. Sí tan solo pudiera desviar su mirada y pretender que Cartman no estaba ahí.

Kyle dejaría a todos y todo para ir con Cartman.

Y no lo entendía...

O no quiere entenderlo.

—Puedo hacer algo con la terapia y el servicio comunitario... — Farfulló, aun con su dedo pulgar entre sus dientes, convencer a Cartman de tomar terapia y trabajar sin paga alguna, iba a ser difícil, joder; pero podía hacerlo, podía convencerlo, si el incentivo de no ir a la correccional no era suficiente, entonces solo hazlo a la antigua.

_Joderlo hasta que se harte de mí._

Kyle era bueno en eso.

—Pero... — Gerald asintió, Kyle sintió en su boca el sabor metálico de la sangre.

Liane Cartman era todo, menos un adulto responsable.

* * *

Cartman creía que Gerald Broflovski estaba torturándolo, específicamente, estaba torturando su oído, aunque posiblemente el tipo ni siquiera lo sabía, o tal vez sí, estaba seguro que una o dos veces lo había visto a través del espejo retrovisor de su lujoso y casi nuevo auto, y Cartman no era bueno escondiendo su desagrado.

— ¡Oh, por Dios! ¿Qué tipo de música es esa? ¿Es algún cántico judío? —Kyle sonrió suavemente, ocupando el asiento del capítulo, pudo ver perfectamente que su padre no estaba muy contento con la situación actual.

—Cierra la boca, Cartman. —Advirtió el pelirrojo, girando levemente hacia los asientos traseros.

Gerald estaba a un insulto más de detener el vehículo y preguntarse a sí mismo si esto valía realmente la pena, vio de reojo a Kyle, apretó el volante y acelero, había desperdiciado más de la mitad de su día libre en la penitenciaría, entre un estúpido juez que parecía no saber hacer su trabajo y de llamada en llamada, utilizando todos esos contactos que había hecho a lo largo de su carrera.

Debiendo uno o dos favores a cambio.

Todo por este niño, antisemita, racista y mil mierdas más.

Curiosamente, fue Kyle, quien lo convenció para ayudarlo, su hijo, lo dio todo para que Gerald tomara las llaves ese domingo y condujera treinta y cinco minutos a la penitenciaria del condado, se disculpó mil veces en nombre de Cartman, se enojó y lo defendió en una sola oración, pero al final, Kyle casi le rogó por ayuda.

Y finalmente, Kyle puso sobre la mesa su AS bajo la manga, y Gerald no pudo negarse.

Cartman se obligó a cerrar la boca cuando Gerald subió el volumen de la radio.

¡Por supuesto! ¿Qué podía esperar del tipo que había sido un maldito troll en internet?

Todos los humanos, son, sin excepción alguna: hipócritas. En mayor o en menor medida, pero lo eran.

Cuando el vehículo se detuvo, Cartman no necesito ninguna explicación, ninguna orden o palabra, necesitaba bajarse del auto, el olor artificial demasiado intenso del aromatizante estaba haciendo que su estómago se revolviera, y la tortura musical a la que estaba siendo sometido.

Todo era insoportable.

Abrió la puerta y bajó del vehículo, el estacionamiento en Denny's era un lugar extraño para dejarlo, pero suponía que al igual que él, Gerald estaba a punto de explotar.

Aspiró el aire frío de las montañas de Colorado y exhalo vapor por la boca, indeciso entre solo marcharse de ahí o girarse, lanzar su orgullo a la mierda y decir la palabra...

_Gracias..._

_Gracias Kyle._

La palabra que automáticamente estaba ligada al nombre de Kyle, porque siempre era Kyle quien termina salvándolo de su propia mierda.

—No llegues tarde a casa. — Escucho a Gerald, después el auto aceleró, dejándolo solo...

—Vamos a comer algo, Cartman. — Dejándolos solos.

Él y...

—Kyle.

—Aún tengo que discutir algo contigo. —Terapias, trabajo comunitario y la supervisión de un adulto responsable, son cosas que Kyle omitió decir, estaba seguro que si lo hubiera mencionado antes, Cartman haría alguna clase de estupidez, del tipo que ni siquiera su padre puede arreglar. — Y no he comido nada desde la mañana.

Del tipo que solo Kyle puede controlar.

—No tengo dinero, Ju... Kahl. Me iré a casa. — Metió sus manos en los bolsillos de su chaqueta, sus guantes los había perdido en algún punto durante las últimas horas. Una lástima, porque eran sus favoritos. — Gracias... supongo. — Se alzó de hombros y comenzó a caminar en dirección contraria a la entrada del restaurante.

—Vamos Cartman, no seas pendejo, yo pago. — Kyle sujeto su brazo y con fuerza que Cartman nunca supo que tenía, lo llevó con él.

_O es quizás..._

_¿Por qué un solo toque de sus manos me debilita?_

—No me digas pendejo, hijo de puta...

Cartman elevo su mirada al cielo, cuando las grises nubes de tormenta que casi siempre estaban sobre el pueblo, se despejaron momentáneamente y no era el único que dejó de hacer cualquier otra cosa, para mirar hacia arriba y disfrutar los cálidos rayos del sol.

Estaba seguro que las pocas flores que aún se mantenían con la suficiente determinación o terquedad para florecer en un lugar como ese, agradecen y amaban esos pequeños momentos.

Kyle sonrió.

_Tan brillante y cálido como el sol._

Y Cartman se sintió como una de esas estúpidas flores.


	13. XIII

Cartman se río, y joder como odiaba su risa cuando tenía ese tono sarcástico, una sonrisa amarga y cruel.

—¿Así que ahora soy responsabilidad de tu padre? ¡¿Tengo que decirte hermanito o algo así?! — Kyle suspiró.

—No idiota, — gastar energía que no tenía tratando de explicarle la situación a Cartman lo estaba dejando agotado e irritable. — No desvíes el tema, gordo, tienes que ir a terapia y hacer servicio comunitario.

Cartman chasqueo su lengua, e hizo una mueca de desagrado, rodó sus ojos y la sarcástica sonrisa desapareció de sus labios.

—No estoy gordo Kahl.

Por décimo octava vez, desde que se sentó en la silla del restaurante y esperaba pacientemente a que su comida llegará, Kyle suspiró. Contó hasta diez, porque enojarse con Cartman en este punto no servía de nada, fue su culpa por inmiscuirse en cosas que no eran de su jodida importancia.

Su padre se lo advirtió esa misma mañana antes de subirse al auto.

Se lo volvió a decir antes de firmar los documentos que dejarían en libertad a Cartman.

"A partir de ahora, es tu responsabilidad."

Kyle se tragó sus palabras... Cartman _siempre fue su responsabilidad_.

—No voy a ir a con ningún tipo al que le pagan solamente por escucharme hablar y sonreír como idiota mientras pretende entenderme y mucho menos voy a trabajar gratis para personas más idiotas.

—Mi padre consiguió un gran trato Cartman, si no hubiera sido por él, ahora mismo estarías siendo procesado. — Kyle dijo sin pensar, justo después de que la última palabra saliera de sus labios, se arrepintió de cada una de ellas. — Yo... lo siento Cartman.

—Me importa una mierda, judío estúpido. — Cartman estaba cansado, tenía hambre, porque su estómago había estado demasiado revuelto cuando le ofrecieron algo de comer en la penitenciaria, así que tuvo que rechazar cualquier tipo de comida o seguiría vomitando en el escusado y por cómo se veía el lugar, estaba seguro que no limpiaban a menudo. — Al carajo, me voy a casa. — Cartman estuvo a punto de ponerse de pie e irse, debió hacerlo desde el principio, pero más allá de la idea de una comida caliente y deliciosa, lo que le atrajo más, fue la idea de pasar tiempo con Kyle.

—¡Espera! — Kyle sujeto su muñeca y Cartman volvió a sentarse. — Por hoy no diré nada más, así que solo siéntate ahí y espera a que la comida llegue.

Kyle lo noto cuando sujeto su brazo hace pocos minutos, Cartman había perdido peso. Y no pudo evitar pensar en su vida en casa, el castaño jamás comentaba nada con ellos, cuando estaban reunidos siempre había risas, burlas y juegos, muy pocas veces había sentimientos o declaraciones importantes y cuando las había, nunca eran de Cartman.

Después de algunos minutos dentro de un silencio incomodo, finalmente la comida llegó.

Cartman tomó la malteada de chocolate y sorbió de la pajilla. Su rostro se iluminó, como si fuera un niño pequeño probando por primera vez una malteada.

_O como si hubiera pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que probó una..._

Kyle sacudió su cabeza, intentando alejar esos estúpidos pensamientos.

—Eso se ve bueno, dame un poco.

—Claro que no, Kahl.

Kyle pensó que esa sonrisa de niño travieso, se veía y se oía mucho mejor.

* * *

—He leído sobre prisión. — Los dedos de Kyle siguieron presionando los botones del mando del videojuego, su mirada aún clavada en la pantalla, mordiéndose el labio porque había llegado a la parte complicada del juego.

—Ajam... ¿Y? — Cartman rodó sus ojos, comenzaba a fastidiarse, cada vez que se quedaba solo con Kyle, el pelirrojo comenzaría a joderlo.

—No es bonita. — Si Kyle hubiera podido se alzaría de hombros.

—No me digas... — Cartman río, extendió su mano y alcanzo algunas frituras de maíz. Stan y Kenny estaban tardando con las malditas pizzas. — Dime algo que no sepa.

—Terminarás siendo la _bonita novia_ de algún prisionero pervertido... — Finalmente Kyle dejó de observar la pantalla cuando puso pausa al juego, colocando toda su atención en Cartman. — Y no voy a estar allí para evitarlo. — Advirtió.

—Has estado leyendo mucha mierda, Kahl. — Kyle rio suavemente cuando un leve reflejo de miedo apareció en los grandes ojos azules del castaño, Cartman parecía un tipo fuerte, por su peso y se colocaba una máscara de confianza y ferocidad, que servía bien en idiotas manipulables, pero eso no iba a funcionar con todos.

No funciono con Kyle.

—Estoy bromeando. — Cartman soltó un suspiro de alivio, que no duró mucho. — Eso no pasara si vas a terapia y al servicio comunitario.

—Sabes ¿qué? Ser la bonita novia de un pervertido prisionero suena incluso mejor, no es como si una maldita polla en mi trasero fuera a matarme, cuando he tenido cosas mucho más grandes ahí. — El castaño se cruzó de brazos y Kyle...

Rompió el control del videojuego que tenía entre sus manos.

—¡¿QUÉ...?!

—No quieres saber lo que se siente una sonda metida en el culo, estúpido judío.

—¡La pizza llegó! — Kenny anuncio, apareciendo en la sala de Kyle con las cajas de pizza. — Nos tardamos porque Stan no dejaba de llorar por Wendy, que si a Wendy le gustaba la pizza vegetariana, que si a Wendy le gustaba ir a la pizzería a donde fuimos, que si Wendy solía pedir una Coca Cola de dieta... que si Wendy RESPIRABA.

—¡Cállate Kenny yo no estaba llorando por Wendy!

—No te creo nada hippie, mira tienes los ojos rojos... Y no, no me digas que estabas fumando mariguana. — Dijo Cartman y Kyle intentó no reír, Stan simplemente se dejó caer en el sofá, justo en medio de Kyle y Cartman. — ¡Vamos hippie! Testaputa está divirtiéndose con ese tipo que conoció en internet y ¡¿lo único que haces es ponerte a llorar por ella?!

—Cállate Cartman...

—¡NO! — Stan se levantó del sofá. — Cartman tiene razón...

—¿La tiene? — Kenny se paralizó en medio de su camino hacia la cocina.

—¿La tiene? — Kyle observó a su amigo, después a Cartman.

—¿La tengo? — El castaño se señaló con sorpresa.

—Sí. — Stan asintió, después sonrió. — Voy a salir a divertirme con algunas chicas.

—Bien por ti hip—...

—Y Kyle va a venir conmigo.

—...pie...


	14. XIV

—¡Deja de joderme Kyle! — Cartman grito, en medio del pasillo de la escuela, llamando la atención de los alumnos que iban y venían de clase en clase, pero, sobre todo sorprendiendo a Kyle, aun con su mano extendida a punto de tocar el hombro de Cartman.

La pequeña conmoción fue inmediatamente olvidada, no era nuevo para nadie que Cartman y Kyle pelearán cada tanto, no era tan frecuente como en años pasados, pero, momentos como este ya no causaban gran revuelo.

— ¿Qué sucede?

—Kyle, en serio... déjame en paz. — Cartman continuó con su camino hacia su salón de clases, que, desafortunadamente era el mismo destino de Kyle.

—¿Qué demonios te pasa ahora? — Cuestiono, no hace menos de veinticuatro horas ellos dos estaban riendo y criticando los efectos especiales de una película de mierda, compitiendo con Stan y Kenny en un videojuego y haciendo todas esas idioteces de adolescentes, e incluso si aún no llegaba a nada, se sintió positivo respecto a las terapias y el servicio comunitario.

Cartman aun no le daba de cenar a sus padres en chile, después de todo.

—Estoy terminando contigo. — El castaño se detuvo y giró levemente. — ¡Solo ignórame de ahora en adelante! ¡Y ve a tus estúpidas citas con Bebe!

—¿Qué mierda se supone que significa eso? ¿Terminando conmigo? — Kyle avanzó los pasos que lo separaban de Cartman, los pasillos pronto quedaron en su totalidad vacíos, Kyle debía ignorar a Cartman como él se lo había pedido e irse inmediatamente a su salón de clases, los cinco minutos de tolerancia que les daba el profesor de matemáticas se estaban agotando. — ¿Qué pasa contigo? — El pelirrojo se detuvo justo frente al castaño. —¡Explícamelo!

Cartman suspiro.

Estaba siendo irracional, ¿Molestándose por qué Stan arrastró a Kyle a una cita con Bebe y Nichole? Cartman volteó su rostro, de pronto el afiche pegado en uno de los casilleros era realmente interesante, sujeto con fuerza la correa de su mochila y sí, estaba siendo un hombre irracional.

Porque se supone que Kyle saliendo con una chica, era normal.

—No soy alguna clase de proyecto personal Kyle, no soy alguien que puedas cambiar tan fácilmente, tampoco soy un trofeo que puedas presumir y decir dentro de algunos años: "Ves a ese tipo de allá, era un perdedor y ahora gracias a mi es un miembro productivo de la sociedad".

Kyle observó por varios segundos a Cartman, ¿Así es como el castaño lo veía? Kyle se río, primero una risa ligera, después una gran carcajada, hasta el punto en que tuvo que sujetar su estómago con fuerza, su risa hacía eco por los pasillos, afortunadamente estaban lejos de los salones.

Las mejillas de Cartman se ruborizarón levemente, aun sin saber por qué.

Naturalmente su primer instinto fue ponerse a la defensiva cuando alguien se reía... ¿de él?

—¿Qué mierda es tan gracioso?

Kyle frotó sus ojos, húmedos por las lágrimas de su risa, trato de calmarse inhalando y exhalando aire en repetidas ocasiones, se paró firmemente frente a Cartman y hablo:

—No eres ningún proyecto, ni trofeo y realmente no espero que alguien pueda cambiarte, — Explicó, Cartman arqueo su ceja derecha. Kyle suspiró, buscando en su mente las palabras correctas. — No lo entiendo realmente, pero creo que cada cosa que te hace ser tú... es... única. — La mirada de Cartman se suavizó, Kyle evitaba verlo a los ojos y el castaño agradece eso, porque después de lo que acababa de escuchar, su racionalidad estaba por los cielos, lejos de su mente y los sentimientos gobernaban su corazón.

Kyle se mantuvo estático, el afiche en el casillero de pronto parecía ser lo más interesante en el mundo, incluso si no sabía de qué jodidos se trataba, sus mejillas se sentían calientes.

¿Qué fue la mierda que había dicho?

_¡Retráctate!_

—Yo... — Cartman río y Kyle regresó su mirada al frente, cualquier palabra que pudiera usar para negar su declaración anterior, murió antes de ser expresada por la sonrisa suave, natural y cálida que Kyle admiro en el rostro de Cartman. Una sonrisa que jamás había visto.

Además, Kyle odiaba mentir.

—Iré a la estúpida terapia. — Informó, esperaba que Kyle jamás se diera cuenta del tipo de control que tenía en su vida, porque estaría más que jodido si lo hacía.

— ¿De verdad?

—No hagas que me arrepienta, Kyel. — Cartman comenzó a caminar, habían perdido la clase de matemáticas, pero no podían quedarse en ese lugar exponiéndose a que algún otro maestro o el mismo director los viera perdiendo el tiempo.

—Entonces el ser... — Kyle hizo lo mismo, siguiendo a Cartman por los pasillos.

— Pero el servicio comunitario está fuera de discusión. — Kyle sonrió, uno de dos no estaba mal, por ahora. — Jamás en mi vida voy a hacer algo que beneficie a ningún jodido idiota.

La mirada de Kyle se iluminó.

— ¿Y qué tal a los gatos? Bebe me comento de este lugar, es un refugio para gatos y...

— ¡Vete a la mierda Kyle!

* * *

—¿Quién es Eric? — Preguntó la mujer parándose frente a ambos adolescentes, se suponía que la encargada estaría esperando a Eric, cuando su padre hizo los trámites necesarios para comenzar con el servicio comunitario en el refugio, les dieron una hora y un día para presentarse. Así que Kyle supone que esa mujer de mirada tosca, postura intimidante y sonrisa para nada amable, era la encargada del lugar. — ¡De prisa no tengo tiempo que perder! — La cabellera rubia de la mujer, estaba repleta de hojas secas y lo que, esperaba fuera fango.

—Él es Eric Cartman y yo soy...

—Annie Moore. — Se presentó. Sujeto la mano de Cartman y lo llevo con ella dentro del lugar, usualmente el castaño ya se habría quejado, pero ¿quién en su sano juicio querría hacerle frente a una mujer que medía cerca de dos metros y tenía la suficiente fuerza como para llevarlo con ella como si fuera una insignificante hoja de papel? — Estamos cortos de personal hoy, generalmente dejaría que te acostumbraras más a esto, pero no hay tiempo.

—¿Tiempo para qué? — Cartman volteó, asegurándose de que Kyle los seguía, pero el maldito judío de jersey solo se reía.

—Una gatita que dejaron esta mañana en el refugio estaba dando a luz. — Annie condujo a Cartman por pasillos que parecían interminables, —Necesito tu ayuda. — Cartman quería protestar, él no sabía qué jodidos hacer, lo más cerca que ha estado de ver un parto, fue en cuarto grado cuando a la vicedirectora se le rompió la fuente frente a todos los alumnos.

Eso fue realmente asqueroso de ver.

Annie se detuvo.

—La gata murió hace algunos minutos, pero los gatos dentro de su vientre están vivos. — Esa mujer estaba siendo irracional.

Justo como él.

—¿Tú quién eres? — Annie señalo a Kyle, en su reporte solo aparecía el nombre de una persona para hacer servicio comunitario en el refugio.

—Es Kyle, mi verdugo personal. — Hablo Cartman.

— No importa. — Cartman sonrió cuando Annie sujeto también la muñeca de Kyle y ahora los arrastraba a los dos como si fueran nada. — Un par de manos extras son bienvenidas, vamos a necesitarlas.

...

—¡Esa mujer está loca! — Cartman cubrió su boca con ambas manos tratando de evitar las arcadas. Cerró sus ojos, pero era mala idea hacerlo, cada vez que lo hacía recordaba a la mujer sujetando un bisturí y abriendo el estómago de la gata.

—No estoy loca Eric, solo hice lo necesario para salvar a los pequeños. — Cartman se tensó levemente cuando escucho la voz femenina, segundos después el olor del cigarrillo llenó sus sentidos, Cartman arrugó la nariz frente al aroma de los cigarrillos baratos.

No olían como los de Kyle o Stan, un poco parecido a los de Kenny.

—¿Quieres uno? — Ofreció, pero Cartman se negó. Incluso si quería uno, los restos de sangre en las manos de la rubia, no lo dejan pensar en nada más que vísceras. —Dejaron a la gata esta mañana frente a la puerta, al parecer los dueños solo la querían para que eliminara a las ratas, nunca la atendieron ni esterilizaron. Así que en su primer celo salió preñada. — Annie se recargo en una de las sillas del lugar. — Y este es el resultado.

—Bueno si, a veces las personas son mierda. — Cartman observó la pequeña caja de cartón, las mantas ligeramente manchadas de rojo y cuatro gatitos bebes arrastrándose, buscando con desesperación a su madre.

—Lo sé... mientras más conozco a las personas, más amo a los animales. — Annie apagó la colilla de su cigarrillo en la suela de su zapato, después sonrió, suave y cansada, pero era una sonrisa. — No voy a quejarme si decides irte. Pero si te quedas, eres bienvenido. Gracias por la ayuda... —La rubia observo a los gatitos. — ¿Te gustaría ponerle nombre al que salvaste?

* * *

**Cartman.**

_Si estoy quedándome atrapado con esa mujer, tú también lo estás, Kyle._

_7:55 p.m._

_¡Joder!_

_¡Olvídate de noches locas con chicas y prepárate para tardes aterradoras con Annie!_

_7:56 p.m._

**Cartman.**

_¿Qué nombre le pondrías a un gato?_

_8:33 p.m._


	15. XV

—Estoy... sinceramente sorprendido. — Gerald puso una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro mientras leía los nuevos reportes de Eric Cartman, como el nuevo tutor legal del castaño era su responsabilidad mantenerse al tanto de todos ellos. Procurar que Eric siguiera asistiendo a las terapias, y que cumpla su servicio comunitario, así como tratar de mantenerlo alejado de los problemas.

Y eso, pensó, era algo imposible, era casi pedirle que mantuviera alejadas a las abejas de la miel. 

Pero... Eric, estaba haciéndolo bien.

—Fue un placer hablar con usted, señor Broflovski. — Gerald sujeto la mano de la mujer de mediana edad, su sonrisa era profesional, sus ojos se entrecerrarón mostrándole las arrugas que se marcaban en el área de sus ojos, Gerald le devolvió una sonrisa pequeña. — Felicidades por su excelente trabajo.

Gerald asintió, acostumbrado a escuchar las mismas palabras de la misma mujer.

Así cuando Gerald regreso a la pequeña área de espera de la comisaría del pueblo, y vio a Kyle junto a Eric Cartman, se sintió, inexplicablemente orgulloso; orgulloso del hijo que tenía, de Kyle quien no dejó al niño que muchas veces lo molesto en la infancia, hundirse y que hizo todo lo humanamente posible para que esto fuera realidad.

Durante los últimos diez meses no ha escuchado nada más que buenas noticias de Eric.

— ¿Y? — Kyle se acercó a su padre, nervioso como la primera vez que estuvieron allí. — ¿Todo bien? — preguntó, aunque sabía la respuesta, necesitaba escucharlo de los labios de su padre, que a su vez lo escuchó de los labios de la trabajadora social.

Eric se mantuvo alejado de ellos dos, siempre lo hacía, apartando la mirada y manteniendo sus manos dentro de los bolsillos de su chaqueta, porque los únicos guantes que tenía y eran sus favoritos, —no porque fueran los únicos— los había perdido.

_Fueron un regalo de su madre, por su último cumpleaños._

Recordó que Kyle lo mencionó.

Gerald se preguntó qué tenía eso de especial, Liane siempre fue una mujer que adoraba comprarle regalos y cualquier cosa que su hijo le pidiera o quisiera.

_Fue un milagro que ella lo recordara._

Gerald hubiera deseado quedarse con la duda, sinceramente.

—Todo bien, Kyle, ¿a menos que hicieran algo malo y lo están ocultando? — Cuestionó, alzando una de sus cejas.

—No. —Dijo con firmeza y seguridad absoluta en una sola palabra, o más bien en una sola persona: Cartman.

Gerald suspiro.

—Vamos a casa entonces. — Indicó, esa era su rutina, cada mes.

Cartman conocía a la perfección el procedimiento a partir de ahora, Gerald pasaría a su lado sin dirigirle la mirada, irían directamente al auto del hombre y durante veinticinco minutos se quedaría callado en el asiento trasero, después un simple "gracias" que, era ya más una costumbre que un verdadero agradecimiento.

Eso era lo normal y Cartman amaba ese tipo de normalidad.

No esperaba nada de Gerald y Gerald no esperaba nada de él.

Pero, esta vez hubo algo diferente, cuando Gerald se detuvo justo a su lado, instintivamente Cartman retrocedió sin saber qué esperar, cuando se trataba del padre de Kyle, realmente no sabía qué esperar...

El hombre respetable que una vez fue un troll en internet.

—Lo estás haciendo muy bien, Eric. Estoy muy orgulloso de ti. — Gerald palmeo gentilmente su hombro y sonrió suavemente, no una sonrisa fingida o forzada, esa sonrisa, ese pequeño gesto y esas palabras, eran sinceras, incluso si no, Cartman se permitió sonreír.

—Gracias, señor Broflovski. — Suponía que ese pequeño sentimiento naciente en su pecho era algo parecido a la gratitud verdadera.

* * *

—Buenas tardes, señora Cartman. — Liane sonrió cuando Kyle la saludo.

—Buenas tardes, Kyle. — El pelirrojo asintió con una verdadera sonrisa en su rostro, los cambios en el aspecto de Liane eran positivamente notorios, con una sonrisa deslumbrante, una mirada suave y ese cálido tono de voz. — Mi bebé está en su habitación. — Liane abrió la puerta por completo y se hizo a un lado para dejar pasar al pelirrojo.

El aroma de las galletas recién horneadas inundó sus sentidos y fue, bastante nostálgico. Recuerdos de su niñez invadieron su mente, todos en casa de Cartman, todos felices a su manera. Kyle negó suavemente aun con la sonrisa en su rostro; sintiéndose de pronto aliviado, la casa que hace meses olía a alcohol, cigarrillos baratos y a hierba, volvía a tener ese toque hogareño, ese toque de calidez.

Cartman volvía a tener a su madre.

—Gracias, subiré entonces. — Liane acepto, vio a Kyle subir por las escaleras y después el reloj en la pared, se quitó el delantal y tomó las llaves de su auto y de la casa, arreglo ligeramente su cabello y salió, estaba haciéndose tarde y necesita algunas cosas del super mercado para la cena de hoy.

Y les daría un poco de privacidad a su calabacín y a Kyle.

Liane cerró la puerta tras ella y se dirigió su auto, sonrió al verse reflejada en el vidrio de la ventana, le gustaba la imagen que veía ahí, una mujer sensata, una mujer hermosa y fuerte, incluso si solo era un cascarón, todavía había alguien que la necesitaba y que la quería.

Ver llorar a Eric y no ser capaz de abrazarlo porque estaba ahogándose en su propio vómito, era algo que jamás podría borrarse de su cabeza.

Ver a Kyle abrazando a Cartman y tratando de calmarlo, observar en los preciosos ojos jades del adolescente la preocupación por Cartman y la decepción hacia ella.

La decepción de ella misma desde la cama del hospital.

Fue el punto de quiebre.

* * *

_**S** _ _**helly_M, preguntó:** _

_**Mi novio me engañó y ahora quiere que le dé una segunda oportunidad, yo lo amo... pero...** _

_**¿Crees que debería perdonarlo?** _

**Bad Irene, respondió:**

**¡Por supuesto!**

**¡Deberías darle una segunda oportunidad después de arrancarle las pelotas! ;D**

**Shelly, Shelly... ese tipo de hombres, NO VALEN LA PENA.**

**Olvídate de él, cómprate tu propio kit de tonta puta malcriada y ve a coge... conocer a otros tipos.**

**Encuentra a la persona correcta, esa para la que serás el mundo entero, que no buscara en nadie más, lo que tiene contigo.**

**Y para eso, para encontrar a la persona correcta, primero debes deshacerte de la persona incorrecta.**

**Cuídate~~~**

**XOXO**

Kyle sonrió cuando dejó de observar la pantalla en su celular y sus ojos buscaron la mirada azul de Cartman.

—¿Qué?

—¿Qué diría Stan si supiera que acabas de decirle a su hermana mayor que salga a coger con otros tipos? —Cartman sonrió levemente, después se alzó de hombros.

—No sé de qué jodidos hablas Kyel. — Kyle guardó silencio cuando Cartman volvió su atención a su computadora.

Inexplicablemente cuando estaba con Cartman el tiempo transcurría de manera diferente, por muy estúpido que sonara, nunca era suficiente, no tenía suficiente tiempo para hablar, para reír o simplemente para escuchar las teclas que Cartman presionaba cada tanto o para verlo usar ese ridículo, pero adorable suéter con un gran estampado de un unicornio y arcoiris al frente.

Un suéter que Kyle le compró y que Cartman solo usaba cuando estaban en su habitación, ellos dos y Bad Irene.

Kyle observó la foto de perfil de Bad Irene, como no, el estampado del suéter rosa con unicornios y arcoíris.

La historia del suéter era tan ridícula como el suéter mismo. Una idiotez, en realidad.

_**Cheap, preguntó:** _

_**Estoy confundido...** _

_**Soy un chico, pero...** _

**_Recientemente me he sentido de esta manera acerca de otro chico._ **

**_¿Sabes ese tipo de latidos que crees que tu corazón se va a salir de tu pecho? Sé que es fisiológicamente imposible, pero así lo siento cada vez que él me sonríe. E incluso si muero por culpa de estos acelerados latidos, quiero que el siga sonriendo así siempre, haría cualquier cosa para que esto fuera así._ **

_**Podría ser una bonita forma de morir.** _

_**Por supuesto no es lo único que me hace pensar que me gusta, aunque podría ser suficiente, sin embargo, jamás en mi vida esto me ha pasado con alguna otra persona. No con tanta INTENSIDAD.** _

_**Mi preocupación por él, mi incesante deseo de protegerlo... él suele ser problemático, pero creo que incluso eso lo hace especial.** _

_**Lo hace perfecto para mí.** _

_**Y simplemente el tiempo cuando estoy con él, no es suficiente...** _

_**Nada es suficiente cuando se trata de él.** _

**_PD: Es la primera vez que te escribo, pero sigo tu blog desde hace semanas <3_ **

**Bad Irene, respondió:**

**Definitivamente, te gusta... lo amas.**

**Pero creo que eso ya lo sabias, mierdecita gay.**

**Suerte~**

**XOXO**

_Definitivamente, te gusta... lo amas._

—¡Me tengo que ir! — Kyle casi grito, Cartman giró levemente su rostro, observó el reloj en la pantalla de la computadora y aún no había pasado ni una hora desde que Kyle abrió la puerta de su habitación y entró como si fuera su propia habitación, recostandose en su cama...

¿Cuándo fue que esta rutina comenzó? ¿Cuándo fue que esta rutina no lo molestó?

—Pero aún es temprano, Kahl. — Señaló, siete en punto no era la hora habitual para que Kyle regresará a casa.

_Estoy confundido..._

_Soy un chico, pero..._

_Recientemente me he sentido de esta manera acerca de otro chico._

—Lo siento... — Kyle cerró sus ojos y sacudió su cabeza.

Era imposible.

_¿Sabes ese tipo de latidos que crees que tu corazón se va a salir de tu pecho? Sé que es fisiológicamente imposible, pero así lo siento cada vez que él me sonríe. E incluso si muero por culpa de estos acelerados latidos, quiero que el siga sonriendo así siempre, haría cualquier cosa para que esto fuera así._

_Podría ser una bonita forma de morir._

—¿Pasó algo en casa? — Cartman pregunto, notando la manera en que Kyle no dejaba de mirar la pantalla de su teléfono celular.

—No... — Negó, y Cartman sonrió.

Y allí estaba, ese acelerado ritmo cardiaco que intentó ignorar, porque al igual que su mal hábito de morderse las uñas, solo aparecía cuando Cartman sonreía.

—Entonces quédate, mamá horneo galletas, Kyle.

—Yo... — ¿Eso haría feliz a Cartman? Últimamente era la pregunta que más se hacía. Si la respuesta era "si" Kyle haría todo para que Cartman sonriera más, si la respuesta era "no", lo único que Kyle debía hacer era convertirlo en un "si".

Incluso si moría en el intento.

_Mi preocupación por él, mi incesante deseo de protegerlo... él suele ser problemático, pero creo que incluso eso lo hace especial._

_Lo hace perfecto para mí._

_No lo entiendo realmente, pero creo que cada cosa que te hace ser tú... es... única._ _  
_

_Y simplemente el tiempo cuando estoy con él, no es suficiente..._

_Nada es suficiente cuando se trata de él._

—Me quedaré.

_Definitivamente, te gusta... lo amas._

No, Kyle no amaba a Eric Cartman.

* * *

**Kyle :)**

_¿Podemos vernos en el laboratorio de química después de clases?_

_10: 45 a.m._

**Cartman.**

_Bien._

_10:45 a.m._


	16. XVI

—¿Por qué mierda tengo que ayudarte a limpiar el puto laboratorio de química? — Protestó, sujetando con desgano la probeta que Kyle le dio, tener esa cosa en su mano le trajo lejanos y desagradables recuerdos del cuarto grado, con el detestable señor Garrison, el señor esclavo y un jerbo llamado lemmiwinks. — ¿No se supone que Kenny iba a hacerlo? — Sacudió su cabeza tratando de lanzar lejos sus recuerdos, concentrándose en Kyle, y fue fácil, Kyle y su suave sonrisa, Kyle y sus hermosos ojos, Kyle y los rebeldes rizos que sobresalen de los lados de su ushanka.

—El bastardo se fue apenas sonó el timbre. — Kyle sujeto con cuidado los tubos de ensayo, ordenándolos en fila. — Iremos a comer después de que termine, entonces, si me ayudas terminaremos más rápido, ¿no?

Cartman entrecerró sus ojos, después suspiro.

— ¡Está bien! — Kyle sonrió victorioso. — Carajo... tú sí que jodes, Kyel... — Cartman camino directamente a la siguiente mesa, sin esconder su enfado y las maldiciones lanzadas a Kyle y de vez en cuando a la madre de Kyle. — Eres un grandísimo hijo de puta...

Y lejos de ofenderlo, Kyle se divertía al ver el ceño fruncido de Cartman, sus grandes y expresivos ojos, cuando sus miradas se cruzaban, ese azul intenso y atrayente, eran iguales a los que él recuerda cuando eran niños, pero al mismo tiempo algo había cambiado...

Ya no había rastro de odio o desprecio hacia él, o eso quería creer.

Podía seguir insultándolo, podía seguir burlándose de él por su cabello o el hecho de que, técnicamente, Kyle era de Jersey, sin embargo, había algo en sus palabras, en su mirada, en su jodida sonrisa ladina, que...

Simplemente no podía molestarse con Cartman por ser un estúpido, idiota, injustamente encantador... bastardo.

_Definitivamente, te gusta... lo amas._

Es como si aquellas palabras dentro de su mente desactivaran un hechizo o un comando, fue consciente de los latidos acelerados de su corazón, que su mirada no se ha apartado en ningún momento de la espalda de Cartman, y esa estúpida sonrisa que puede ver en el reflejo de uno de los vidrios de la venta que tiene justamente al lado.

_Tal vez..._

Pero Kyle lo negó de inmediato, cerró sus ojos y sólo escucho los ruidos que Cartman hacía al caminar o mover algo de aquí a allá.

Simplemente, tenía que dejar de pensar en cosas absurdas, Cartman era uno de sus amigos, no quería arruinar lo que tenían ahora con sentimientos y pensamientos extraños, en ese lugar en ese momento, Kyle podía disfrutar de la compañía de Cartman, bromear y reír... incluso podía discutir con él, sin el aberrante odio que Cartman profesaba por él cuando tenían diez.

Kyle conoció a un Eric Cartman que podía sentir y era vulnerable, que podía ser amable con un gatito bebé, lo vio tomarlo con cuidado y ser paciente al alimentarlo, lo vio sonreír con emoción, como si de un niño pequeño se tratara cuando nombró a su gata:

_Misha._

Y esas sonrisas, esas sinceras sonrisas, eran tan pocas, tan escasas, que deseo poder tenerlas todas.

Pero también conoció a un Eric Cartman roto y quiso juntar los pedazos para repararlo, y es un trabajo complicado, arduo y extenso... porque Cartman no es precisamente un tipo fácil de entender, Kyle se ha cortado las manos incontables veces con los filos de esos pedazos; aun así, cuidadosamente, cada trozo es amoldado con extrema precisión y delicadeza.

¿Por qué? Porque cada trozo, por insignificante que parezca hace a Cartman, ser Cartman.

—¡KYLE! ¡No has movido un sólo dedo de mierda para ayudarme! —Cartman plantó las palmas de sus manos sobre la superficie de la mesa, Kyle parpadeo repetidas veces, el castaño lucia enfadado, tan cerca de su rostro que pudo ver perfectamente el brillante e intensó azul de su mirada, espesas pestañas, las arrugas que se formaban entre su entrecejo y los delgados vellos que había en su rostro, tan finos y estéticos como los de una chica, sus dedos escocieron porque su rostro parecía una aterciopelada y suave superficie, que quería tocar.

Cartman era bonito, lindo... pero también era atractivo, guapo...

Y aunque al principio trató de ocultarlo tras una muralla de preocupación, el que Cartman haya ganado un poco del peso que había perdido, le fascinó, le gustaba el Cartman gordito, y suave y amable y sonriente.

—¡KYLE! —Cartman volvió a llamarlo y Kyle fijo toda su atención en los labios de Cartman, estaba seguro que el castaño siguió llamándolo, porque sus labios siguieron moviéndose, tal vez lo estaba insultando, el tono de su voz se escuchaba molesto, irritado... y tan cercano. —¿Qué mierda pasa contigo? ¡Joder, Kyle... tengo hambre!

Sus labios, pequeños pero gruesos, eternamente entintados de color rosa suave, su color natural que a veces Cartman resaltaba colocándose un poco de brillo labial, porque odiaba que sus labios se resequen con el frío infernal de las montañas de Colorado.

No le molestaba, ni se burlaría de él, incluso golpearía a todo aquel que se atreviera a hacerlo.

Cartman puede ser tan femenino como quiera, pero no necesariamente por eso es gay; Wendy es una chica, que es probablemente más masculina que todos en la escuela, aun así, es cien por ciento heterosexual, y él, es el estereotipo típico de un chico que asiste a la escuela, tiene notas decentes, juega básquet y aspira a ir a una buena universidad...

Y, aun así, no puede apartar los ojos de los labios de Cartman.

—¿Kyle? — Su nombre otra vez, Cartman mordió su labio inferior y como si estuviera frente a la televisión, el efecto de cámara lenta se activó en su mente, cuando Cartman dejó de presionar sus dientes contra su labio, liberándolo poco a poco, la carne levemente roja y húmeda por los restos de brillo labial y saliva.

No lo culpen por lo que pasó después.

Sus manos sujetaron las mejillas de Cartman, comprobando que eran tan lindas y suaves como lucían, el banco donde estaba sentado cayó y resonó en el aula, pero no importo, nada importaba ahora, no cuando sus labios buscaban con desesperación los de Cartman y no tardó en encontrarlos, confundidos, asustados, pero completamente dispuestos a recibirlo.

Había besado antes, a otras chicas y Kyle sabía qué hacer, sabía a donde tenía que llevar sus manos, como mover sus labios sobre los ajenos y sabía exactamente lo que debía sentir... esa emoción, ese cosquilleo...

Pero por supuesto con Cartman no podía esperar a que sea igual.

Kyle sólo mantenía sus labios sobre los de Cartman, porque incluso eso se sentía bien, JODIDAMENTE bien, y descolocó todo dentro de su mente.

Es como si pudiera tener un Orgasmo sólo con esto.

Sin embargo, la naturaleza humana era curiosa, ambigua y muchas veces codiciosa, porque no importaba lo JODIDAMENTE bien que se sintiera Kyle, no era suficiente, no bastaba, quería más y estaba seguro que el interior de la boca de Cartman, la lengua de Cartman, morder y chupar los labios de Cartman... sería mucho, mucho mejor.

Y tal vez Cartman pensó lo mismo, Kyle sintió como las manos de Cartman se deslizaban sobre su pecho hasta subir a su cuello, tuvo un entrañable sentimiento al notar como se alzaba de puntas y lo abrazaba, mientras entreabrió sus labios y respondía a una petición aún no hecha.

Le gustaba el Cartman que era suave, amable, bonito y gordito, pero había algo que lo volvía completamente loco de este Cartman apasionado, agresivo y casi desesperado, por un beso.

Kyle sostuvo con mayor fuerza el rostro de Cartman y comenzó, moviendo sus labios, tentando el terreno, preparándose para el siguiente paso, disfrutando de los cálidos y deliciosos labios de Cartman, deslizó sus manos, una directamente a la nuca de Cartman, el gorro del castaño cayó al piso y Kyle pudo disfrutar de las suaves hebras castañas.

La otra afianzando su cintura y aferrándose a él, una advertencia implícita...

_No voy a dejarte ir._

Menta y chocolate, Cartman sabía a los dulces que Annie compraba. Entonces, el misterio de los dulces desaparecidos quedaba resuelto.

Comer _Sweeties_ ya no iba a ser igual de ahora en adelante.

Finalmente, Kyle sucumbé a la tentación de explorar y provocar; explorar cada centímetro de la boca de Cartman y provocar en él sensaciones que nadie jamás ha logrado hacerlo sentir. Pero para ser sinceros, Kyle es el único que se siente así... la ansiedad que se trasforma en ese cosquilleo cada vez que mueve sus labios sobre los de Cartman para buscar el ajusté perfecto entre ellos, su lengua y la de Cartman bailando, primero suavemente, después danzando en un apasionado encuentro.

Un minuto parecen mil horas. Mil horas que son insuficientes.

Perdido en una nebulosa, en donde lo único que importa es el calor del cuerpo entre sus brazos, el suspiro que escapó de la boca del contrario, cuando sus labios se separaron por un instante, las caricias delicadas, y el momento en que vuelve a sentirse completo y feliz...

Que es, cuando sus labios se unen de nuevo.

Pretendió acariciar aquella sensación, anhelando que nunca desapareciera, deseando que en el mundo sólo existieran ellos dos y estarían bien, porque lo único que Kyle necesitaba, estaba entres sus brazos, donde pertenecía.

Donde se pertenecían.

El fuerte ruido de la ventana al abrirse por completo, la cortina meciéndose con el gélido viendo, los tubos de ensayo rodando hasta caer al piso y romperse; los trajo a la realidad y fue como si hubiesen caído de la más esponjosa nube a la más dura superficie.

Y lo único que Kyle pudo hacer, fue ver como Cartman corría lejos de él.

* * *

—Bese a alguien en el laboratorio de química. — Es lo primero que Stan escucha al abrir a puerta de su casa, después de que alguien, que ahora sabía era Kyle, había golpeado insistentemente y tocado el timbre como loco.

—¡Wooo! — Obviamente, Stan no necesita esconder su sorpresa. Cierra la puerta tras él y guía a Kyle para sentarse en la escalinata de la entrada, el día es malo, es frío, no tiene sus guantes ni su gorro, pero no importa demasiado. — ¿Quién?

Kyle cubre su rostro con ambas manos y niega esa información, Stan sonríe y se queda allí, esperando.

—Fue increíble Stan... — Su voz se escuchó distorsionada, pero aún era entendible. — Era... es... ¡Joder! — Stan palmeo ligeramente el hombro de su mejor amigo, era la primera vez que veía a Kyle así, perdiendo la razón por una persona.

Ese _alguien_... había dejado una huella profunda en Kyle.

—No se supone que deba sentirme así. — Kyle alejo las manos de su cara y vio directamente en la mirada de Stan. — Es tan... no sé ni como describirlo, fue...

Stan se rió suavemente.

_Definitivamente, te gusta... lo amas._

¿Por qué es tan difícil de aceptar?

No es el hecho de que Kyle probablemente sea gay, él no tiene ningún problema con ello, cuando sucedió lo de Craig y Tweek, contemplo esa posibilidad, por curiosidad tal vez, cuando lo de sus amigos dejó de ser una relación por presión social, Craig levantó el dedo medio al mundo entero y eligió quedarse con Tweek y Tweek eligió quedarse con Craig.

Aunque Kyle no sabe quién ganó en realidad en esa batalla... sin embargo, Craig y Tweek se ven y son felices. Y Kyle no tiene derecho a decir nada, no cuando su "relación" sea la que sea con Cartman es jodidamente desconcertante y compleja.

La cuestión es que, Kyle no podía ser gay porque le gustan las chicas... le gustaban todas las chicas.

Pero sólo le gusta un chico.

Y ese chico es el problema.

Ese chico siempre era un jodido problema.

—Necesito un cigarrillo. — y si su Dios era benevolente, tal vez mañana él y Cartman despertarán con amnesia.

* * *

Cartman solía pensar que su amor por Kyle era inútil, inservible y que estaba destinado a morir en la fría oscuridad como una flor que ni siquiera pudo alcanzar a brotar y estaba bien con ello, lo había aceptado desde que comprendió que lo que sentía por Kyle no era odio, sino amor...

Kyle seguiría su camino lejos de South Park, lejos de él. Iría a una prestigiosa universidad, porque Kyle era inteligente, estaba seguro que conseguiría un buen trabajo, conocería a una buena mujer tan inteligente como él, y tendrían hijos.

La perfecta familia que Kyle se merece.

Así que cada vez que Kyle le sonreía, cada vez que lo abrazo, que lo conforto, que se quedó a su lado, que lo ayudó... se dijo a sí mismo que era porque Kyle era un maldito imbécil de buen corazón.

Él no tendría su novela romántica barata gay, llena de mierdas clichés. Cómo las que leía en internet y a veces escribía.

Pero...

Cartman abrazo la vieja manta, bajo las sábanas de su cama, oculto del mundo entero, de su madre y de su propia racionalidad, esa que le decía que no debía _abrazar_ ilusiones sin sentido y esperanzas vanas.

Quizás si lo hubiera escuchado, no habría sido tan doloroso.

—¡Fue tu culpa Cartman! — El acelerado latido de su corazón, cayó, hasta el punto en que Cartman pensó que se había detenido por completo y no le extrañaría, porque esas palabras se sintieron como una puñalada al corazón.

¿Qué esperaba cuando Kyle le dijo que tenían que hablar a solas y lo llevó hasta el desolado patio trasero?

Esperaba su propio final de mierda, con el típico cliché de felices por siempre...

Cartman se burló, no de Kyle, se burló de su propia estupidez.

—Bueno, bueno... mira que judío tan hipócrita tenemos aquí. — Cartman negó suavemente, el amargo en su boca y las lágrimas que se obligó a retener. Se sacaría él mismo los ojos, si comenzaba a llorar.

—¡No, espera! — Kyle negó, casi con desesperación. —¡Lo siento! No es eso... yo, sólo... sólo quería ayudarte.

Se sacaría el corazón, el hígado, el intestino, los pulmones... por haber tenido esperanza.

—¡Vete a la mierda Kyle!

Sólo tenía que sentarse y ver como todas las cosas buenas que había en su vida, desaparecen una por una.

Comenzando con Kyle. 


	17. XVII

**_Anónimo, preguntó:_ ** ****

**_Me enamore de mi amigo, sí, de ese chico al que había ignorado, del que no sé absolutamente nada..._ ** ****

**_Del chico que he conocido por las últimas dos semanas._ ** ****

**_Del chico que está enamorado de otra persona..._ ** ****

**_Y no sé qué CARAJOS hacer._ ** ****

**Bad Irene, respondió:**

**O sea que, la cosa quedó en que tu mejor amigo está enamorado de ti, pero al final tú te enamoraste de tu otro amigo, que al mismo tiempo está enamorado de tu mejor amigo, que está enamorado de ti (!?!?!?**

**¡Woowowowowowowowo! ¡STOP! ¡STOP! ¡ESTO ESTÁ QUE ARDE!**

**JUSTO EL PLOT TWIST QUE HACÍA FALTA, ¡CARAJO!**

**Ok, sí... ¡¡¡Estoy contigo!!! Ve a conquistar a ese tipo.**

**(Y asegúrate de mantenerme informada, es para fines culturales.)**

**PD: La frase de hoy para ti es...**

**((Asegúrate de utilizarla bien.))**

**"Si no puedes estar con quien amas, ama a quien está contigo."**

**Suerte campeón~~~**

**XOXO**

— _Si no puedes estar con quien amas, ama a quien está contigo_... — Stan susurró, cerró sus ojos mientras se recargaba en el respaldo de su silla, con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro. Incluso si no conocía personalmente a Irene, esa chica, estaba ocupando un pequeño espacio en su corazón. Especialmente hora que no tenía a Kyle o a Kenny.

Todo fue raro después de que vomitara en medio de su habitación, desde las mariposas revoloteando sin control alguno dentro de su estómago, el acelerado latido de su corazón, esa burbujeante sensación de que, de alguna manera todo está bien y era correcto.

Sus sentimientos hacia Cartman estaban bien y eran correctos. Y no importaba nada más.

El asombro, terror y angustia reflejados en el rostro de Kyle, la sorpresa de Kenny, la racionalidad que abandonaba su propia mente, el miedo y las dudas, que, simplemente lanzó lejos...

La furia lo cegó por completo, pero al mismo tiempo aclaró sus sentimientos.

Pero, otra verdad se clavó como una flecha directamente en su corazón. La más obvia y dolorosa verdad, porque Eric Cartman no lo amaba a él...

Sin embargo, la persona que Eric amaba, tampoco lo amaba a él.

¿Podrían culparlo, por sentirse levemente agradecido? ¿Tendría que sentirse mal por esto? ¿Debería...?

¿Debería tomar ventaja de está situación?

* * *

Kenny pensó que probablemente estaba exagerando, cuando Cartman le regresó una mirada interrogativa, confundida y molesta durante la primera hora de clases, esa mañana había entrado en una especie de modo protector con Cartman cuando se encontraron caminó a la escuela, Butters lo comparó con un perro de caza, siempre alerta y a la defensiva.

Pero vamos, eran Kyle y Stan, los tipos más _inteligentes_ y _racionales_ que conocía.

Lo comprobó esa misma mañana cuando Stan llegó al salón de clases, se acercó a ellos, les sonrió y los saludo como era costumbre, no había ni un pequeño rastro del Stan furioso que había visto horas atrás, no hubo vómitos cuando hablo con Cartman, simplemente un chico normal que saludaba a sus amigos.

Sin embargo, Kyle era su mayor preocupación, sin saber si llegaría para la segunda hora o si definitivamente no asistirá a clases este lunes, después de saber que a su súper mejor amigo le gustaba Cartman, el chico que ha amado, desde, probablemente siempre.

Un pequeño trozo de papel llegó a su escritorio, miró de reojo a su derecha y aunque Butters tenía la vista al frente, había una sonrisa en sus labios.

_¿Está todo bien?_

Kenny suspiro y cerró sus ojos, olvidándose de la clase de matemáticas, los números nunca fueron su fuerte de todos modos.

_No tengo ni puta idea, Butters._

No culpen a Kenny por haber presenciado algo que creia tan jodidamente imposible, pero era real. Ver a Kyle besar a Cartman, no fue algo que quisiera, el remordimiento tal vez, el mensaje de Cartman diciéndole que iba a cortarle las pelotas si no dejaba de joder con Butters y regresaba, quién sabe qué fue, lo que lo llevó todo el camino hasta el laboratorio de química para ayudar a Kyle y a Cartman.

Siempre supo que Cartman sentía algo por Kyle, era tan jodidamente obvio que no entendía cómo es que nadie más lo notaba, ni siquiera el mismo Cartman o el chico que era el causante de todo esto, Kyle.

Dio un paso hacia el costado derecho, escondiéndose tras la pared, sonriendo para sí, decidido a no molestar.

Cuando el fuerte ruido del viento golpeando la ventana y algo rompiéndose se escuchó, Cartman salió del lugar sin prestar atención a nada, ni siquiera a él, segundos después Kyle salió también, tomando un camino completamente diferente al de Cartman.

Kenny terminó la limpieza sin ayuda de nadie, cerró la ventana con seguro y recogió el cristal roto de los tubos de ensayo.

Más tarde llamó a Cartman, pero no esperaba que él le dijera algo.

Cartman podía indagar en la vida de Kenny las veces que fueran necesarias, pero Kenny nunca pudo expresar ni siquiera una palabra de preocupación por él, porque inmediatamente se cerraba como una ostra, protegiendo el más valioso tesoro que había en su interior.

Un tesoro que sólo Kyle pudo obtener.

Hasta que Kyle lo jodio.

Fumar en el solitario y nevado patio trasero, no fue la mejor decisión de ese día. Y ciertamente de ningún otro día.

_¡Vete a la mierda Kyle!_

Kenny volvió a suspirar, ¿En qué momento la vida irreverente y despreocupada de él y sus amigos, se volvió una telenovela de bajo presupuesto?

* * *

La hora del almuerzo llegó, rutinario, tranquilo, para esa hora Kenny sabía que Kyle no iba a llegar, Stan seguía actuando como si nunca hubiera admitido que Cartman le gustaba y después haber vomitado la alfombra de su habitación.

Kenny se había relajado lo suficiente para bajar la guardia.

Nada lo preparó para lo que estaba a punto de ocurrir y lo que pasaría después.

— ¡¿Viste esa foto en Facebook?! — El escándalo comenzó lejos de ellos, Kenny lo ignoró y siguió molestando a Butters para que le diera un poco de jugo de manzana, mientras que Cartman les decía que podían ser todo lo maricas que quisieran lejos de él...

— ¡WOOOOO! ¡¿ES DE VERDAD?!

— ¡NO PUEDO CREERLO ESA PUTA! — Kenny dejo de molestar a Cartman cuando los gritos llegaron hasta su mesa.

— ¿Por qué las chicas son tan escandalosas? — Cuestiono Stan, Cartman rodó sus ojos.

— ¡Precisamente porque son niñas, hippie! Seguramente están viendo una publicación donde uno de los tipos famosos que hace que mojen sus panties, está saliendo con una tipa, quizás otra famosa, que, es mucho mejor que todas ellas, pero en lugar de admitirlo la llaman puta por celos. — Cartman se alzó de hombros, sin darle mayor importancia.

Y Kenny, Butters y Stan se rieron de ello. Cada uno por diferentes razones.

— ¡RED ESTÁ SALIENDO CON KYLE BROFLOVSKI! — Anuncio Bebe, justo al lado de su mesa, lo más fuerte que pudo e hizo a Butters cubrirse los oídos por el agudo grito, a Kenny mirarla como si fuera una completa extraña y lo que estaba diciendo no tuviera sentido alguno.

— ¡HIJA DE PUTA! — El gritó de Cartman se perdió entre todo el bullicio, o pudo esconderse entre los otros insultos de las chicas hacia Red.

— ¡CARTMAN!

Así, Kenny tenía que replantear la opinión que tenía de Kyle y Stan, cuando Kyle estaba comportándose como un completo idiota, otra vez y Stan se llevó a Cartman, a un destino desconocido.

_Pero vamos, eran Kyle y Stan, los tipos más inteligentes y racionales que conocía._

El amor es, un sentimiento de temer.


	18. XVIII

—¡Detente Kyle! — Kenny gritó, cerró sus ojos cuando el puño del pelirrojo chocó contra la mejilla derecha de Stan, Kenny quería saber dónde jodidos estaban Sharon y Randy, pero por supuesto cada vez que algo serio o grave pasaba, los malditos adultos no se veían por ninguna parte.

No obstante, todos ellos se podían unir para hacer que dos niños de diez años se sintieran lo suficientemente presionados para comenzar a fingir una relación homosexual o para hacer desde cero una puta urbanización como SodoSopa solo para traer a Whole Foods Market para construir un supermercado.

—¡Hamburguesas! — Butters exclamó, Stan no se había quedado sin hacer nada, después de que Kyle lo golpeó, regresando el puñetazo con éxito en la mandíbula de Kyle.

—¡Stanley! — Kenny quiso dar un paso hacia adelante, para detener toda esa demostración absurda de testosterona.

—¡Dale con la silla! — Medio gritó, medio balbuceó, Eric Cartman alentando a Stanley y a Kyle a luchar desde que tiene memoria. La diferencia esta vez, es que esos dos machos Alfa estaban peleando por el derecho a copular con ese gordo de mierda, que además estaba completamente ebrio, como para entenderlo.

—¡Cállate Cartman! — Kenny sujetaba a Cartman, para impedir que su codiciado trasero cayera en el duro piso de la sala de Sharon; Kyle lanzó otro golpe que afortunadamente Stan logró esquivar, no obstante, la lámpara tras él no fue tan afortunada, no sabía qué mierda hacer, no podía pedirle a Butters que sostuviera a Cartman, mucho menos pedirle que detuviera a esos animales en celo.

Una segunda lámpara murió con honor, al caerse de la mesa que Stan pasó a traer cuando quiso golpear otra vez a su super mejor rival en el amor.

Cuando Sharon regresara de donde sea que este, iba a estar tan molesta con su sala completamente destruida.

— ¡Vamos chicos, deténganse y hablemos! — Kenny insistió, sin embargo, es como si estuviera hablando con un montón de mierda, sus palabras fueron ignoradas. Cartman se removió entre sus brazos, Kenny lo sujeto más fuerte.

—¡Vamos hippie! ¡No pierdas Kyle! — Cartman rió, alentando a ambos adolescentes hormonales. Kenny deseaba con desesperación una tercera mano para cubrir la boca del castaño, estaba levemente enojado con Cartman, porque no necesitaba que siguiera lanzando leña a esa hoguera.

— ¡Calladito te ves más bonito, Cartman! — Kenny dijo.

—¡Vamos amigos, no pelen! — Dijo Butters, aun sin entender qué sucedía ahí.

Kyle sujeto el suéter de su super mejor amigo o ex super mejor amigo, estaba tan confundido y tenía dolor, estaba seguro que tenía dolor, en el rostro, en sus nudillos manchados con su sangre y la de Stan, en el corazón y ese era el que lo estaba jodiendo más.

—¡NO ME GUSTAS DE ESA MANERA, IDIOTA!

Stan sujeto las muñecas de Kyle, su ceño se frunció. Ira, dolor y tristeza mezclados perfectamente en la mirada que le dio a Kyle.

—¡LO SÉ! ¡AHORA, LO SÉ!

—¡ES CARTMAN, SIEMPRE FUE CARTMAN! ¡ESTOY TAN JODIDAMENTE ENAMORADO DE ESE MALDITO HIJO DE PUTA!

* * *

—¿Ike, puedo entrar? — Kyle tocó dos veces la puerta, giro la perilla cuando su pequeño hermano no respondió, esperando ver al niño dentro de su cama, en el mejor de los casos durmiendo, en el peor convulsionando por la fiebre elevada.

—No, no puedes. — O jugando frente a su computadora con una manta en los hombros y el plato de sopa de pollo sin tocar.

Kyle suspiró, amaba a Ike, pero a veces solo quería rodear su cuello con ambas manos y estrangularlo hasta que dejara de respirar o de decir que estaba gravemente enfermo para evitar ir a la escuela y jugar todo el día para subir de niveles en el maldito videojuego.

—Regresa a la cama. — Kyle se acercó a Ike, colocando su mano sobre la frente del pequeño, ligeramente caliente, al parecer su hermano no estaba mintiendo del todo, pero no era algo por lo que su madre tuviera que preocuparse, mucho menos algo por lo que Kyle debería quedarse en casa sin asistir a clases.

_Me gusta..._

La voz de Stan resonó en su mente, la imagen de Cartman se enlazó con esa declaración. No tenía tiempo de estar en casa sin hacer nada...

—Maldición... — Susurro, Ike desvió su mirada por un breve segundo de la pantalla de su computadora hasta la figura inmóvil a su lado, Kyle lucía molesto, preocupado y...

Lucia justamente como hace dos meses y medio, cuando comenzó a salir con chicas de la nada. No se veía feliz, es todo lo que podía decir, es como si hubiera estado en algún trance, en donde el funcionamiento de su cuerpo estaba en automático, respiraba, dormía, comía, hacía lo que se supone que tenía que hacer, todo fielmente programado.

Y desde hace tiempo, justamente dos meses y medio, no veía a Cartman junto a Kyle. Tampoco escuchaba el incesante parloteo de Kyle en el teléfono o de Kyle hablando de Cartman en la cena, apoyado por Gerald al decir que definitivamente Cartman estaba cambiando para bien, incluso Sheila parecía tener una opinión diferente del chico ahora.

_Deberías invitarlo a cenar, Bubiee._

Pero eso se acabó, no más Cartman, no más Kyle sonriente, no más Kyle feliz.

— ¿No tenías que ir al súper, Kyle? — Ike regresó su atención al videojuego, pulso play de nuevo y los sonidos e imágenes volvieron. Escucho a Kyle suspirar, para después decirle que no iba a tardar, Ike pudo o no responder con un simple chasquido de su lengua.

Cuando la puerta de su habitación se cerró, Ike suspiro.

Crecer era una jodida mierda, sobre todo cuando había sentimientos que te niegas a aceptar y cuando lo haces...

Puede ser demasiado tarde.

* * *

—¿Podemos mantener esto en secreto, Kyle? — Red ladeo su rostro, posiciono su dedo sobre sus labios y le sonrió a Kyle.

— ¿Qué? ¿Qué te estás saltando la escuela para ir de compras al centro comercial? — Kyle extendió las bolsas a Red, demasiada ropa, zapatos y maquillaje, pero para Red todo eso era apenas suficiente.

—¡Exacto! ¡Por eso le gustas a las chicas Kyle! — Red sujeto sus compras, su casa estaba a solo dos cuadras y Kyle tenía que ir a casa para ver a su hermano enfermo, de otra manera, el caballero que vivía en Kyle la hubiera escoltado hasta su casa.

Kyle sonrió, incómodo y Red suspiro.

—Supongo que no es mi problema, pero últimamente te vez un poco... decaído, ¿Estas bien?

—Ummm... Estoy bien, gracias por preguntar. — Kyle dio un paso hacia atrás, era hora de irse, suficiente tiempo perdido fuera de casa. Si Sheila llegaba y no estaba cuidando de un muy obviamente, enfermo Ike, estaría en problemas.

—Ok, es duro... cuando te preguntan directamente... — Red se alzó de hombros — Pero hay alguien a quien podrías decirle todo lo que te molesta, hay un foro en internet, ¿sabes? Sé que a ustedes chicos esas cosas de niñas les importa una mierda...Pero Bad Irene es la mejor, — Red sonrió y Kyle, inevitablemente también sonrió. — Bien, olvida eso... no sé ni siquiera porque te lo dije.

—Gracias, Red. Tomare en cuenta a Bad Irene para un consejo o dos. — Red sonrió porque la sonrisa que Kyle le daba ahora era una más cálida y sincera. — Nos vemos. — Dijo Kyle y las costumbres de la chica, la vencieron, cuando se acercó a Kyle para darle un beso en la mejilla, como usualmente se despedía de sus amigos, especialmente Bebe, Wendy y Clyde.

Afortunadamente Kyle tenía reflejos rápidos, no tan rápidos para la indiscreción de una cámara a lo lejos, que, en ese momento ninguno de los dos, noto.

—¡Lo siento! — Las mejillas de Red se encendieron, Kyle sonrió débilmente, sin darle mayor importancia.

—No te preocupes, nos vemos... ¿mañana? Supongo. — Finalmente Kyle regresaba a casa. Ignorando la tormenta que se avecinaba.


	19. Especial.

_Oye... ¿Estás libre el sábado?_

_8:18 p.m._

**Cartman.**

_Por qué???_

_8:22 p.m._

— ¿No puedes decirme "sí" o "no"? — Kyle suspiró, escribió rápidamente un nuevo mensaje y lo envió.

_Quiero que vengas conmigo al centro comercial._

_8:23 p.m._

**Cartman.**

_Por qué??????_

_8:25 p.m._

_Necesitas una niñera para que no te pierdas o qué?_

_8:25 p.m._

Kyle rodó sus ojos, ¿en serio? ¡¿Era tan malditamente difícil escribir un simple "sí" o "no"?! Por supuesto con Cartman nada era tan jodidamente fácil, pero de alguna manera era algo que Kyle esperaba, la sonrisa en su rostro era prueba de ello.

_¿Puedes o no?_

_8:26 p.m._

**Cartman.**

_Si, pero te va a salir caro, yo cobro por hora._

_Especialmente si el niño es un fastidioso colorado de Jersey, esos son los peores._

_8:33 p.m._

_¡Jodete fatass!_

_8:33 p.m._

**Cartman.**

_¡Vete a la mierda Kyle! ¡No estoy gordo, maldito imbécil!_

_8:34 p.m._

_El sábado a las 3, vamos en el auto de papá._

_Yo te recojo._

_8:35 p.m._

**Cartman.**

_Okey!_

_8:36 p.m._

Kyle sonrió, y sujeto su teléfono con ambas manos junto a su pecho, como si fuera uno de sus más grandes tesoros, incluso si ya era un modelo viejo, hubo un cosquilleó en su estómago y su mirada viajó al calendario, que su madre solía colgar en la pared.

Jueves, mañana era viernes y finalmente...

—¿Te dijo que sí? — Ike preguntó y Kyle asintió. — ¡Felicidades hermano, tienes una cita con Cartman!

—¡No es una cita Ike!

* * *

No es una cita.

—¿Quieres ver una película? — Kyle señaló la cartelera del cine, no es que estuviera esperando la oportunidad de ver esa película junto a Cartman, solo había esperado porque no había tenido tiempo, y era más divertido verla con alguien que disfrutara del mismo género, solo se daba la coincidencia de que Cartman había visto las dos películas anteriores, entonces no tendría que explicar cada punto de la película si Stan, Kenny o Ike estuvieran con él.

—Solo si me invitas una soda y palomitas también. —Dijo mientras metía sus manos dentro de los bolsillos de su chaqueta.

—Okey.

No era una cita, porque la cosa del cine, ni siquiera fue planeada, solo vio la película que quería ver en cartelera y preguntó sin pensarlo, si Cartman hubiera dicho que no, volvería al día siguiente para verla él solo.

Y cuándo pagó los treinta dólares por las entradas y las golosinas de Cartman, pensó en los cinco que hubiera costado venir solo.

No era una cita.

—¡Gran apertura! ¡Ven y disfruta de una gran variedad de sabores de helados! ¡En Pumphouse Creamery! — Cartman recibió un pequeño folleto de la chica que iba en esa ridícula botarga que lucía como un cono de helado.

—¡Kyle! — Cartman sujeto su muñeca, — ¡Vamos!

—¡Espera, no me...! — Pero Cartman no escuchaba queja alguna de Kyle, por supuesto que no era una cita, con ambos formados en la cola para comprarse un helado, que Kyle insistió en pagar aun cuando Cartman se quejó de ello, porque en palabras del gordo, "podía pagar un puto helado de mierda". —No tenía idea que abrirían una nueva heladería hoy. — Tuvo que dejar en claro, solo era otra gran coincidencia.

—Yo tampoco Kyle. — Cartman río, disfrutando del dulce helado, Kyle vio sus manos, antes de regresar su mirada a su propio helado y seguir a Cartman hasta uno de los asientos del lugar.

¡No era una maldita cita!

—Lo sentimos mucho, ahora solo tenemos mesas para parejas disponibles.

—¡¿Qué?! — Kyle vio de reojo a Cartman frotando sus manos para generar un poco de calor, el castaño simplemente se alzó de hombros cuando noto la mirada de Kyle, el pelirrojo lo medito por algunos segundos, ese lugar era el favorito de Kyle para comer, — Bien... una mesa, entonces.

Había varias opciones claro está, pero recalca que ese era su lugar favorito para comer.

Vio las mesas fuera, todas ocupadas, por mujeres, familias con niños y algunos ancianos.

Solo era sentarse en una mesa dentro del lugar y más alejada de los otras, con rosas rojas y velas en el centro de mesa, cerca de la música del violín y el piano... con una tenue iluminación y una romántica atmósfera.

¡Tenía demasiada hambre para molestarse en notar esos detalles!

¡Solo una cadena de eventos desafortunados que los llevaba a tomar esa opción!

¡No era una maldita cita de mierda, carajo!

Así que finalmente, después de cuatro horas perdidas, la verdadera razón por la que Kyle debía ir al centro comercial, se hizo presente.

¡Porque no era una cita!

—Tengo que comprar algo. — Kyle señaló la tienda de ropa, Cartman suspiro fastidiado. — He notado que la bufanda de mi padre está desgastada, así que quiero comprarle una nueva. — Dijo mientras ambos caminaban lentamente hacia la tienda, Kyle sonrió cuando Cartman asintió y lo siguió en silencio, de alguna manera Gerald se había ganado un poco de respeto que no merecía de Cartman.

La señorita, Carol, pudieron leer en el gafete que colgaba de su cuello, les sonrió con extrema amabilidad, y les indico con la misma en donde podían encontrar lo que buscaban.

—Que sonrían así es una mierda— Susurro Cartman, — ni siquiera se ve natural, es una puta sonrisa obligatoria.

Kyle río, era la misma mierda que estaba pensando al ver la falsa sonrisa de la mujer, una pena porque los hoyuelos en sus mejillas se desperdiciaban en ella.

Finalmente, Kyle pudo ver las bufandas, algunas colgando de un gancho y otras, cuidadosamente dobladas.

Tomó la primera que vio y dispuesto a ir a pagarla, se dio la media vuelta, hasta que Cartman lo sujeto de su chaqueta.

—¿Qué mierda llevas ahí? — Cartman cuestiono, ¿molesto? Kyle observó la bufanda, un puto pedazo de tela cuya única función sería cubrir el cuello de su padre.

—¿Una bufanda para mi papá?

—¡Por supuesto idiota! — El castaño rodó sus ojos.

—Ok, siento que me he perdido... ¡¿Qué carajos Cartman?! — Cartman arrancó la bufanda de las manos de Kyle.

—¡Tenía que ser Kyle, el tipo con menos sentido de la moda que conozco! ¡Este color es horrible! — Cartman lanzó la bufanda lejos de las manos de Kyle, que buscaba recuperarla, el color de mierda no importaba, a su padre no le podría importar menos y a él tampoco. —¡Mira! ¡Este color granate es perfecto! ¡Lleva esta! — Los ojos azules de Cartman lo desafiaban.

Kyle suspiró resignado, el color era lo de menos.

—Bien.

—Bien.

—Espera aquí, — Lo único que quedaba por hacer era ir a la caja y pagar, el pasillo estaba lleno de bufandas, abrigos, gorros, suéteres y guantes...

Kyle se detuvo un momento, solo un momento y sonrió.

—¿Qué mierda te tomó tanto tiempo Kahl?

—Toma. — Kyle sonrió suavemente, mientras le extendió una bolsa con el logo de la tienda. Cartman observó con verdadera sorpresa a Kyle, después la bolsa. — Es para ti...

_Del tipo con menos sentido de la moda que conoces._

Intentar ocultar su sonrisa era imposible, solo esperaba que Cartman no se molestara tanto como para cortarle las pelotas mientras dormia o algo peor.

Cartman sacó de la bolsa el suéter, se quedó en silencio varios segundos, en donde la ligera sonrisa de Kyle se fue desvaneciendo, en el mejor de los casos podía implorar por su vida, en el peor tendría que vivir escondiéndose de la ira de Cartman por el resto de su vida.

—¡KYLE! — El castaño gritó su nombre.

—Espera Cartman, es solo una bro—

—¡Es perfecto! ¡Gracias! — Y Cartman abrazo el suéter rosado con un ridículo estampado de unicornios y arcoíris.

—... ma.

Ok, ¿ahora como le explicaba que todo era una jodida broma y que el verdadero regalo para él, eran los guantes que escondía en los bolsillos de su chaqueta?

Tenía que regresar el suéter a su lugar y recuperar la bolsa de la bufanda de su padre.

—¡Me encanta! ¿Puedo probármelo ahora?

O no.

—Si... me alegro que te gustara...

Eric Cartman era el único chico que no se veía ridículo con un suéter así.

_¡Felicidades hermano, tienes una cita con Cartman!_

_¡No era una cita!_

* * *

—Era una cita. — Kenny se rio.

—No era una... — Kyle cerró su boca, solo debía fingir que la música era lo suficientemente fuerte para no escuchar nada.

—Admítelo, te gusta el culón. — Kenny sacó un cigarrillo del bolsillo superior de su chaqueta.

—No. Me. Gusta.

—Ok, te creo... pero mi gaydar nop. ¿Qué haces aquí, contándome tu interesante no cita con Cartman, en lugar de estar allá —señaló a Stan— con tu super mejor amigo, ligando con chicas? — Kenny encendió su cigarrillo, sonriente, mientras Kyle buscaba una buena excusa para darle; una excusa que por supuesto nunca encontró.

Desde aquella vez en el patio trasero de la escuela, Cartman comenzó a evitar a Kyle lo que significaba evitarlos a ellos dos también, a Kenny no le gustó, pero el único que podía convencer a Cartman de que estaba siendo irracional...

Era Kyle, el tipo que también estaba actuando como un idiota.

Kenny suspiro.

—Todas las chicas con las que mínimamente te has entusiasmado... ¿Te recuerdan a alguien? ¿Cabello castaño? ¿Ojos azules? ¿Rellenitas?

—Kenny...

—Y después de hablar con ellas, ¿Qué, cinco minutos? Regresas conmigo solo para hablar de Cartman, ¡Carajo! ¡Admítelo, te gusta! ¡ERES GAY POR CARTMAN!

Silencio.

—Kyle...

—¡Me gusta, maldición!

—¿Y?

—Soy gay por Cartman... — Susurro.

—Eres gay por Cartman, a mucha honra. — Asintió.

Kenny estaba divirtiéndose, solo un poco.

**Extra.**

Kyle deslizaba su dedo sobre la pantalla de su teléfono, Facebook ese día no era tan interesante, pero tenía algunos mensajes de Stan que, debía responder sobre la tarea del siguiente lunes.

—¿Kyle? — Cartman llamó su nombre y Kyle dejó de observar su teléfono para elevar la mirada hacia el vestidor.

—¿Qué?

—Uhmm, el zipper se atoro con mi cabello, ¡Ayúdame!

—Bien. — Kyle guardó su teléfono, en el bolsillo de su pantalón. — ¿Quieres que lo corte? —Sugirió, un método más rápido y práctico.

—¡No idiota!

—Ok, sí... entendido... voy a lastimarte. — Kyle se acercó a Cartman, más de lo que quisiera, incluso en ese reducido espacio, la distancia que tenía con Cartman era aceptable.

—¡Espera! ¿Como que vas a lastimarme...? — Pero Cartman se alejó de él.

—Sshh, no grites idiota.

—¡Voy a gritar si dices que va a dolerme, jodido anormal!

—No te quejes.

—¿Qué? ¡No! ¡Espera, Kyle...! ¡Ahh! — Kyle era un poco más alto que Cartman, así que ver la situación con su cabello y el zipper no era problema para él.

—No te muevas tanto.

—¡Me duele! — Lloriqueo, Kyle rodó sus ojos.

—Prepárate, voy a...

—¡Kyle, detente...! ¡Esto no va a funcionar así! — Cartman sujeto las manos de Kyle, como no traía guantes puestos, pudo tocar directamente su cálida piel.

—¡Por supuesto que sí!

—¡KYLE!

—S-solo un poco más, Cartman... casi termino. — Kyle gruño cuando Cartman enterró sus uñas en sus muñecas, ¡Genial! Eso iba a dejar marcas. — Tú... — Kyle murmuró "cabello" antes de decir: — es tan suave. — a Kyle no le gustaba su propio cabello, incluso si ahora iba a una peluquería para mantenerlo un poco más controlado que cuando era un niño, cuando sus rizos crecían desproporcionados y de manera salvaje.

—¡Eres un maldito hijo de puta! ¡Auhhh! —El tirón que Kyle le dio, lo hizo gemir de dolor, sus ojos acuosos y levemente húmedos. —Muévete con cuidado.

—Es tu culpa, por retorcerte como un gusano, te dije que casi terminaba. — Kyle comenzaba a sentirse levemente acalorado, el pequeño espacio hacía que el calor se acumulara muy rápido.

—Entonces termina rápido.

—¡Listo! ¡Ya lo saqué! — Celebró, en sus manos el suéter y Cartman aún conservaba su valioso cabello.

* * *

—¡Por favor, vuelvan otra vez! — Carol los despidió, justamente cuando pasaban por su lado.

Kyle no considero raro la forma en que la mujer los despedía, suponía, era parte de su trabajo, igual que la sonrisa falsa y la extrema amabilidad.

—Gracias. — Contesto por cortesía, más que por otra cosa.

Cartman se alzó de hombros, llevando consigo su bolsa con su suéter y los guantes que Kyle le dio.

—Supongo que algo bueno debió pasar para mejorar su día de mierda. — Porque la sonrisa de Carol ya no era forzada para nada.

—Eso sería bueno.

_Prepárate, voy a..._

_¡Kyle, detente...! ¡Esto no va a funcionar así!_

_¡Por supuesto que sí!_

_¡KYLE!_

_S-solo un poco más, Cartman... casi termino. Tú... es tan suave._

—¡Bienvenido! — Carol sonrió, lista para seguir su jornada laboral con el mejor ánimo.

Una lástima que no pudiera quedarse para seguir escuchando o para darse cuenta de que no había dos adolescentes teniendo sexo en uno de los vestidores, como ella creía.

Pero eso era lo de menos, que para algo existe la imaginación, ¿no?


	20. XIX

—¡LO SIENTO! — Stan se disculpó, soltó la mano de Cartman y trató de regularizar su respiración, regresando su vista hacia atrás, notó que Cartman hacia lo mismo que él, respiraba agitadamente tratando de recuperar el aliento, además su ceño levemente fruncido y los bellos ojos azules de Cartman observándolo con duda.

—¿Qué...?

Stan miró alrededor, el paisaje de la nieve que lo cubría todo, las casas, los árboles, los autos de dueños descuidado o demasiado perezosos para quitarla, la mirada de algunos adultos curiosos.

— ¿Qué mierda pasa contigo Stan? ¿Por qué hiciste eso? — Cartman parecía haber recuperado el aliento, Stan regreso su mirada hasta él, sus preciosos ojos azules, tan claros como el cielo en un día despejado, pero llenos de intensas emociones, como el dolor, la tristeza, la ira y la venganza.

—Kyle es un idiota, Cartman. — Stan evitó por completo la mirada del castaño, hasta que escuchó la risa de su acompañante.

— ¡Es un estúpido colorado de Jersey! ¿Qué esperabas? — Cartman observó sus manos, una de ellas estaba fría, mientras la otra aún se sentía cálida...

Las manos de Stan estaban cálidas, incluso con un clima tan frío. Lo había sabido desde que eran niños, fueron pocas las veces que él y Stan se tomaron de las manos, podría contarlas con los dedos de su mano derecha y le sobrarían un par, pero Cartman lo recuerda, el toque cálido pero brusco de esas pocas veces, seguido de algún insulto como "marica" "gordo" o "mierda".

—¿Tienes frío? — Antes de poder elevar su mirada para buscar a Stan y burlarse de su tonta pregunta, las manos del pelinegro ya habían tomado las suyas. Cartman se quedó en silencio, solo observando a Stan y su rostro concentrado cuando sacó de sus bolsillos sus propios guantes y se los colocó a él.

Por un segundo, era Kyle. Porque Kyle era el único que haría algo así por él y solo por él, Cartman se quedaría en silencio, sin quejarse, sin ladrar insultos por hacer algo que era tan de "maricas" o tendría esa sonrisa suave en sus labios.

—¿Cartman? — No era Kyle, era Stan. Stan comportándose como Kyle, Stan preocupándose por él, Stan corriendo a su lado cada vez que necesitaba ayuda, Stan entrando en su maldita vida de mierda para mejorarla un poco.

Sería Stan, alejándose como Kyle, destruyendo los cimientos de estabilidad que le brindó a Cartman.

—¡¿QUÉ DEMONIOS PASA CONTIGO?! — Cartman retrocedió algunos pasos, deslizando sus manos de entre las manos de Stan, cayendo otra vez en el vació. — ¿POR QUÉ MIERDA ESTÁS AQUÍ Y NO CON KYLE?

Es en el tercer grado, Cartman también lo recuerda, cuando él no era el Cartman que podía asesinar a los padres de un chico solo por algunos dólares, cuando aún podía creer en la mentira de que su madre era su padre, cuando solía decir "los quiero chicos", fue en ese tiempo...

Cuando Kyle y Stan lo molestaban, cuando Cartman les pedía que se detuvieran, que dejaran de insultarlo, odiaba que le dijeran que estaba gordo, odiaba que Kyle iniciara los insultos y odiaba que Stan rápidamente se uniera a él. Y odiaba aún más solo querer desesperadamente la aprobación de sus amigos.

El tercer grado, fue un infierno. Y el cuarto grado no mejoró, sin embargo, antes de que lo notara, este nuevo Cartman ya estaba ahí.

Algo se rompió, algo murió, algo simplemente se esfumó.

Pero al mismo tiempo algo nació, Cartman lo clasificó como odio y fue dirigido solo en esa gran medida a Kyle, odiaba a Stan, pero definitivamente por algún motivo Kyle se llevaba gran parte de ese odio, de esa jodida atención, de esa obsesión. Y encontró la excusa perfecta en el niño judío, pelirrojo y posteriormente de Jersey.

—¿Por qué siempre tiene que ser Kyle? — Stan preguntó, algo que descolocó por completo a Cartman.

_Porque me gusta._

No. Esa no era la respuesta que Stan estaba esperando y ciertamente Cartman no la tenía.

¿Por qué fue Kyle?

Y sí...

Ese odio, esa tan ansiada atención, esa obsesión, si Cartman la hubiera buscado en otra persona, si la hubiera enfocado en alguien más ¿el resultado sería el mismo?

—Vete a la mierda, Marsh. — No importa, no hay un "¿Y sí?" en la vida, no puedes simplemente rebobinar tu vida hasta el momento que, pudo o no cambiarla, no puedes simplemente comenzar de nuevo. — ¡La escuela va a notificarle a Gerald que me escape!

Stan parpadeo.

—¿El padre de Kyle?— El pelinegro acortó la distancia que Cartman había marcado entre ellos, siempre se había mantenido distante a tantas cosas, porque no se atrevió a preguntar, en principio porque creía que eran cosas que no le conciernen, después porque temió preguntar, porque no tenía el derecho de hacerlo. Ahora, solo tenía miedo de conocer las respuestas, incluso si ya podía hacerse una idea de ellas. — ¿Por qué?

—No es de tu jodido interés, Marsh.

—Está bien, —Stan se señaló. — Solo diré que me sentí mal y te pedí que me acompañaras a casa.

— ¿Esto es por lo de Red y Kyle? ¿Es por qué me tienes lastima? ¿Piensas que soy tan patético como para ponerme a llorar frente a todos? ¡No necesito tu jodida lástima o preocupación de mierda, no necesito nada de ti, ni de Kyle! ¡NO NECESITÓ NADA DE NADIE! — La última vez que confió en alguien, termino decepcionado y con el corazón roto.

Con la promesa de una madre rota y un "happy end" que nunca pasó.

—No sé qué pasa contigo Stan, tampoco quiero saberlo, solo quiero que las cosas sean como antes, como tienen que ser.

—Me gustas. Jodidamente me gustas, Cartman. —Así Stan no sabía quién de los dos era el más sorprendido, él por lo fácil que resultó decir aquellas palabras o Cartman por el significado de esas mismas palabras. — Yo...

Cartman sonrió. La curvatura de sus labios formó una hermosa pero cruel sonrisa.

—Lo siento tanto por ti, Stan.

* * *

Cuando Kyle revisó a su hermano después de llegar a casa, Ike había dejado la computadora para meterse en su cama, aún seguía jugando con la PSP, Kyle suspiró, al menos ya estaba en cama, le dio la medicina y colocó en su frente un parche de gel frío para la fiebre.

Después fue a su propia habitación. Encendió su computadora y espero pacientemente.

Sonrió cuando reconoció los colores llamativos del foro, la foto del perfil de Bad Irene había cambiado, una flor, una hermosa flor.

¿Cómo es que Bad Irene había renacido de esta forma? No hay una gran historia detrás de ello, siendo Cartman eso no era algo usual, un "apuesto que daría mejores consejos que tú" y como es costumbre en Kyle, "ya lo veremos", es como nacido el foro de consejos amorosos, familiares y de amigos de mierda de Bad Irene, que dicho sea de paso Kyle creó.

Cartman ganó.

Cartman siempre ganaba, de una u otra manera, desde cuarto grado, incluso si Kyle lograba detener alguna de sus locuras, en el fondo no se sentía de esa manera. Cartman siempre ganaba en Kyle.

**_Kyle, preguntó:_ **

_**Hay un chico que me gusta, su nombre es Eric Cartman.** _

**_Hace dos meses y medio, lo jodí en grande con él, y no es una excusa, pero estaba tan malditamente asustado de mis propios sentimientos, confundido porque, era la última persona de la que pensé que podría enamorarme..._ **

_**Lo siento, lo lastime.** _

_**Lo extraño.** _

_**Lo amo.** _

Kyle estaba ansioso, inclusos si sabía que era imposible que Cartman respondiera inmediatamente, cuando el castaño estaba en clase.

¿Qué respondería? ¿Respondería en primer lugar?

Kyle suspiró.

Apago la computadora y antes de notarlo estaba caminando hacia la puerta de su habitación, con una sola idea en su mente, con el corazón acelerado y la adrenalina recorriendo cada parte de su cuerpo, solo tenía la necesidad urgente de ver a Cartman.

Solo sabes que amas a alguien cuando lo dejas ir, Kyle era un completo idiota.

—Lo siento, Stan.

Stan era, su mejor amigo, su hermano, Kyle haría todo para verlo feliz, le entregaría todo lo que le pidiera si era para hacerlo feliz, sin dudar. Solo hay algo, alguien que Kyle no cedería tan fácilmente.

Eric Cartman.

Abrió la puerta de su habitación y...

—¿Kenny? ¿Butters? — Kenny se veía sumamente molesto y Butters completamente confundido, igual que él.

—¿Qué mierda es esto Kyle? — La pantalla del dispositivo estaba demasiado cerca para que Kyle pudiera ver algo, de otra manera vería una foto tomada justo en el momento y ángulo perfecto, que fácilmente podría malinterpretarse con un beso, un beso entre él y Red, subida en el Facebook de Clyde.

—¡Clyde hijo de puta! — Kyle le arrebató el teléfono a Kenny, vio todas las reacciones y comentarios, reconoció a casi todos sus compañeros de clase. — ¡Solo estaba ayudándole con algunas de sus compras! ¡Ella quiso darme un beso en la mejilla, pero me aparté de inmediato!

Kenny suspiró.

—¿Sabes qué? — Kenny colocó una de sus manos sobre su rostro, cerró sus ojos y siguió: — Yo no debería meterme en estos problemas de mierda, debería simplemente estar jodiendo con Butters — el rostro del mencionado enrojeció y Kyle no agradeció esa información. — Pero, supongo que en gran parte es mi culpa...

_Te escuché, diciéndole a Kyle que debería decirme que yo le gustaba._

_Es fácil... solamente tienes que decirle "¿Sabes que Stan?, me gustas."_

—Stan me escuchó, ese día... Él piensa que tú estás enamorado de él y no de Cartman.

Así las piezas del rompecabezas comenzaban a embonar, Kenny abrió sus ojos y aparto la mano de su rostro, observando directamente a Kyle.

—Y Stan secuestro a Eric. —Añadió Butters, Kenny lo amaba... pero joder, ¡Butters!


	21. XX

Stan presiono el botón en la lavadora y bajo la tapa, el sonido del motor funcionando, del agua en sucesiones cíclicas y su propio suspiro y el gruñido del castaño tras él.

—Lo siento... — Se disculpó, por... ¿milésima vez? en menos de quince minutos, el tiempo que tardaron en llegar a casa de Stan, el tiempo que Eric Cartman camino con una chaqueta llena de vómito y el tiempo que Stan quería que la tierra se abriera y se lo tragara o que una avalancha de nieve se produjera y lo matara. — De verdad, lo siento Cartman.

Se sentía como un jodido niño de diez años, otra vez.

Vomitar en Cartman después de que este lo haya, al parecer, rechazado. No era lo que esperaría, ni él, ni Cartman.

_¡QUE CARAJO, HIPPIE! ¡QUE PUTO ASCO!_

—¿Es en serio Stan? — El pelinegro se dio media vuelta, dejando la lavadora funcionando, vio a Cartman y tratando de evitar que sus ojos vagaran por la piel desnuda de su pecho, con la camiseta y la chaqueta del Castaño dentro de la lavadora, no tendría nada de raro que Cartman estuviera semi desnudo, ya había visto al gordo así anteriormente, cuando eran niños, mientras crecían, el verano pasado en el lago Stark, y recientemente cuando el padre de Kyle los llevo al parque acuático.

Pero la diferencia radicaba que, en ese entonces, jamás habría pensado que la piel de Eric se veía linda, podía decir que era suave, lo habían tocado en varias ocasiones cuando lo ayudaba a quitarse la ropa para lanzarla a la lavadora, hace tres semanas ni siquiera podría imaginarse en esta situación.

— ¡NO PUEDE SER, ES EN SERIO! ¡ERES GAY POR MI! — Y Cartman tomó la postura de una chica avergonzada cubriendo sus pechos y una sonrisa ligeramente burlesca.

Stan sintió sus mejillas calientes, desviando por completo la vista del cuerpo de Cartman.

— ¡TE DIJE QUE ME GUSTAS! ¡VOMITE SOBRE TI! ¡¿Y SOLO ME CREES CUANDO VI POR UN SEGUNDO TU PECHO?! — escucho la risa de Cartman una vez más, sus propias mejillas se sentían listas para freír un huevo y un par de tocinos. — Yo... voy a...buscar algo, un... ropa... o algo... así...— Stan salió rápidamente del cuarto de lavado, su lengua pegada a su paladar, sin poder formular la oración correctamente. Corrió en dirección a su habitación, subió las escaleras, tropezando varias veces, sujetando el barandal evitando romperse la cara, sería demasiado patético terminar con una hemorragia nasal o un labio partido o un diente roto. O un combo triple.

Algo le decía que definitivamente no habría un Cartman bonito y gordito para curar sus heridas.

Abrió la puerta de su habitación y buscó en su closet, algo que Cartman pudiera usar mientras su ropa se lavaba y secaba.

Cartman rodó sus ojos, viendo a Stan desaparecer en el segundo piso.

Stan había crecido durante los últimos dos años, igual que Kyle e incluso Kenny que una vez había sido el más bajo de los cuatro, ahora Cartman ostentaba ese título y al castaño lo jodía cada vez que se lo recordaban.

Jugar futbol había sido un buen incentivo para formar músculos, no por nada Stan era un chico popular en la escuela, del tipo atlético, alto, inteligente y guapo. El chico de ensueño para las chicas, igual que Kyle.

Kyle y Red.

—¡Cartman! — Escuchó a Stan, alejando su mente de cierta nueva pareja, porque el pelinegro le entregó una chaqueta, el color apagado y de mal gusto, las iniciales de su preparatoria y el apellido de Stan estampado en la espalda junto con su número de jugador.

La chaqueta del equipo de fútbol de Stan.

—¡Oh, no! ¡No! ¡No! —Se negó de inmediato, un revoltijo en su estómago, repulsión en su mirada hacia esa prenda. — No voy a usar algo que seguramente Testaputa ha usado, ¡Va a contagiarme alguna cosa rara de putas! — Cartman pasó de largo junto a Stan.

—Wendy nunca uso mis chaquetas, te lo juro. — Stan sujetó la muñeca del castaño para detenerlo y presiono levemente la prenda sobre el pecho de Cartman. — Es solo mientras se seca tu ropa, ¿sí?

* * *

Cuando su madre le compró la chaqueta del equipo, dos tallas más grande, Sharon le dijo que sería mucho más cómodo para él y que les ahorraría un poco de dinero, porque aparentemente estaba creciendo rápidamente ese último año.

Wendy dijo que se vería ridícula usándola de esa manera, así que nunca la uso. Y Stan tuvo cierto resentimiento contra su madre por eso, es decir cualquier chico sueña con que su novia use su chaqueta, ¿no? Clyde por ejemplo, el bastardo suertudo tenia a Bebe luciendo su chaqueta cada maldito día.

El sonido del zipper al subir, Stan dejó de servir el jugo en los vasos de la mesa, para desviar su mirada hacia el sofá de la sala, Cartman tenía puesta su chaqueta y le quedaba perfecta, hubo náuseas del tipo que hace que sonría, porque se siente tan jodidamente bonito.

Incluso si ha sido rechazado.

—¿Quieres un poco de jugo? — Preguntó, mientras caminaba hacia el castaño.

El ruido en casa se limitaba al ligero y nada molesto sonido de la lavadora funcionando, cuando has escuchado el mismo ruido durante tres años, es hasta reconfortante y familiar, Stan sabe que está en casa un domingo por la mañana cuando su madre lo llama para desayunar, hay en el aire un olor a panqueques recién preparados y el sonido de la lavadora funcionando.

Los dedos de Cartman rozan los suyos cuando Stan le entrega el vaso, Cartman ha tenido que alzar ligeramente las mangas la chaqueta que le ha prestado, y se ve tan injustamente encantador para ser Cartman.

Posiblemente sea el amor, tomando control de su cerebro. Porque definitivamente este chico gordo, mal hablado, tiene muchos más defectos que virtudes, no es delicado como las chicas con las que ha salido, lo conoce desde niño, se ha tirado pedos frente de Cartman y Cartman frente Stan, han hecho competencias de comida asquerosa donde todos, han vomitado, terminado intoxicados o en el mejor de los casos con una fuerte diarrea.

Literalmente lo ha visto cagar por la boca y sangrar por el culo.

—¡Hippie! — Stan parpadeo varias veces, sí, tenía que ser el amor, porque esos brillos destellantes aparecían rodeando la cara de Cartman; resaltando todo lo suave que se veía, todas sus bonitas y cálidas cualidades, como sus mejillas redondeadas eran fuertemente teñidas de rojo, sus ojos azules empañados en completa felicidad, su exuberante sonrisa, la forma en que deja sin cuidado alguno el vaso sobre la mesa de centro y después sujeta el cuello de su chaqueta e inhala: el aroma de su colonia mezclada con el suavizante que su madre usa. — Huele como túúúú.

—¿Cartman?

—¿Qwé? — El castaño rió, porque la expresión de Stan era realmente graciosa, el hippie necesitaba liberarse, desinhibirse, disfrutar de la vida porque solo hay una ¡Maldita sea! se sentía tan ligero como una pluma, feliz y contento, como si minutos antes no estuviera planeado con lujo de detalle la muerte de una estúpida niña que había osado llevarse a su Kyle.

Kyle, oh, su precioso...

_¿Quién?_

Mierda.

—¡Hippie-hip-e! — Cartman lanzó todo su peso a Stan, quien no sabiendo qué más hacer simplemente se mantuvo firme para evitar que ambos cayeran al piso, la risa de Cartman inundó la sala. — ¡Confiar que sabía en ti podía! — Destellantes ojos azules, tan engañosamente inocentes.

—Si, si... —Algo andaba realmente mal con Cartman, o quizás demasiado bien.

El sabor extremadamente dulce de la uva, desaparecía poco a poco y el indistinguible sabor ardiente del alcohol, se parecía a la sensación de aquellos dulces que explotaban en la boca, entumecen su paladar y el sabor se expandía por toda la lengua.

Así es como se sintió el primer beso que Cartman le dio.

Su primer beso fue con Wendy, el segundo, el tercero y todos los siguientes, todos fueron con Wendy, todos esos besos que consideraba únicos y mágicos.

Stan cerró sus ojos, dejando que los imaginarios fuegos artificiales explotaron en su estómago, viendo el mágico espectáculo de colores en la obscuridad de sus pensamientos, disfrutando el beso, deslizando sus manos, la derecha yendo directamente hacia la cintura del castaño para acercarlo más hacia él, acortando a cero la distancia entre sus cuerpos, disfrutando el calor de Cartman, su mano izquierda vagando brevemente por su mejilla, encontrando el camino correcto hasta su nuca.

Hay besos que no significan nada, hay besos que significan todo, hay besos que te roban el alma, hay besos que hieren, hay besos de despedida.

Hay besos que dictan tu condena...

Hay besos que, aunque lo intentes, jamás podrás olvidarlos.

Hay besos que son prohibidos.

—¡CARTMAN! — Stan abrió sus ojos, empujo suavemente a Cartman, sin soltarlo lo apartó de su lado, y se sintió vacío, frío y doloroso.

Sin embargo, también sabía que algo no estaba bien con Cartman, ese ligero sabor a uva, desapareciendo por el amargo y ardiente del alcohol, ¿En qué momento había tomado alcohol? ¿Y cuánto tuvo que tomar para que incluso quisiera besarlo?

El pelinegro negó de inmediato, imposible, Stan no se había separó por más de cinco minutos de su lado y nunca lo vio beber nada más que...

_¿Quieres un poco de jugo?_

Corrió hasta la cocina, en la mesa donde la jarra aún estaba como la dejó, con todo y el pequeño post-it con el nombre de su padre.

— ¡Mierda! — Años de convivencia, experiencias pasadas y la locura de su estúpido padre, le dijeron que nada bueno venía de Randy Marsh.


	22. XXI

Stan suspiro cuando regresó a la sala de estar, Cartman sostenía su teléfono celular con un poco de dificultad.

Inevitablemente las notificaciones no dejaban de parar, Stan podía contar ya dos dígitos en el icono de Facebook, la última vez que las revisó, se dio cuenta que tanto él como Kenny y Cartman eran mencionados en los comentarios, la foto ya había sido compartida por casi todos sus compañeros y había tantos comentarios felicitando a la nueva pareja.

La nueva perfecta pareja de mierda, pensó Cartman. Kyle ya debería saber que ninguno de los dos funcionaba así, pasó con Heidi, paso con cualquier chica que se acercaba a ellos, pasará con Red.

— ¿Te sientes bien, Cartman? — El castaño boto su teléfono celular, Stan y su sonrisa nerviosa, Stan y su presencia que parecía actuar como un calmante, o quizás solo era su parte racional intentando ganar al alcohol en su sistema.

Porque incluso cuando bebía, se mantenía bajo un estricto límite, el suficiente para reír a carcajadas por cualquier mierda, con la suficiente imprudencia de manejar el auto de su madre rompiendo los límites de velocidad, tan perdido como para robar un auto y despertar en una celda con un lapsus de pérdida de memoria, pero aun manteniéndose detrás de la línea, que se negaba a atravesar: Buscar a Kyle, llamar a Kyle, decirle a Kyle que está tan jodidamente enamorado de él y leerle todos esos ridículos poemas que había escrito pensando en él.

Como en sexto grado, cuando escribió doce páginas completas solo hablando de sus hermosos ojos color jade y sus indomables rizos rojizos.

O responder la pregunta que Kyle le hizo cuando tenían doce: ¿Por qué me odias?

_Porque te amo, sucio judío._

Ahora era él el que necesitaba algunas respuestas.

_¿Por qué me besaste?_

_¿Por qué me culpaste?_

—Siéntate hippie, voy a contarte una estúpida historia, sin un maldito final feliz. — Cartman palmeó el lugar vacío a su lado, mostrándole una sonrisa sarcástica y aunque en su mirada había enojo el tono de su voz era jodidamente festivo. — Es una completa mierda, porque... mientras más lo piensas y más sabes de esta historia, más lo esperas, pero al jodido autor de mierda no le da la gana que eso pase...

Stan se acercó lentamente, curioso preguntó:

— ¿Quién es el autor? — Cartman se alzó de hombros mientras Stan se sentaba a su lado.

—Si lo supiera le patearía las bolas. —Declaro. — O los ovarios. — Stan tuvo que reírse, porque el rostro de Cartman había tomado una seriedad jamás antes vista, sus mejillas aún se veían muy rojas y a veces hacia pausas largas antes de hablar, como si estuviera acomodando las palabras dentro de su mente, aun confundido, aun con los efectos evidentes del alcohol, afortunadamente, solo bebió un vaso.

— ¿De qué trata entonces? —Interrogó una vez más.

—No tienes que ir demasiado lejos para conocer el lugar en donde se desarrolla, técnicamente vives en él. Como en toda historia hay un protagonista, sin embargo, esta historia gira en torno al antagonista y de cómo tontamente se enamoró. Incluso sabiendo que era imposible. — Stan asintió, y cada palabra que escucho a continuación recayó en su espalda, añadiendo cada vez un poco más de peso.

Sin embargo, se quedó ahí, escuchando el nombre de Kyle más veces de lo que podría contar, sintiéndose un completo extraño en la vida de, lo que antes fue su super mejor amigo y su amigo, había tantas cosas de las cuales Stan se arrepentía, especialmente de niño, porque cuando tienes diez, nada es importante y al mismo tiempo todo lo es, especialmente en South Park.

Vagando por sus recuerdos de infancia, recuerda a Eric Cartman, al niño malcriado, egoísta, racista, psicópata, sociópata, especialmente antisemita... pero también recuerda al niño que se preocupó por su gata, que amaba a su madre incondicionalmente, recuerda al niño que desesperadamente quería un papá.

Recuerda a un niño herido por su culpa. Por los insultos, por las burlas...

Recuerda a Eric y casi automáticamente, Kyle entra en la fórmula.

Todo llego al punto más alto en cuarto grado, no era solo Kyle, no era solo Cartman; eran Kyle y Cartman, para bien o para mal.

Las palmas de sus manos se cerraron con fuerza y antes de que lo notara estaba caminando directamente hacia el cuarto de lavado, la lavadora se había detenido, probablemente desde hace tiempo.

Stan escuchó su teléfono celular sonando.

**♪ ♫ ♩ ♬I'm too sexy for my love**

**Too sexy for my love** **Love's going to leave me... ♪ ♫ ♩ ♬**

—Te escuché, diciéndole a Kyle que debería decirme que yo le gustaba. — Stan se recargó sobre la puerta, después de haber cerrado. — ¿Qué mierda significa eso, Kenny?

_Bese a alguien en el laboratorio de química._

_—Me beso en el laboratorio de química._

_Fue increíble Stan..._

_Era... es... ¡Joder!_

_No se supone que deba sentirme así._

_Es tan... no sé ni como describirlo, fue..._

Y esa pequeña pieza, más pequeña que un grano de arena, insignificante pero necesaria, embono perfectamente.

Todas esas estúpidas peleas, pero esa enfermiza codependencia, la forma en la que Kyle se preocupa por Cartman, se siente responsable de él, pero al mismo tiempo dice que no le importa, el Kyle que él conoce, del que ha escuchado más historias de Cartman, que del mismo Cartman, Kyle quien puede dejar todo para ayudarlo sin pedir nada a cambio, porque lo único que quiere es que esté a salvo.

Como en sexto grado, cuando el castaño se metió en problemas con chicos mayores que él; dejando el concurso de oratoria justo cuando sólo faltaba poco para ganar, para que una vez más se registrara en su excelente expediente académico, porque, Kyle ya pensaba en la universidad.

Stan no lo entendió en ese entonces, cuando Kyle obtuvo un severo regaño del director PC, tres semanas de detención y que su madre lo castigara por llegar golpeado a casa, tampoco entendió a Cartman llamándolo "judío entrometido", con ese tono de desdén, sin embargo, Kyle lucía feliz, con una gasa en su mejilla, un moretón horrible en el pómulo de su ojo derecho, nudillos rojos y un labio partido, comparado con Cartman y el pequeño y único raspón en su frente.

Siempre fue Cartman, y se sintió aliviado y aterrado.

Posiblemente la llamada terminó, Stan no lo sabe, porque el teléfono quedó en el cuarto de lavado, olvidado cuando Stan abrió la puerta al escuchar la música.

—Hwipiwe~~~— Cartman trató de balbucear su peculiar forma de llamarlo, luciendo más feliz, bebiendo más de ese extraño jugo de uva, Stan corrió su mirada hacia la mesa de la cocina donde la jarra estaba casi terminada. — ¿Dówdeee diablohz eztabhasss?

—Cartman, deja eso.

— ¡Penshé que tú taambién me dejarríazs! ¡Que me CULPARÍAS!

Stan se quedó en silencio un par de segundos, antes de abrir su boca sin que ningún sonido saliera de ella, había dos cosas de las cuales estaba totalmente seguro, saber la verdad respecto a los verdaderos sentimientos de Kyle, no cambiaba en nada sus propios sentimientos hacia Cartman, la segunda es que...

El sabor del jugo de uva extremadamente dulce en su paladar, se hacía mil veces más intenso cada vez que Cartman movía su lengua, después poco a poco, mientras sus labios se separaban, el ardiente e intenso sabor del alcohol, aparece.

El segundo beso, se sintió como el primero, incluso mejor.

El vaso cayó, regando por la alfombra el poco contenido del extraño licor que aún contenía, su madre estaría muy molesta por eso, más que por haber escapado de la escuela, pero, sinceramente a Stan no podría importarle menos.

Cuando todo lo que podía ver eran las lágrimas de Cartman.

—Si no puedes ser feliz con Kyle, ¿Por qué no lo intentas conmigo? — Stan extendió su mano, tocando su mejilla izquierda, suave, cálida y húmeda, deslizó su pulgar, impidiendo que las lágrimas surcaran el camino que anteriores gotas habían formado para ellas.

Era un maldito bastardo y planeaba echarle la culpa al licor.

—Yo jamás te culparía por algo que yo hice. — Stan deslizó su mano derecha, había impedido con éxito que Cartman se golpeara la cabeza al abrazarlo con fuerza, la música seguía sonando en el reproductor, pudo identificar levemente la canción, lo único que sus ojos veían era el color blanco del techo y el rostro de Cartman, lo único en lo que podía pensar era en el cuerpo de Cartman sobre él y no en el dolor de la caída que él había amortiguado.

Ya tendría tiempo suficiente para arrepentirse de sus acciones, en el lugar que Satanás reservaba para tipos como él.

El tercer beso...

El tercer beso, no sería hoy, Stan se sostuvo con sus brazos, cuando Cartman fue levantado como si se tratara de una simple y ligera pluma, Kyle se veía sumamente molesto, ¿Por la posición comprometedora? ¿Por la chaqueta que Cartman lleva? ¿Por qué Cartman estaba llorando? ¿Por qué estaba borracho? Sí, para todo, era la respuesta correcta.

—¿Le diste alcohol? — Preguntó Kyle, sosteniendo a Cartman cerca de él, abrazándolo como un perezoso que se aferra al árbol que han cortado.

Kenny y Butters llegaron también.

—¿Por qué tiene puesta tú chaqueta?

—¿Preferirías que estuviera semidesnudo? — Stan se puso de pie, observando fijamente a Kyle.

Él tuvo su oportunidad y lo arruinó, ¿Por qué debería sentirse culpable por haber besado a Cartman dos veces? ¿Por qué no debería intentar enamorarlo? ¿Por qué se sentía tan mal? ¿Por qué estaba enojado?

¿Por qué su sangre hervía al ver a Kyle sostenerlo con tanta amabilidad, cariño y devoción?

—Chicos, cálmense... solo necesitan hablar civilizadamente...

Pero en un parpadeo, Kenny sostenía a Cartman y Kyle lanzaba el primer golpe.

—¡Detente Kyle!

Se sentía culpable, eso no podía cambiar en absoluto, porque Stan sabía cuánto es que Kyle amaba a Cartman, pero al mismo tiempo, sus propios sentimientos se interponen, lo hacían querer ser egoísta.

—¡Hamburguesas!

Y tirar toda una vida de recuerdos, buenos momentos y malos, como este, a la basura.

—¡Stanley!

¿Qué habría pasado, si desde el principio Kyle o él hubiera tenido los pantalones bien puestos para enfrentar la situación? ¿Si no hubiera huido ese día? ¿Si Kyle hubiera sido honesto? Tal vez ahora mismo, Kyle y Cartman estarían saliendo, tal vez en lugar de estar peleando como bárbaros, estarían riendo, en clase, disfrutando de un ordinario día.

—¡Dale con la silla!

Pero, no fue así.

—¡Callate Cartman!

No fue así y durante las últimas tres semanas se permitió conocer a Cartman, se permitió enamorarse de él.

—¡Vamos chicos, deténganse y hablemos!

Y se permitió odiarlo, odio a Kyle, porque era él a quien Cartman quería a su lado.

—¡Vamos hippie! ¡No pierdas Kyle!

Y lo comprendía, porque durante la mayor parte de su vida fue así, en donde Cartman llamaría intencionalmente o no a Kyle.

—¡Calladito te ves más bonito, Cartman!

Pero también se sintió feliz, porque Cartman al final, tenía a alguien en quien confiar, porque al final, Cartman es Cartman gracias a Kyle, porque Cartman y Kyle...

—¡Vamos amigos no peleen!

Porque Cartman y Kyle...

—¡NO ME GUSTAS DE ESA MANERA, IDIOTA!

Porque Kyle es su súper mejor amigo y no quiere perderlo, después de todo.

—¡LO SÉ! ¡AHORA, LO SÉ!

Y Cartman...

—¡ES CARTMAN, SIEMPRE FUE CARTMAN! ¡ESTOY TAN JODIDAMENTE ENAMORADO DE ESE MALDITO HIJO DE PUTA!

Cartman y Kyle, ambos se complementan, jodidos eternamente, sin admitir sinceramente que se necesitan o que se preocupan por el otro, y hacen hasta lo imposible para demostrarlo, para decir que se odian.

Están completamente obsesionados y tan profundamente ligados.

Y Cartman era...


	23. XXII

Stan reviso por undécima ocasión el reloj en la pantalla de su teléfono celular, aún temprano, pero el tiempo corría sin detenerse, su corazón latía cada vez más fuerte por cada segundo que pasaba, cerró sus ojos y los abrió un momento después, justo antes de soltar un profundo suspiro y observar el impecable parabrisas del auto de su madre, ella al contrario de su padre solía cuidar su auto, y aunque no era un modelo reciente, tampoco se veía tan viejo y estaba mejor cuidado que el de su progenitor, así que por lo menos no lo dejaría a medio camino.

—¡Mamá! — El grito de un niño cercano a él, lo hizo desviar momentáneamente su mirada, y los nervios regresaron.

Vio nuevamente el reloj y, solo habían pasado dos minutos.

No es que a quien esperaba se le hubiera hecho tarde, no, Stan llegó demasiado temprano, y no era nada raro cuando tenías una cita, quince o veinte minutos antes de la hora citada, creía que era perfecto, sin embargo, llevaba ya veinticinco minutos allí y aún faltaban por lo menos otros treinta y cinco minutos para que comenzara a preocuparse.

Reviso una vez más su billetera, el dinero que llevaba, la batería de su teléfono celular, los tiques de entrada al parque de diversiones, la reservación en casa bonita y antes de que se diera cuenta, volvió a hacerlo. Es como si esperara que algo no estuviera allí cuando lo buscaba y suspiraba de alivio cuando lo encontraba, en donde se supone que tendría que estar.

Las llaves del auto tintineaban en su bolsillo derecho cuando metió su billetera.

_Todo estaba bien._

El reflejo en el parabrisas le dio una vista que desconocía de su propia persona, ¿Debería regresar a casa para cambiarse de ropa? Es decir, desde los tenis hasta la chaqueta eran nuevos, la colonia que se había colocado ¿No era demasiado fuerte? ¿Qué tal su cabello? ¿Por qué demonios no llevaba su estúpido gorro con pompón rojo hoy? ¿No era demasiado obvio, que estaba tomando esto con más importancia de la que debería?

Solo tenía que regresar a su casa y ponerse su ropa de siempre, su suéter de siempre, su gorro de siempre y...

—Oye, hippie... tienes algo aquí... — Por un instante, Stan se congeló, ¿Por la voz de Cartman? ¿Por su sonrisa descarada? — Oh, espera... no es nada, es solo tu estúpida cara. — Stan sonrió levemente cuando pudo ver mejor a Cartman, incluso si lucía como siempre, había algo ligeramente diferente, ¿Quizás era que igual que él, Cartman no se había puesto su usual gorro? ¿O era la chaqueta que traía puesta? — No te hagas ideas tontas, Stan. — Cartman dijo, como si fuera capaz de leer su mente.

—Es temprano, pero, ¿Nos vamos? — El pelinegro saco las llaves del auto, con las manos levemente temblorosas, Cartman rodó los ojos y se dirigió al asiento del copiloto.

—Terminemos con esto. — Susurro Cartman, abrió la puerta y esperó hasta que Stan encendió el auto y comenzaron a avanzar. — Huele bien aquí, ¿Comiste pizza? — Cartman abrió la guantera, en su búsqueda de algo interesante en el auto de la madre de Stan, — ¿Tus padres lo han hecho aquí? — Momentáneamente el control del auto, se perdió. Stan piso el freno y el auto se detuvo en medio de la calle, afortunadamente no había más autos allí.

—¡CARTMAN!

—¡STAN, MIRA CONDONES! — El castaño hizo el ademán de intentar sacar algo dentro de la guantera.

—¡Oh, Dios mío! — El pelinegro cubrió su rostro, sus orejas se sentían calientes.

Y entonces Cartman se rió, de ese tipo de risas que él conocía bien, ese tipo de risa que te decía: "Eres un idiota", el pelinegro descubrió sus ojos, para ver a Cartman sonriendo y con solo la tarjeta de registro del vehículo para mostrarle.

Por un instante, no lo entendió, primero, se sintió un poco molesto, ligeramente apenado y segundos después estaba sonriendo, casi involuntariamente.

— Así que hippie, ya no tienes ganas de vomitar, ¿verdad?

—No. — Contesto de inmediato.

Y el camino fue silencioso, pero cómodo, incluso si de vez en cuando le daba un corto vistazo al castaño, incluso si Cartman se dio cuenta de esto o no.

* * *

Mientras Cartman comía un helado doble de crema de chocolate y vainilla, con chispas de colores y bañado con mermelada de fresa, Stan se detuvo para volver a ver el mapa del parque, ya habían pasado por la montaña rusa un par de veces, en todas ellas no esperaron mucho, porque Stan sabia cuanto es que el tipo gordito que, comía a su lado odiaba las filas, por eso mismo compro los pases VIP y planeo esta salida un martes laboral, cuando la mayoría de las personas tenían escuela, trabajo y cosas mejores que hacer que ir al parque de diversiones.

Y si bien no estaba vacío, era perfecto para él.

—¿A dónde deberíamos ir ahora? — Preguntó, Stan observó algunos segundo a Cartman mientras comía, el castaño estaba verdaderamente concentrado en su helado.

VERDADERAMENTE concentrado LAMIENDO su helado.

—¡Eric! — Hasta que Stan lo llamó por su nombre, no por su apellido, no, fue su nombre.

Y, anteriormente, nunca hubiera prestado verdadera atención a esto, fueron pocas las personas que lo llamaban por su nombre, podía contarlos con los dedos de su mano derecha y le sobrarían un par, si...

Otra vez.

Su madre y Butters, por ejemplo.

Ni siquiera Kyle, lo llamaba por su nombre.

—Yo... — Stan lo noto tambien, pero había sido tan natural llamarlo por su nombre, que ni siquiera lo pensó, simplemente el sonido, las letras, la palabra, el nombre "Eric" se formó y salió de sus labios.

—¿Qué? — Pero un parpadeo después, Cartman siguió con su helado, ignorando el hecho anterior. — ¿Podemos ir allí? — Ignorando también el mapa, Eric señaló una atracción, no muy lejos de allí, Stan asintió, incluso si prefería seguir el orden del mapa, por ahora simplemente seguiría en silencio al castaño.

Avanzaron lentamente, con Stan manteniendo la vista sobre Cartman.

El castaño se detuvo.

—¿Sabes, hippie? Si sigues mirándome así, tus ojos se van a gastar... ¡Peor aún yo me voy a gastar! ¡Deja de mirarme! — Stan sonrió suavemente.

—¿Así que, quieres ir a la casa embrujada? — Señaló Stan, la misma dirección que Cartman anteriormente.

—¡¿Casa que?!

Finalmente no entraron, no porque Cartman se negará rotundamente a entrar, no porque Cartman gritara a los cuatro vientos que no le tenía miedo a los fantasmas y que estas atracciones no eran más que una pérdida de tiempo.

—¡Si no vas a entrar, muevete gordo anormal! — Un chico de la fila, gritó.

—¿Qué-?

—¡¿QUE MIERDA DIJISTE?! — Stan se movió tan rápido que incluso para Eric, fue sorprendente, un segundo tenía a Stan a su lado y al otro, estaba tres metros atrás de él, sujetando la chaqueta del tipo que había gritado.

—Dije: — El tipo sujeto la mano de Stan, no parecía ser de esos chicos que huyen de una pelea o que se asustan fácilmente, su mirada se centró en Stan, incluso con los moretones aún visibles, — Si no vas a entrar, muevete GORDO ANORMAL.

El tipo vio a Stan, después a Cartman.

—Disculpa si ofendí a tu novio, maldito marica.

— ¡Oye, a él hippie solo le gusto yo, no las motocicletas Harley! — El agarre de Stan se aflojo momentáneamente, seguía manteniendo su ceño fruncido y el rostro completamente imperturbable, pero realmente quería CALLAR LA BOCA DE ERIC. — Y no estoy gordo, maldito imbécil. Soy...

—Es fuertecito. — término Stan.

Pronto tenían una pequeña multitud alrededor, incluso los empleados del lugar, que, parecían preparados para grabar en lugar de intentar detenerlos.

—Solo son un gordo y un maldito hippie.

A Cartman nadie lo llamaba gordo.

A Stan nadie lo llamaba hippie, aparte de él. Maldito, sí; hippie, no.

Quince minutos después, Cartman guardaba su teléfono celular, mientras una sonrisa pequeña se formaba en sus labios; "Dick" como cariñosamente había apodado al tipo idiota, estaba forcejeando mientras era introducido a una patrulla, con una nariz sangrante.

—¡¿Que mierda dice?! — Dick lucía asustado y adolorido, — ¡Yo no lo hice! ¡¿Quién jodidos es Mitch Conner?! — Completamente confundido. — ¡Yo no tengo un récord criminaaaaaaal!

— ¿Seguimos? — Cartman se dio media vuelta, para ver de frente a Stan, aun sonriendo, con una apariencia casi inocente. — Nadie interrumpe mi diversión.

Por supuesto, Cartman no necesitaba ser defendido, aunque él no tenía la fuerza (o el valor) para enfrentarse a bravucones, sin embargo, tenía algo mucho más valioso (y peligroso) para defenderse. 

* * *

Esta vez al despertar hubo algo diferente, no era el techo que estaba acostumbrado a ver desde que tiene memoria, no son las sábanas que huelen al suavizante de telas que acostumbra a usar su madre y el ligero olor a golosinas y comida, no es su cama tan suave como la recuerda, no es el desastre que hay en su habitación, ni la tenue luz que ilumina su habitación.

Es la calidez que siete y el singular aroma a una colonia diferente.

Es el chico que está sentado a los pies de la cama, observándolo fijamente.

Es la nariz con restos de sangre seca, una mejilla y el ojo izquierdo amoratado del chico que está sentado a los pies de la cama.

—¿Kyle, que mierd.. — Su cabeza está matándolo, por el dolor, por la confusión, por cada neurona forzada a trabajar incansablemente para entender qué es lo que Kyle hace en su habitación, cómo es que llegó a su habitación y sobre las heridas de Kyle. — ...a haces aquí?

Escucho un leve suspiro, vio indiferente preocupación en el rostro lastimado de Kyle y de inmediato lo comprendió, esa estúpida manía de Kyle de hacerse cargo de él, aun si nunca se lo pidió. Esa envidiable moral y rectitud, que no lo dejaba echarlo a la borda. Esa manera de ser de Kyle tan confusa y esperanzadora.

Pero en lugar de molestarse como es usual, lleno de inquietud preguntó:

— ¿Qué te ocurrió?

Kyle se mantiene en su sitio, sin atravesarse a mover ni un solo milímetro, no solo por el dolor de los golpes, ese tipo de dolor no se compara en nada al dolor emocional que atraviesa su alma, es más bien, porque desde esa posición podía ver la pacífica expresión que tenía Cartman al dormir.

Y no entiende, porque ahora en tan difícil abrir la boca, hace ocho horas se lo dijo a Kenny, hace siete se lo grito a Stan y Butters estaba ahí para escucharlo también, hace cinco segundos se lo dijo a la figura durmiendo en la cama, pero ahora, la persona a quien debió decírselo desde que comprendió sus propios sentimientos estaba despierta y podría escucharlo, sin embargo, sus manos temblaban, sus labios parecían completamente sellados y su corazón, aunque físicamente imposible, realmente sentía que podría salirse de su pecho.

— ¿Y Stan?

La última cosa que recuerda, es en realidad un beso, antes de eso; una declaración de amor, después de eso hay muchas cosas en realidad, que se amontonan dentro de su cerebro e intentaría armar el rompecabezas, pero... cada vez que lo intenta, su cabeza duele.

Y Cartman odia el dolor.

Odia muchas cosas en realidad, por ejemplo; la forma en que Kyle lo observa sin decir una palabra.

—¿Qué pasa contigo Kyle? — Más pronto de lo que esperaba, la preocupación por las heridas se esfuma y solo queda el enojo habitual, el enojo que se obliga a empujar por encima del amor, y espera que pronto, ya no tenga que fingirlo. — ¡Deja de mirarme, jodido anormal!

Espera que el amor se esfume como el humo, se derrita como un copo de nieve o arda con la misma facilidad que un papel y solo queden cenizas.

Y entonces, tal vez...

—Sal con Stan.

—... 


	24. Fin.

Stan observó fijamente la sonrisa que se formaba en los labios de su compañero, por esa noche. Recuerdos gratos y no gratos, de una infancia no muy lejana la provocaron, en una pequeña remembranza, Stan es bueno para recordar cosas extremadamente vergonzosas.

—¿No es esto divertido? Sólo tú y yo pasando el rato. No hay ningún estúpido Kyle. — Repite las mismas palabras que escuchó alguna vez cuando tenían diez, cuando eran niños, cuando la única cosa que preocupaba a Stan era ser el responsable de la muerte de algunas personas, porque a Cartman no se lo ocurrió mejor idea que invitarlo a jugar en el bote de su tío Roy (¿Qué tío?), estrellándose en el intento contra una represa de castores.

Esos días eran días felices.

—Si bueno, yo no soy el que intentó ser un estúpido gótico. — Cartman sonríe triunfante, al notar el leve cambio en la expresión del pelinegro, aún hay una sonrisa, pero el ceño levemente fruncido y ese tic casi imperceptible en la comisura derecha de su boca, Stan es, de alguna manera tan fácil y al mismo tiempo tan difícil de leer.

Es algo contradictorio lo sabe, pero no encuentra ninguna otra forma de explicarlo.

—Solo escribiste un raro cuento de navidad conmigo como protagonista.

Hay otra sonrisa en los labios de Cartman, se alzó de hombros ignorando al mesero y la comida que ahora está servida en la mesa, Stan hace lo mismo, sus miradas se conectan por largos segundos.

—Eras tú. — Dice, después de largos segundos en completo silencio. Stan se siente confundido, tratando de ligar esas dos palabras, con su conversación anterior.

Eras tú, por supuesto, él era el niño del pompón rojo.

Cartman le regaló otra sonrisa, de esas hoy ha habido muchas y no se queja.

— ¿Y recuerdas el problema en que nos metiste con los malditos Hummels de tu abuelo?

Stan asiente mientras le da una sonrisa de añoranza, han pasado siete años desde entonces, muchas cosas han cambiado y otras cosas se mantienen intactas, y de algún modo es nostálgico, pero también es impresionante, porque incluso un pueblo de mierda tan insignificante y casi perdido en la nada como South Park, tiene la oportunidad para cambiar.

Entonces, ¿Por qué alguien como Cartman no puede hacerlo? 

_Cambiar._

Stan sacude levemente la cabeza.

_¡Olvídalo!_

_Sabes la respuesta._

La conversación fluye suavemente, agradablemente, que, no se dan cuenta que la comida se ha enfriado y el hielo en sus bebidas se ha derretido, dándoles un insípido sabor, pero ninguno de los dos dice nada cuando finalmente, ponen un bocado de comida en su boca o sorben un trago del líquido. Más tarde, las risas, los reclamos, los reproches, las malas palabras y maldiciones (principalmente de parte de Cartman) vuelven.

Es una cita onírica.

Y piensa, que, de alguna manera es bueno que por ahora solo esté atraído a Eric, que aún este en esa fase de solo gustar...

Porque si sus sentimientos son así de aterradores solo con eso, no quiere imaginarse (lo quiere) como seria amar, locamente, profundamente a este niño.

Igual que Kyle, piensa, siempre se preguntó porque Kyle, seguía insistentemente a Cartman, porque siempre que el castaño lo necesitara o no, Kyle iría, protestando, maldiciendo, pero firmemente se pararía al lado de Eric y haría cualquier cosa por él. Ahora, podía entender un poco a su mejor amigo...

_Si te dejo ir ahora... no será tan doloroso._

Esta es la despedida. Incluso si ninguno de los dos lo menciona, ambos lo saben. Y está bien.

* * *

—Podría intentar enamorarme de ti. — Stan se detuvo, en medio del estacionamiento del restaurante, dejando en el aire la pregunta de "¿recuerdas en donde estacione el auto?" porque, maldita sea el estacionamiento estaba completamente lleno, casa bonita seguía siendo extremadamente popular y como no, incluso la comida fría y las limonadas simples y tibias saben bien. Y la música es buena, un ambiente ameno y completamente familiar o un poco más íntimo si se requiere...

—¿Perdóname... qué?

—Estoy seguro que me podría enamorar de ti. — Concluye rápidamente, Stan tiene que darse la vuelta, pero es difícil hacerlo cuando sus piernas no le responden, cuando su corazón late como loco y su conciencia está dividida en dos.

La moral, que le dice que eso no está bien.

Y la egoísta, que manda todo al diablo.

Después solo sonríe débilmente.

—Pero... —Murmura y finalmente, sus ojos azules se cruzan con los azules de Eric. Hasta ahora nunca tuvo demasiado tiempo o demasiado interés para darles un vistazo, una lástima que esta fuera la última vez que se permitiría tener una vista así. — Siempre hay un: pero ¿no?, Eric.

Eric asiente y se alzó de hombros, como si no importara realmente.

—De alguna manera siempre terminaría así, yo regresando a Kyle y Kyle regresando a mí, pasó con la perra de Rebecca, con Heidi, pasará con cualquier maldita persona... no importan las circunstancias o el amor de mierda que haya de por medio, estoy seguro que el inútil destino, el estúpido karma o cualquier mierda que exista, nos quiere juntos. No importa si es solo por amor o en todo caso: odio. — Cartman no agrego: _y ninguno de los dos está dispuesto a contradecir esto o evitarlo._

No había necesidad de lanzar otro cuchillo. Incluso si él solía disfrutar lanzarlos.

Este era Stan, su amigo sin importar que, y el super mejor amigo de Kyle.

—Lo sé. — Hay una fría tranquilidad en su respuesta, una sombra en su sonrisa amable y un breve destello en sus profundos ojos azules. — Siempre lo supe, ahora solo déjame llevarte a casa antes de que Kyle quiera cortarme la garganta o las pelotas, por no cumplir con el toque de queda de su novio.

—Yo puedo llegar a casa a la maldita hora que yo quiera. — Pero es cierto que la luna y las estrellas están en su máximo esplendor ya.

Stan se ríe, y no dice nada. No hay nada más para decir, todo se ha dicho ya.

—Me gustas, Eric. — Finalmente, es todo. — ¿Recuerdas donde estacione el auto?

Se da la vuelta o pretende hacerlo, porque antes de que pueda hacer algo para evitarlo (no, no quiere evitarlo) Eric lo besa, y Stan no puede evitarlo, se dice, no es su culpa, Kyle no puede culparlo, en todo caso quien se movió más rápido que el jodido viento fue Eric para atraparlo con sus labios, quien sujeta su rostro con inusual fuerza es Eric, quien mueve sus labios contra los suyos es Eric, quien aceptó el beso sin oponerse, sin embargo, es él.

Y los fuegos artificiales vuelven, las mariposas en su estómago, el cosquilleo por todo su cuerpo y la sensación de debilidad y placer.

Es la última vez, se dice... ¿Por qué no disfrutarlo? Es su maldito premio de consolación.

Eric, es un maldito buen besador.

Sintió la tibieza de los labios que había sentido antes, quiso nuevamente esa suavidad, por tercera y última vez. En lo más profundo de sus sueños hacia este día, se atrevió a imaginar una escena final como esta, se atrevió a soñar con un último beso, pero incluso en sus sueños no podía tenerlo, porque nunca se atrevió a dar ese paso, porque se despertó antes de hacerlo o porque la culpa era demasiada.

Cerró sus ojos finalmente, sujeto la cintura de Eric y, tomó el control de la situación, Eric no era el único que sabía besar. Y, ahora no había alcohol de por medio. Incluso si solo fue por un segundo, Eric recordaría su beso. Por un segundo, lo haría disfrutar, por un segundo, tal vez podría olvidarse de Kyle.

Stan presiono su lengua sobre los labios de Eric y como si esa hubiese sido la llave para abrir el mejor tesoro del mundo, la boca de Eric se abrió para él. Y fue perfecto, caliente húmedo, dulce... inusualmente dulce, chocolate y menta...

Había visto a Eric comer algunos caramelos después de la cena.

Chocolate y menta.

Se perdió completamente y no pudo pensar en nada más que en profundizar ese beso, explorar con su lengua y acariciar con sus manos, la espalda, la nuca, sentir la suavidad del cabello de Eric, ese fresco aroma del champú, de la suave colina que Eric solía utilizar, de la suavidad de sus mejillas y de su cuerpo en general.

A Eric no parecía importarle y Stan continuó por varios minutos más.

El beso, las caricias, los suspiros y los pequeños gemidos, bajo la luna y las estrellas, en el desolado estacionamiento.

La despedida de un amor imposible, era inevitable.

* * *

—Sal con Stan. — Kyle intentó leer la expresión en el rostro de Cartman, pero le fue imposible hacerlo, después de todo Eric Cartman era el tipo al que nunca lograría entender, por más que se esforzara en hacerlo, e incluso cuando pensaba que lo había logrado, siempre descubrió con extraña satisfacción que nunca estuvo cerca de hacerlo.

Podías decir que era un completo masoquista.

Porque donde otras personas odiaban los defectos de Cartman a él le parecían únicos.

—...

Pero una vez más, Kyle sabía que, sus propios defectos eran aún más aterradores. Porque Cartman al menos no tenía la intención de esconderlos tras una amable sonrisa y una actitud impecable.

—Entiendo. — Fue imperceptible, el leve dolor que se formó y desapareció casi al mismo tiempo. — ¿Crees que diría algo así? — Cartman lo observo, y Kyle tuvo que desviar su mirada, suspiro, y le dolió todo. El cuerpo, el corazón, el alma... — Si quieres salir con Red, sal con ella, ¡joder! y no intentes hacer de cupido que no te queda...

Kyle casi había olvidado a Red y todo ese estúpido escándalo con la foto.

_Gracias por recordármelo, seguramente Clyde también estará agradecido._

—Sal con Stan. — Repite y es más doloroso que la primera vez. — Rechazalo... — añade esta vez — entonces, regresa conmigo.

Hay un breve segundo, en donde se arrepiente de sus palabras, pero la risa de Cartman, suave, ligera, burlona... hace imposible que pueda sentir culpa alguna.

—Y si quiero quedarme con él... Si acepto sus sentimientos, si decido que él es mucho mejor que tú... ¿Qué harías Kyle?

¿Qué haría? Cartman se ríe levemente, si conoce a Kyle lo suficiente (y lo hace), entonces la respuesta es clara, Kyle haría hasta lo imposible por arruinar esta nueva relación, ¿Qué pretexto usaría esta vez? ¿Qué estupidez saldría de su boca? ¿Qué tontas ideas?

—Nada. — Dice con solemne seriedad, la sonrisa ha desaparecido del rostro de Cartman. — No haría nada, ya no... no es como cuando éramos niños, Cartman. — Hay varios recuerdos, con Heidi, con cualquier otra niña que llamará la atención del castaño, Kyle cerró sus ojos, con evidente dolor, sin embargo, Cartman no estaba seguro de si el dolor era por las heridas o... —No voy hacer nada para estropearlo, simplemente voy a esperar pacientemente, porque al final, vas a regresar a mí y yo regresaré a ti. Es una jodida ley universal, sólo para nosotros Cartman. — Kyle abrió sus ojos, observo fijamente al castaño, Cartman se sintió completamente expuesto, los ojos de Kyle parecían ver a través de todas sus defensas, de todos los muros y mentiras.

— ¿Quién eres tú y qué demonios le hiciste a Kyle?

—Te amo. — Kyle sonrió suavemente.

Y antes de que se dé cuenta, se ve así mismo cuando estaba en cuarto grado; preguntándose siempre en la soledad de su habitación ¿Por qué seguir aguantando la mierda de Cartman? ¿Por qué simplemente no lo ignoraba? ¿Borraba su existencia de su vida? Pero, incluso si trataba, Kyle caminaba directamente hacia el hoyo negro que era Cartman, no importa que hiciera, como lo hiciera, simplemente antes de darse cuenta estaba allí.

Y le gustaba estar ahí.

Tal vez... es algo que ha estado ahí desde hace mucho tiempo, sin embargo, con Cartman y con él mismo, las cosas parecen funcionar de otra manera y Kyle no sabe si es para bien o para mal, simplemente se deja llevar.

—Te he amado desde que éramos niños. — Admite, por primera vez para Cartman, por primera vez para sí mismo.

Y todo está bien, todo se siente correcto.

_"Vas a regresar a mí y yo regresaré a ti. Es una jodida ley universal, sólo para nosotros Cartman."_

Es más que eso, piensa Cartman, mientras observa a Kyle en silencio, no es que sea solo para ellos, es que ellos simplemente no harían nada para ir contra esta ley universal.

Es más que eso, mucho más.

Y Cartman está dispuesto a tomarlo todo, no importa que.

—Sí... bueno, tal vez tú también me gustes.

Y Kyle se ríe y también llora.

* * *

**_Kyle, preguntó:_ **

_**Hay un chico que me gusta, su nombre es Eric Cartman.** _

_**Hace dos meses y medio, lo jodí en grande con él, y no es una excusa, pero estaba tan malditamente asustado de mis propios sentimientos, confundido porque, era la última persona de la que pensé que podría enamorarme...** _

_**Lo siento, lo lastime.** _

_**Lo extraño.** _

_**Lo amo.** _

**Bad Irene, respondió:**

**¿Qué puedo decir? ¿De casualidad no eres un idiota pelirrojo de Jersey? Porque conozco a un tipo igual de tonto que tú.**

**Ustedes son los peores.**

**PD: Estoy teniendo una cita el miércoles.**

**No me esperes para cenar.**

**;D XOXO~~~~ <3 <3**

Kyle lanzó su teléfono celular, no hay mucho que hacer mientras espera (im)pacientemente a su novio, que, convenientemente está en una cita con su super mejor amigo; intento ver televisión, pero incluso cuando encontró buenos programas, su mente estaba en otro sitio, en Kenny por ejemplo, molestando durante todas las jodidas horas de clase, en Butters diciéndole que debería confiar en Eric.

¡Kyle confiaba en Cartman!

Su impaciencia no era por cuestiones de confianza, los celos simplemente eran parte de su naturaleza posesiva, descubierta recientemente.

¡Pero esa no era la razón!

Suspiró suavemente, si tan solo Liane estuviera ahí, seguramente la mujer estaría mostrándole los álbumes infantiles de Cartman, y estaba seguro que en todos ellos, Kyle sería una presencia establecida, como Cartman lo era en los suyos. Como lo eran también Stan y Kenny; era algo inevitable cuando conoces a alguien desde que son niños, especialmente en un pueblo como South Park.

Pero Liane no estaba por ningún lado, no estaba en la cocina con un delantal preparando galletas para su calabacín y por primera vez se alegró de que así fuera, porque Liane estaba recibiendo la ayuda que necesitaba ahora. Ella estaba tratando de cambiar, finalmente con ayuda profesional.

—Supongo que es mejor tarde que nunca... — Cartman era capaz de llevar la nave a flote sin su madre en casa, con Gerald como su tutor no importaba que la mujer hubiera sido internada en un centro para drogadictos y de alguna manera el dinero no fue un problema.

Nunca lo fue para Cartman, cuando sabe qué hacer.

Cuando Kyle miente a su padre, un poco.

Cuando ellos dos trabajan juntos, son perfectos.

_Solo no dejes que Gerald se entere._

— ¿No te dije que no me esperes para cenar? — Kyle sonrió automáticamente, escucho el auto alejarse y la puerta cerrarse tras Cartman.

—Yo no estaba esperándote. — Negación y un levantamiento de hombros, Cartman se ríe, un maullido y los preciosos ojos azules de Cartman, cambiando de la ligera burla a la incredulidad total. —Ella sí. — Señaló la adorable bola de pelos que se restregaba cariñosamente en las piernas de Eric, buscando, como siempre, el afecto.

Esta era la razón de su impaciencia.

Quería ver, lo más pronto posible esa reacción en su novio. Una que él había provocado.

—Misha... — Un maullido que rápidamente pasa al ronroneo coqueto.

—Es tuya. — Cartman se inclinó para atender la necesidad de Misha, los mimos siempre fueron la manera más eficaz de tener a una Misha contenta, especialmente la atención de Cartman, la adoraba. — Es nuestra. — Corrigió. — Tuya y mía.

_Es nuestra._

_Tuya y mía._

Escuchó Cartman, sonriendo suavemente ante la perspectiva de Kyle, es nuestra, se escucha bastante bonito, sin embargo, no es nada más que palabras que se aseguran de mantenerlo atado a él...

Es su manera de decir: _No puedes irte ahora._

Pero no importa, porque Cartman se siente feliz de esa manera.

No podría irse nunca, no quería irse en primer lugar.

Son el uno para el otro.

—Realmente estabas celoso... — A veces Kyle es como un niño, el niño de diez años que recuerda. Tan orgulloso, tan perfecto, y que no reconoce sus errores o en este caso, sus sentimientos.

Es lindo.

—No lo estaba.

—Lo estabas. — Cartman dejo un último mimo sobre Misha antes de acercarse a Kyle, sonriendo en todo momento, ¿Es normal sentirse así de feliz por los celos de Kyle?

Tal vez no, pero ¿Cuando algo entre ellos ha sido normal?

—No estaba celoso, simplemente estaba preocupado, ¿No puedo preocuparme por mi novio? — Cartman rodó sus ojos.

—Solo cállate y bésame.


	25. Extra.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PErdón por cualquier falta o error.

Kenny observó fijamente a Cartman mientras este molestaba a Clyde, burlándose de él por la paliza que recibió de Kyle, no exactamente, ni tan gráficamente cómo suena, Kenny ya tenía suficiente de peleas, malentendidos y corazones rotos. No fue una sorpresa que Kyle eligiera arreglar las cosas con el castaño y sus ansias por esparcir chismes por la escuela, con un simple juego de quemados durante la clase de deportes.

Aunque Kenny dijo que no hubo golpes, ciertamente, podría estar suavizando las cosas. Después de todo el morado en el ojo derecho de Clyde no se hizo solo y Kyle fue él que lanzó la pelota.

Pudo ser peor, sin embargo.

—Ja, ja, ja... ¡Ojo con eso, Clyde! — Kenny sonrió casi involuntariamente, no por el mal chiste de Cartman, es decir... ¡Solo mira!

—El equipo de debate está reuniéndose la siguiente semana, ¿Tienes tiempo libre? Wendy dice que sería genial que nos apoyaras un poco. — Stan observó fijamente a Kyle, su rostro suave, una ligera curvatura en sus labios, Kenny había pensado que tendría que tomar una posición neutral con estos dos, como la última vez en casa de Stan.

Eso nunca pasó, ¿Entonces no se supone que deberían estar matándose con la mirada? ¿No soportando estar en la misma mesa durante el almuerzo?

Kyle asintió.

—Tengo tiempo, pero, no los sábados por la tarde o domingos por la mañana.

Kenny está viendo demasiadas novelas románticas junto a Butters, es eso. Se dice. (Por que secretamente esperaba un poco más de drama, en una segunda temporada.)

—¡Eso es genial! ¡Gracias, Ky!

—No hay problema, Stan.

Son otra vez, los super mejores amigos.

Kenny sostiene su rostro entre sus manos, Stan se encarga de apuntar algo en su libreta, seguramente los horarios, no hubo ni una sola queja por " _el sábado por la tarde_ " o " _el domingo por la mañana_ " Stan no pregunto y Kyle no explico más, ambos observándolo discretamente.

¿Acaso ellos pensaban que no sabía?

¿Qué Cartman está haciendo servicio comunitario?

¿Qué está tomando terapia?

¡Él sabía, por supuesto! Incluso si fue algo tan informal como decirle mientras jugaban videojuegos en casa de Cartman un domingo por la noche, mientras comían pizza y tomaban algunas sodas.

_—Por cierto, me metí en una mierda mala y ahora tengo que hacer cesáreas a gatos muertos e ir a terapia._

_—¡Vaya mierda, amigo!_

Cartman alguna vez le dijo que como Kyle consideraba a Stan su súper mejor amigo, Cartman lo consideraba a él, su mejor amigo y Kenny no tuvo la energía suficiente para contradecirlo en ese momento, sin embargo...

Hubo un momento, no recuerda cuando precisamente, ni sabe cómo ocurrió; Eric Cartman y mejor amigo, parecía ser lo mismo.

Eran lo mismo.

— ¿En qué piensas Kenny? —Butters dejó su bandeja sobre la mesa, el guiso de papas y carne no lucía apetecible hoy, Kenny se alzó de hombros.

Pensaba en nada y en todo a la vez.

— ¿Qué es lo que les gusto de Cartman? — Habló y señalo al tipo que se reía del dolor de otra persona, el tipo que parecía no tener empatía.

Una semana era el tiempo obligatorio establecido en su amistad, para hacer preguntas sobre sus rupturas, corazones rotos, decepciones amorosas o cualquier otra mierda que los lastimara.

Kenny había esperado dos.

Y esa duda estaba comiéndose su alma en vida. No es que no conociera el lado bueno de Eric, ese lado muy escondido entre todos sus otros defectos, pero siempre era bueno escucharlo de otras personas y saber que no lo imagino.

También, porque estaba aburrido.

Hubo silencio, como espero, Butters a su lado parecía interesado, no lo escondió, la curiosidad estaba escrita en todo su rostro, Kenny espero un poco más, quizás aún era demasiado pronto, contemplando a lo lejos a Eric, riéndose; ¿No debe ser fácil admitirlo?

Kyle abrió su boca...

¿Qué cursilerías saldrían de ella?

—¡Es un maldito buen besador! — Kyle sonrió, presumido.

No era lo que esperaba, pero Kenny lo aceptaba.

—¡Ciertamente, lo es! — Y lo reafirmaba.

Butters tembló ligeramente.

—¡Definitivamente! — Si Butters tuviera un sello de aprobación, Cartman lo llevaría en la frente, dictaminó Kenny al ver la sonrisa complacida de Butters:

**"El mejor besador..."**

**"... de mejillas".**

Hubo un golpe en la mesa, sin embargo, no era la persona salvaje que él hubiera esperado.

No era Kyley-B, saliendo a flote para destrozarlos y reclamar lo que era suyo, aunque viendo el ceño fruncido y la ira en los ojos del pelirrojo, Stan solo se adelantó un microsegundo.

Afortunadamente la acción repentina de Stan, tomó por sorpresa a Kyle y su reciente burbujeante furia asesina, Kenny suspiro, lo mejor era dejar de jugar con fuego, cuando no tiene un extintor a la mano o un conejillo de indias (Cartman) para desviar la atención y enojo.

—No tienen que enojarse chicos, era solo una...

— ¡En realidad, es más que un buen besador! ¡Me llevó a las estrellas!

¡Definitivamente no era lo que Kenny esperaba, pero estaba más que satisfecho!

* * *

— ¿Qué quieres decir con que no puedo besar a nadie más?

— ¡Exactamente eso quiero decir! ¡Tú, maldito buen besador!

Kenny ignoro momentáneamente la discusión que sucedía en la cocina de su anfitrión, las palomitas de maíz estaban desde hace cinco minutos, pero ni Cartman que se había ofrecido traerlas primero, ni Kyle quien lo siguió después, parecían interesados en ellas.

—No tengo la culpa de ser tan bueno en eso. — Kenny casi podía ver a Cartman cruzándose de brazos, mientras ignoraba la penetrante mirada de Kyle, la misma que ellos mismos tuvieron que ignorar durante todo el día.

Fue bastante pesado.

Stan estaba ocupado eligiendo la mala película del día.

— ¡Esa no es una razón para demostrarselo a medio pueblo!

—Si yo quiero besar a medio pueblo, voy a besar a medio pueblo, solo observa no puedes detenerme, niño de Jersey.

Kenny se unió a Stan, intentando mantener su mente ocupada en la sinopsis de la película en sus manos, Adam Sandler está enamorado de una chica, cualquiera, que luego resultó ser un pastor alemán... o algo así.

Qué tipo de escritores hay hoy en día.

—Guión a cargo de Genial-O... —Susurró.

—¡Voy a detenerte! ¡Tú, gordo idiota!

Stan sonrió suavemente y Kenny lo observo a él, dejando la película de lado, dejando atrás cualquier otra cuestión más que la pura preocupación:

—¿De verdad estás bien con todo esto, Stan?

_¿No te molesta verlos juntos? ¿No te duele escucharlos pelear así y después verlos acurrucados en una esquina demostrándose cuanto se aman?_

Stan se alzó de hombros, suspiró y se giró levemente para sonreir.

—Está bien, Kyle es mi mejor amigo y Eric es... — Stan se detuvo, no solo por el hecho de haber usado el nombre de Cartman y no su apellido, fue... involuntario, Kenny espero pacientemente, Stan cerró sus ojos y busco una respuesta. — Eric es Eric, no hay muchos chicos como él, realmente no puedo explicarlo bien.

—Eso creo.

—Estoy bien, Kenny, lo que esos dos tienen es... algo que yo no podría tener, Kyle está preparado para perder todo, para darlo todo por Eric, eso es suficiente para mí, para saber que Eric será feliz.

— ¡Cállame si puedes, maldito colorado!

— ¡Ven aquí!

Cartman salió de la cocina con un bol lleno de palomitas de maíz, un ceño fruncido y un pelirrojo detrás de él, lanzando fuego, nada del otro mundo.

— ¡Vamos chicos, es hora de aburrirnos hasta la muerte! ¡Eric, sí Ky no te hace feliz, siempre puedes intentarlo conmigo!


End file.
